


Drama Rumah Tua

by Jogag_Busang



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Romance, Spiritual, Tragedy, frienship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Kejora sang kupu-kupu malam yang dikhianati oleh Senja memilih jalan untuk pulang, menuju ke dalam pelukan Fajar.





	1. Mengelilingi Lingkaran

**Author's Note:**

> Cerpan yang berbentuk puisi. Sedikit sulit untuk dipahami jika tidak direnungkan. Saya sengaja memublishnya di sini sebagai arsip.

**SATU**

**Mengelilingi Lingkaran**

**.**

Kira-kira, waktu itu hampir purnama

Aku baru mencoba berkeliling di kota lama

Ada seseorang yang berkata jika aku harus berhati-hati melewatinya

Dan kutanya, apa?

Tapi dia hanya membalas diam saja

Masih heran, namun anehnya aku menuruti ucapannya

.

Kehidupkan lampu, kegelar selimut, kutata meja, kusapu lantai, kubersihkan semua sudut

Lalu kumulai pagi hari ini dengan senyuman meski pahit rasanya

Duduk terdiam, merenung sejenak, melepas penat

Tetapi matahari telah pergi dan senja datang kembali

.

Berjalan keluar, memandangi kerlap-kerlip lampu di jalanan

Ramai dari sana, namun sepi di sini

Terdiam lagi, menhitung berapa kali aku harus menyesali

Berapa kali aku harus mandi

Takkan cukup seluruh air untuk mengusir butiran lumpur

Takkan cukup sabun seharum apa pun unuk menghilangkan bau ini

Aroma yang melekat dan menyengat

Bersarang di seluruh badan yang dalam

.

Aku salah jika aku mencoba menjauh

Aku sudah terlalu masuk ke dalamnya dan telah terjatuh

Aku sudah cukup kalah untuk berpura-pura sabar atau kuat

Dan aku tahu bahwa aku tidak dapat berpaling

Menghindar, atau setidaknya berlagak bodoh

Jika kalian tahu, jangan katakan “Oh”

Jangan katakan itu menjijkkan, karena aku sudah cukup merasakan

Sebuah caci maki dari diriku sendiri, bahkan hanya sekedar omong kosong orang

Ayolah, akui saja jika aku sudah lengah

Lambaikan tangan, tanda kekalahan

Cukup muak untuk bertahan, tetapi kucoba menguatkan

.

Dewi gulita belum genap sempurna

Sedangkan aku takkan pernah mampu menyainginya

Jam dinding berdetak, membuat kekacauan

Hidupku serasa berputar pada lingkaran

Kembali lagi, kembali lagi ke tempat semula

Dengan segala pernak-pernik sebagai figora

Membingkai kekelaman yang permai

Jika ingin mengagumiku, kukatakan “Boleh”

Jika ingin mengikutiku, maka kukatakan “Tidak boleh”

Lakukan saja, anggap aku orang gila

Ternyata memang sinting dan seharisnya sudah masuk rumah sakit jiwa

Oh baiklah, dan terima kasih atas pengakuannya

Dan begitulah, tak kunjung usai permainan yang dulu kumulai

Taka da kata _game over_ darinya

Atau _finish_ untuk mengakhirinya

Apalagi tombol _exit_ pun tak dapat kutekan

Bergaya di depan cermin sambil mengeles

Sepintas memang mirip orang stres

.

Oh, lagi-lagi aku harus mandi untuk mengawali

Aku terlalu pusing untuk merasakan aroma itu lagi

Akhirnya aku tetap mandi, bersama dengan debu

Bersama dengan kotoran dan noda-noda yang lalu

Aku pegal menutup hidungku, tak ingin menghirup atau mencium bau yang dungu

Tetapi apakah kalian tahu, aroma apa itu?

**.**

**_(Rabu, 13 Agustus 2014)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	2. Pakaian dan Tas Berlubang

**DUA**

**Pakaian dan Tas Berlubang**

**.**

Tarik ke atas, menuju meja rias

Ber _make-up_ lebih antusias

Memandangi wajahku sendiri, apa yang kurang?

Oh iya, belum kusentuh itu _lipstick_

Kugerai rambut, mencoba berdandan cantik

Sombong benar rupanya dirik, memangnya barang antik?

Bukan dan terima kasih lagi atas perhatiannya

Men- _double_ -kan bulu mata, cerdik sekali

Bermodel sebentar, merubah pipi menjadi cheri

Tidak, tidak, itu bukan lagi cheri tapi stroberi

Berlenggak-lenggok, masih ada yang kurang?

Dengan baju anak TK dan celana super model SD

Tak berajut sebelah, layaknya pemulung di jalanan

Yang memakai baju compang-campig dan penuh lubang

Tidak, tidak, itu bukan lubang tapi trend pasar

Meski harus kuakui, itu sedikit seram

Lebih dari tujuh senti berjinjit

Ssedikit pegal awalnya, tapi sungguh tidak apa-apa

Aku akan baik-baik saja

Hanya mungkin, kulit bajuku yang masih terluka

Namun, inilah keseharian di dunia bayangan

Sekarang, cukup puaskah dirimu, Sayang?

.

Rupanya memang persis pemulung

Sang pemungut sampah-sampah yang paling ulung

Mendapatkan rupiah tak tanggung-tanggung

Padahal aku hanyalah pemulung yang menjual sampah

Namun katanya, sampahku lebih berharga

Jadi benarkah?

Berhentilah bercanda, ajak muridmu yang lain tertawa

Saat melihat Sang Guru menjual sampahnya

Berkomentar pedas, berapa harganya?

.

Ambil roti dan menggigitnya sepotong

Sekali lagi, berdiri di depan kaca lemari

Bukannya kau tidak ingin lagi menonton?

Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan berhenti mengagumi?

Penampilan model sengklek, tetapi otakku lebih dari sekedar sengklek

Sangat digemari dari para remaja sampai kakek-kakek

Sudahlah, jangan merendah kembali

Terus berjalan anggun selayak bidadari

Ehm, sanjungan apa lagi ini?

.

Mampir sebentar, sedikitlah sadar

Bangkitlah, jangan melulu merasa terbakar

Sudah terlalu pedas begini setiap hari

Pungut tas, di manakah senjatamu kau letakkan?

Di bagian pundakmu? Lewat sunggingan bibirmu? Langkah kaki yang dibuat-buat? Atau di tatapa mata bolamu?

Oh, gadis pintar, tentu saja semua tebakanmu itu benar

Melangkah keluar lewat pintu

Katanya itu cuma palsu, aku juga tidak tahu

Apakah ini hanya sekedar lawakan yang lucu?

Lagi pula, malam-malam seperti ini, apa maumu?

.

Ya, ya, aku sudah terlalu mengerti jawabannya

_“Silahkan, Nyonya. Akan kuantar sampai di depan_

_Akan kutemani sampai mereka datang, membeli sampahmu lagi_

_Maksudku tak bermaksud menghina_

_Tapi katamu tadi begitu? Benarkah?”_

Betul, tak perlu malu-malu atau pun ragu

Temanku yang paling baik, jangan cemaskan aku

 

Sambil mengawasi, kubuka resleting tas

Biasa, tas bodoh yang juga sampah bagiku

Tapi kurasa dia cukup membantu penjualan barter-ku

Isinya yang terombang-ambing terbawa angina

Yang semakin buruk tercengang, semakin baik bagi orang

Dan semakin baik bagi orang, maka semakin buruk buat para pelanggan kepercayaan

Menurut si pemilik, terserah, yang penting isinya kuman

Kalau ingin melihat, kusarankan tidak boleh

Kalau ingin mencoba merasakannya, maka tentu boleh

Bukankah ini terdengar sedikit aneh?

Atau malah terkesan lebih nyeleneh?

Mungkin, tas bodoh ini nantinya akan ikut-ikutan berlubang

Sama dengan nasib baju yang kupakai ini

Nantinya akan tersiksa, tercabik dan tergores memilukan

Sentuhan lain dan tentunya buka dari diriku sendiri

.

Yang ditunggu telah datang, mobil baru dan hidung panjang

Si teman kecil hanya membisu riang

Terlihat berpura-pura, tetapi kutahu itulah ego-nya

Aku tahu itu hanyalah gaya, berusaha mulia

Merelakanku terpikat kenestapaan

Sebentar saja, ingin aku memandangnya

Namun muram, benar-benar suram

Tahu lagi, perasaan panas dan tidak tenang

Kuberusaha mengelabuhinya dan mengajaknya beramah tamah dengan seorang pelangganku

Berusaha ucap selamat tinggal dan sampai nanti

Tetapi…

.

Kata-kata ucap tersulap menjadi lenyap

Terkecup tanpa sadar, biasa baginya kapan pun

Tetapi kuharap tidak di depanmu, itu lugu

Kembali lagi menjadi gadis bodoh, tentu saja dungu

Luapkan emosi keprihatinanmu, sebentar saja

Hilangkan dulu sesaat untuk kubisa bernapas

Singkirkan dulu tangan itu dari pinggangku

Engkau terjaga dan itulah salahku

.

Detik itu juga, aku merasakan, sesuatu yang tak mudah kulupakan

Teringat akan percakapan yang membias

Aku merasa, kau meronta-ronta

Memintaku untuk membantumu melepaskannya

Teringat akan ucapan yang datar-datar saja

Tapi aku merasa itu adalah kulitmu yang terdalam

Kau terbukti ber-eforia sesudahnya, bukan?

Teringat akan sentuh-tak-sentuh yang menjamur

Lupakan saja sedetik, lupakan saja dulu semenit

Tapi aku merasa lagi, itu bukanlah suatu rahasia

Ada sebuah tamparan keras di pipiku ketika melihatmu

Tapi kau mencoba lari dan bersembunyi

.

Dengan pakaian dan tas yang sudah berlubang

Aku minta undur diri untuk pergi ke lembah jurang

Kau izinkan walau tanganmu terlalu sakit

Apa lagi ke dua lututku, lebih perih melejit

Berteriak “Oh ini sakit, ini sakit!”

Aku lupa mantra apa memadamkannya

Menjadi “Oh ini bahagia, ini bahagia!”

Katamu itu sakit

Kalau begitu kukompres nanti biar reda

Tapi kau harus tahu nadiku lebih sesak

Bukan apa-apa berkata ini enak

Ketika kualihkan pandangan menuju sebrang

Kulihat di sana lampu berdisko prihatin

Bukankah kau juga begitu terhadapku?

Lupakan lagi saja, aku yakin di sana masih ada bintang

Yang menyinari kelam-kelamnya jalanku

.

Teman kecilku, aku tidak ingin ke sana

Membawa tubuhku yang telebih dahulu tertusuk paku

Berlubang lagi, apakah kau melihat itu?

.

Teman kecilku, aku ingin merubah ruteku

Menggeliat, berusaha melepas rantai yang mencengkeramku

Hingga membuat retak dan nyeri di ulu

Masihkah kau mampu menolongku?

 

Teman kecilku, kumohon bantulah aku

Tapi apakah harus percuma? Ataukah sia-sia?

Bila kau menarik tanganku dan mengajak pergi

Aku harus bagaimana? Aku telah tahu sebelumnya

Selamat malam saja, biarkan aku ditanak olehnya

Seperti bubur yang kau makan kemarin

Seperti makanan yang kau berikan kepada kucing

Layaknya lalat yang tak tahu diri

Dibenci setiap orang, padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa

Tentang diriku, ada apa di dalamnya?

Seberapa manisnya berada di sana?

.

Ya sudah, aku harus pergi sekarang

Meski ketika kulangkahkan kaki, muncul sebuah keraguan

Akankah kembali saja, tapi itu tak bisa

Aku takut pelangganku marahdan tak segan mencekikku

Aku tak ingin dia mendidih

Menjadi bermuka panas dan tak berhasrat mengulitiku

Tatap mata bolamu yang tertikam palu karena rindu

.

Aku juga tahu saat kau membalikkan tubuhmu

Sebenarnya kau tak tega meninggalkanku

Terjerumus ke dalam arus cela yang malah terlalu

.

Mengerling bisu, tak berani kubalas lambaianmu

Itu menjadikanku bertambah lucu

Sepertinya kau buka sekedar teman kecilku

Tapi entah mengapa, ada sedikit ruang lebih bagimu

Mengalir bersama napasku

**_._ **

**_(Kamis, 14 Agustus 2014)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	3. Hitam atau Putih

**TIGA**

**Hitam atau Putih**

**.**

Aku mabuk-mabukan bersamanya

Tak lupa senyum merekah sebagai camilan

Segera kulahap biar perut cepat kenyang

Sebelum pada saatnya tiba

Sebelum aku tertatih manja

Dibuai oleh pesona serba salah-serba benar

Tercabik antara tebak ramal-tebak kelam

.

Duniaku mulai menghitam, semakin suram

Terselimuti oleh pekatnya gumpalan awan

Arahkan wajah ke atas, akan tampak tanda kegelapan

Yang selalu mengikuti langkah kakiku

Menjadi semacam penguntit atau mata-mata

Namun ini hanyalah biasa disbanding jika aku, telah-melakukannya

.

Hatiku rusak, makin hancurlah menjadi petak-petak

Luntur berkeping-keping, lalu perlahan-lahan retak

Lalu perlahan-lahan pecah

Lalu perlahan-lahan terbelah

Lalu perlahan-lahan berubah

Lalu perlahan-lahan membuncah

Lalu perlahan-lahan melemah

Lalu perlahan-lahan lengah

Lalu perlahan-lahan lengah

Lalu perlahan-lahan terengah

Lalu perlahan-lahan “sudah”

Lalu perlahan-lahan “baiklah”

Lalu perlahan-lahan kumarah

.

Siapa yang pantas meledak sekarang?

Aku atau dia?

Siapa yang berhak marah sekarang?

Aku atau dia?

Siapa yang harus dihajar sekarang?

Aku atau… aku?

Oh, ayolah diriku, pukullah wajahku

Ayo, tonjok lebih kuat dan keras

Jangan segan-segan melakukannya, karena…

.

Duniaku mulai memutih, semakin perah

Mata ini berair menahan pedih

Diarungi kabut tebal yang menghalangi pandangan

Teriris-iris berulangkali sebab terlalu menyilaukan

Terlalu memancarkan sinar yang sangat-sangat

Mampu menembus dan membius dengan kuat

Secuil darinya menghantamku lamat-lamat

Semakin lama, semakin berulah giat

Tak bisa lagi berpaling dari tatapannya yang lekat

Yang membuat mata bolaku nuta

Nyaris ia menghancurkanku, tapi aku melawan

Di sini bertahan, menganggap itu hanya serangan

Daripada sekedar ucapan obrolan

Omong kosong yang tidak menyenangkan

Dia bilang itu gurauan

Kau bilang itu ledekan

Tapi aku?

.

Dadaku remuk, terbanting lantas terpelenting

Musnah sia-sia, kemudian mendadak melompati genting

Kemudian mendadak terluka perih

Kemudian mendadak terasap pedih

Kemudian mendadak tersiksa sedih

Kemudian mendadak terbakar lebih

Kemudian mendadak merajuk pilih

Kemudian mendadak terpaksa tagih

Kemudian mendadak melonjak masih

Kemudian mendadak mendarat alih

Kemudian mendadak berucap “letih”

Kemudian mendadak terbalas “terima kasih”

Kemudian mendadak terputus lirih

.

Di mana harus kuletakkan ini lara?

Di hadapanku atau dihadapannya?

Di mana harus kutanggung ini duka?

Di pelukanku atau dipelukannya?

Di mana harus kutampar ini bunga?

Di pipiku atau… wajahku?

Oh, cepatlah tanganku, gerakkan segera

Cepat, dorong nyawaku biar melayang saja

Tak usah mendelik di situ, karena aku…

.

Dalam hitam atau pun putih itu sama

Kutak diterima oleh mereka

Rasanya tak dapat kutahan dengan sempurna

Bukan lagi rasa gula atau garam

Jika cabai kukunyah itu sudah kurasakan

Bila bawang merah telah kumakan dan kutelan

Tapi ini merica, Teman

Bukan ketumbar atau sesuap gorengan

Tersendat di perbatasan tenggorokan atau kerongkongan

Lebih menyakitkan, bukan?

.

Duniaku mulai memudar, semakin memencar

Setelah dulu ada isu-isu yang meredupkan

Badai yang terisak

Banjir bandang tidak bisa dipertahankan

Jika aku ingin berteriak, untuk sesaat

Perlukah kekuatan?

Meski sedetik saja aku ingin melepaskan

Aku tidak ingin menjauh darinya

Lakukan sekarang, lakukan lagi biar kumakin tenggelam

.

Bibirku merah, terkena ambisi dan amarah

Saat-saat ada yang penting, kupastikan dia salah arah

Kupastikan dia kalah

Kupastikan dia meludah

Kupastikan dia tak lagi ramah

Kupastikan dia sedang muntah-muntah

Kupastikan dia belum pernah

.

Oh, aku rendah, sangat rendah

Apakah dia sudah puas?

Menggigit tubuhku sesudahnya

Kutarik keluar dari kursi tempatku sekarang berdiri

Aku tadi hanya mimpi!

Namun aku yakin, setelah ini pasti terjadi

Segeralah lututku, menjauh dari sini

Segera lanjutkan mimpi buruk tadi

Tak perlu memajang muka topeng lagi, karena…

Aku ini adalah…

Terlalu lemah dan berupa remah

**_._ **

**_(Jum’at, 15 Agustus 2014)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	4. Kisah Senja dan Kejora

**EMPAT**

**Kisah Senja dan Kejora**

**.**

Paksa aku untuk berjalan, wahai Pangeran

Tapi jangan tuntun aku dengan tanganmu

Ini terlalu riskan, bisakah kau mengerti alasannya?

Jika belum kuberitahu sekarang

Kumohon dengarlah segala pengakuanku

Karena aku sudah dicuci berulang kali

Namun tetap saja kau mau memakaiku

Haruskah aku katakana bahwa kau bodoh?

Mau-maunya kau kutemani dengan segenggam ramuan

Sepertinya, kau baru saja meneguk pesona rayuan

Lucu sekali tampaknya, tapi aku harus menggulung lidahku

Kalau dia dapat mengerti maksudku, bagaimana?

Tapi aku yakin lidahku tak akan mempermainkanku, tentu saja

…

Kerlingan bola matanya jatuh terduduk

Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya

Dia tampak tak bergairah sama sekali

Biasanya, ehm, biasanya pelangganku tidak seperti ini

Dengan lincah, menarik siku taganku ke dalam dekapannya

Persis semuat yang tertarik dengan sebutir gula

Padahal itu hanya sebutir, pasti langsung mati rasa

Selalu ingin, ingin, dan ingin kembali mecoba

Dan dengan semangat, aku akan segera bertanya, _“Memangnya sampai berapa yang kau bisa?”_

Seraya berkedip, dia mengacungkan jempolnya

_“Ini, jangan khawatir. Apakah kau mengira aku buaya?”_

Aku mendelik terkik, meski pun ada gerak suara lain

Jaug terselubung di dalam. _“Tentu saja, tentu saja._

_Tidak, tidak, kau bukan lagi buaya, tapi iguana.”_

Berhentilah mengoceh dengan bualan kata-kata

Diamlah sebentar saja

Namun aku tahu, hatiku sudah melayang mengangkasa.

…

Dia terpengkur lagi sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan

Kepalanya lantas berputar ke arahku

Sementara aku baru saja mencabut kunci dari pintu

Meletakkannya di atas meja

Aku berdiri dan kemudian duduk sedikit menjauh darinya

Pandangannya itu, sungguh, telah merubah posisiku

Tatapannya itu, bagaimana caranya kuungkapkan

Lebih tajam dari pisau, membuat leherku tercekik tak karuan

Kakiku bergerak resah, kuharap dia segera memulainya

Bukan hanya diam, diam, dan dingin seperti ini

Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi?

…

Raut wajahnya itu, mampu membuatku membeku

Menusuk ke dalam jantungku

Aku menjadi serba salah tingkah akhirnya

Jujur, jika berhadapan dengan yang lain atau sebelumnya

Mulutku tak henti-hentinya mengoceh, berkomat-kamit tak jelas, terus-menerus ingin berucap

Dan baru selesai setelah ditangkap

Sebenarnya kau juga tidak ingin dia melakukannya

Ini memang akan membawaku semakin jatuh

Teroerosok masuk ke dasar dan tak lagi utuh

Namun setidaknya dia berbicara sepatah-dua patah

Atau mengatakan sudah tidak lagi butuh

Biar selesai dna tidak memberatkan beban di lidah

Jika saja dia belum membeliku lebih dahulu

Aku pasti langsung pergi

Mau sampai kapan seperti ini?

…

Tapi, dia telah menuntaskan segala yang akan kupinta

Biasanya-lagi-pelangganku tidak seperti ini

Transaksi jual beli pasti ada di akhir dan sedikit janji

Jari-jariku sampai berair menunggu sampai kapan aku akan ditanyai

Bahkan dialah, dari semua pembeliku

Membayar paling mahal dan paling sensasional

Namun bila begini kejadiannya, ingin kukembalikan barang rongsokan miliknya dengan cepat-cepat

Atau, memang inikah kemauannya?

…

Perlu ditemani sampai nanti dan terus seperti ini

Oh, oh, oh, enak sekali

Aku malah akan bersyukur, tapi…

Tapi nuraniku mengatakan jika ini tidak adil

Jika ini tidak pantas kulakukanah, bodoh sekali aku ini,berbicara sok-sokan tentang nurani

Padahal bukankah jendela dadamu itu sudah dari dulu mati?

Benar dan terima kasih selalu atas ceramahmu

Biar kuingat sekali lagi, biar sekalian aku menyendiri

…

Oke, ada ide yang mengalir

Akan kutunggu sampai sepuluh menit lagi kalau begitu

Setelah taka da reaksi, akan kukembalikan rongsokan itu

Pergi dengan percuma dan hati ternganga

Namun…

…

Untuk kesekian kalinya dirinya menatapku

Dalam sebuah pandangan yang kurasa tersimpan hampa

Dingin, kaku, keras, dan tampak salju

Kembali membuat tubuhku menggigil terkesima

Terasa ada yang mengganjal pada bagian mata bolanya

Menunjukkan sesosok jiwayang sedan merana

Merintih dari balik pakaian berdasinya

Ini sungguh menarikku lebih jauh tentangnya

Tapi sesuai kata-kataku, kutaruh bungkusan berwarna cokelat, dan balas memandangnya meski diri ini tak berniat

_“Sudahlah, aku akan pergi kalau hanya ini maumu._

_Terbuang seluruh waktuku karena mengamatimu._

_Ambil dan lekas tabung di celenganmu._

_Biar lebih berguna dari pada kau berikan sia-sia kepadaku.”_

Sedikit mengumpat memang, namun kuharap itu taka pa

Kulihat mulutnya terbuka, ingin bertanya

Kuacuhkan saja

Kupungut tas dan setengah meratap

Berjalan cepat-cepat menuju pintu ternama

Namun saat kutarik pegangannya, dia, oh tak kusangka

_“Kejora!”_

…

Mendadak energi dalam jiwaku terasa terkikis

Meluap-luap membanjiri suara-suara dalam telinga

Tersedot masuk ke dalam sejurus pusaran, lalu habis

Oh, ulangi lagi, kutak percaya, kau berkata apa?

Kejora?

Menakutkan sekali kelihatannya

_“Tapi maaf, namaku bukan Kejora.”_

Ini aneh, hatiku terus-menerus dilabrak sejuta duga

Dirinya… Nama itu… Dirinya…

Tidak mungkin! Mustahil mulutmu berbusa!

Coba biar kudengar sekali lagi apa bedanya

…

_“Pandanglah aku, kau tidak ingat mengapa?”_

Dengan susah payah, kulangkahkan kakiku yang kaku

Walau sakit saat kupaksakan

Untuk menutupi keresahan yang tak terkatakan

Berlarut-larut menggenangi karang

Bukan mengapa, _“Tapi bagaimana?”_

Kugelengkan berkali-kali pikiran di kepala

Kujingkatkan kakiku, mundur ke belakang, satu dua

_“Mustahil, tak bisa…”_

_…_

_“Pasti ini hanya gurauan semata, lelucon yang kocak, bukan?”_

Kusinggungkan bibir dengan kasar

Dan sebuah senyuman masam

Menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak karuan

Perlu bukti apa lagi, Sayang?

Kendalikan, kendalikan, kendalikan

…

Bukanlah sebuah khayalan

Bukan ilusi atau hanyut dalam dongeng fantasi

_“Inikah kau… Senja?”_

Terpekik awalnya menahan

Kutelan ludah, tubuhku tiba-tiba mengerdil

Pasti kesalahan… Pasti… Pasti…

 _“Kau…”_ tercekik leherku rasanya.

_“Bisa-bagaimana-tinggal… Cerita… Cerita?”_

Seperti ada gabus yang menyumbat, menggetarkan suaraku dengan begitu hebat

Merangsang getaran-getaran itu menjadi terbata

Aku ingin ada yang menamparku sekarang

Jadikanlah tanda, untuk memahami masa-masa

Letupkan prasangka yang terus berlumur dalam pikiran

Dekat dengan kisikan ingatan

Di waktu yang lalu…

…

_“Ini kisah kita berdua. Tertuang dalam tinta lembaran._

_Bila tak ingin mendengar, cepat katakana._

_Bila tak ingin melihat, cepat rasakan_

_Bila tak ingin kusampaikan, silahkan hentikan_

_Bila tak ingin terlewat, mohon lambatkan_

_Siapa juga yang hendak mempedulikan?”_

.

Sepercik raungan, menyelimuti atmosfer

Mengecoh hatimu agar bertindak geger

Ketika masih bersama-sama

Di bawah dedaunan manga

Air yang menetes melintas

Aku menyandarkan punggungku, sambil menebak kejadian apa lagi yang akan tersingkap

Mengerubungi arti kasih sesungguhnya

Terperangkap dilemma luar biasa menkajubkan

Yang menjadi karang dalam sejarah kebersamaan

Patutkah ini kupertanyakan?

Mengombak antara pasti setuju atau larangan

…

Kita di sini selalu

Berharap sutra-sutra menjadi merah

Bukannya malah putih melulu

Segeralah, hari cepatlah berhenti cerah

_“Maka sejak itulah, kau panggil aku Senja_

_Untuk mengenang arti kesetiaan sejati.”_

 Di dalamnya, banyak terukur canda dan tawa

Meski pun akhirnya harus berakhir dengna nestapa

Tergagap-gagap karena terus tersandung derita

Namun tak sedikit pun ada curiga

Entah ke mana dirimu berkelana

Aku menunduk, masih mengharap di sini ada luka

Menganga, meminta untuk dilupa

Tapi jelas kutahu sesungguhnya hanya percuma

Sampai Senja datang berikutnya dan kau bakar janji

Kau bakar harga diriku saat itu juga

…

Dirimu yang selalu kudamba…

Dirimu yang selalu aku puja…

Dirimu yang selalu aku bawa…

Namun dirimu ternyata pelupa

Padahal kursimu kau bilang sudah binasa

Mengapa kau ucapkan omong kosong yang sia-sia?

Kuanggap itu tanda, kutahu kau tak akan pernah ingkar

Tapi ujungnya mengapa harus berdecak melingkar?

…

Kubiarkan saja isinya

Pada sebuah waktu, aku tahu

Aku masih tentu menunggu

Sebuah parosi itu divideokan kembali

Mengenang bagaimana lusuhnya pakaian tua

Berhasil aku lucuti

Keluar dari dasar kepalaku, bermain-main di taman

Tentang lagu, apa dia mau membalasku?

Apa, memang benarkah?

Apa iya, sebetulnya itu hanya mainan semata?

Lalu kusimpan lagi bagian punggungku

Dan kuingat saat-saat yang indah saja

Tapi ini mengajarkanku kepada aniaya

…

Di atas itu, lihatlah kembali

Setelah lenyap kemampuan pengikat

Kau menusukku dengan pisau yang begitu tajam

Mengalihkan aku kepada sebuah pengkhianatan

Begitu kutahu, tanda apa yang masih tergoresdalam dahiku

_…_

_“Itulah mengapa kau menyebutku Kejora._

_Untuk mengenang arti kasih sayang dan cinta sejati.”_

Tak pernah tergilas, kecuali ia benar-benar mati

Dia ada di atas sana, bersinar septih mutiara

Melengkapi teori dan hukum yang tidak mampu lagi bersikap bujaksana

Dia ada di atas sana, di atas singgahsana

…

Namun katamu dulu dia bahagia

Sekarang mengapa harus kau sentuh ini dusta?

Kau robek seluru sikapku tanpa sisa

Kau biarkan dirinya terbuka menganga

Kau pecah dia menjadi serpuhan-serpihan kaca

Masih kurangkah itu semua?

Tidak ingatkah ketika kurangkul seribu usaha?

Kusiapkan seikat bunga, mengembara bersama luka

Sedangkan kau berlayar menuju pusara ternyata

Mengapa tak dapat kau cegah itu dada?

Bersama kapalmu, tanpa desisan kata-kata

Masih kurangkah itu semua?

…

Pada saat-saat seperti ini, izinkanlah aku bertanya

_“Apa artinya?”_

Pada detik-detik sekarang ini, izinkanlah kau berkata

_“Cinta atau setia?”_

Pada menit-menit terakhir ini, izinkanlah kau bercerita

_“Dusta atau lupa?”_

…

_“Kejoraku, di mana lagi kau akan sembunyikan wajahmu?”_

…

Dunia seakan-akan telah terbalik

Awannya merosot terapung tak berkutik

Kakiku berjalan menapaki lautan biru

Yang menggelincirkan aku tanpa harus ragu

Aku tidak akan mampu mengangkatnya kalau pun ingin

Matahari berang, terpaku menatap sejuta kesombongan

Anaknya malah berlari-lari riang, mengelilingi jalan

Mengucapkan kata-kata selamat tinggal

Kembali kepada fakta, menggeliat dari curangnya ingatan

…

Lalu, dunia telah normal lagi

Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu

Kenormalannya, apakah normalku juga?

…

_“Kejoraku, pandanglah aku. Aku tidak akan marah padamu.”_

…

Tidak, sinting, gila, aku masih waras. Terima kasih

Kalau benar ini racun dariku, aku tidak perlu mati

Seharusnya biarkan saja madu itu tidak kucari

Diam saja di sana, aman terkendali

Berpura-pura lupa atau malah tidak ingat sama sekali

Dan masih saja, tak puas dirimu yang telah memergokiku

Berusaha lagi menjegalku, memintaku memuntahkan luapan pikiran pada zaman-zaman ketika aku kabur

Menjauh dari tepung yang baru saja kau tabur

…

_“Kejoraku, ceritakan saja. Jangan takut atau ragu. Aku di sini tidak apa-apa, kau akan baik-baik saja.”_

…

Masih saja resah, berbohong untuk meuntah

Bukannya indah, malah berakhir dengan basah

Kau seharusnya tidak menangkap…

Kau seharusnya tidak mengurungku…

…

_“Ayolah, Kejoraku. Aku tahu hatimu sudah pasrah, sungguh tidak apa-apa. Semuanya telah berlalu, jangan menjauh lagi dariku. Bila aku yang salah mudah. Bila kau yang salah, sudah. Bila kita berdua yang salah, benarkah?”_

…

Aku ingin menamparmu, tapi kau benar, itu lucu

Aku harus memulainya, agar kau juga tahu bagaimana itu pilu

Tapi petama-tama, izinkanlah aku mengeluh padamu

“Semu atau palsu?”

**_._ **

**_(Senin, 27 Oktober 2014)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	5. Tak Bertangkai

**LIMA**

**Tak Bertangkai**

**.**

Kalau bukan karena dirimu, mau apa lagi?

Kalau bukan karena rayuanmu, mau menangis lagi?

Oh, baiklah, baiklah, tak akan kubiarkan dirimu mwnjauhi gerak iramaku lagi, meski hanya sejengkal jari

…

Apakah kau masih ingat sesuatu yang namanya kehilangan?

Aku pergi, mungkin salahku sendiri

Aku masih lupa, mungkin aku sudah amnesia

Tentang tali yang telah kau lemparkan kepadaku

Mengutip kata-kata dari seorang guru

 _“Malu bertanya, sesat di jalan,”_ katanya begitu

Maka saat itulah aku mulai berpikir itu kamu

Oh, menggelikan kata si induk sang buruk gagak

Dia berteriak-teriak sampai serak

Mengira dirinya telah berubah menjadi burung merak

Lucu sekali, benar-benar kocak

Tapi tak tahukah engkau jika aku masih tetap batu?

Kera sekali, sampai-sampai butuh palu

Untuk memecahkannya menjadi buiran abu

_“Ayo, mari kita bermain di luar sana._

_Lebih menyenangkan, mari kuajak pergi.”_

Namun tak tahukah engkau jika aku masih tetap duduk?

Bertahan begitu bandelnya meski sudah diseruduk

Oleh banteng-banteng liar yang sekarang terbatuk-batuk

Benar, aku masih saja bernama sakura

Walau pun dia tidak mekar-mekar juga

Meski telah kau siram dengan seember air sekali pun

Dia bertahan! Oh, sungguh mengharukan

Berjalan tertimpang-timpang, terlalu berang

Aku harus kesal begini, aku pasti mengakui

Aku bertahan! Oh, sungguh menggelikan

Di daerah perempatan itu, perempuan jalanan

Setelah tadinya dimanja bersama semangkuk perhiasan

Sekarang harus terima memakai pakaian lungsuran

Aku harus jengkel begini, aku pasti meragui

Aku bertahan! Oh, sungguh lucu sekali

Bertebaran memegangi seciduk air suci

Katamu itulah yang dinamakan janji

Aku harus marah begini, aku pasti diracun

Aku tetap bertahan! Oh, sungguh sadis sekali

Kaca-kaca mulai mengembun menutup

Ditambah dengan salju-salju menutupi pelupuk

Lama sekali, aku sudah lelah mengantuk

Menunggu itu semu…

Menanti itu palsu…

…

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

Kau atau aku yang amnesia?

Tapi katamu dulu itu bukti setia

Baiklah, aku coba

Namun haruskah terus meratapi matahari?

Sampai kau datang kembali, dia tidak mau terbit lagi

Aku tak ingin pergi, bersama jejak bayangan

Kau harus kuhapus secepatnya, harus bisa

Tapi aku malah menunduk dan mengadu pelan-pelan

Kutinggalkan saja itu lara, dia di sana

Mematung, meminta untuk diperban

Dengan kapas-kapas putih sebagai dindingnya

Dia menjadi terpenjara akhirnya

Sedih harus sedih, pedih harus pedih

Masa iya? Ternyata cuma sampai di situ ia membuka

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Dia belum sembuh

Sakit, harus begini terlalu lama untuk menunggu obatnya

Dan kurasa, dia tak akan pernah dapat sembuh selamanya

Sampai tiba waktu gerhana, muncul di balik jendela

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka mata bolanya

Ah, kau hanya bercanda. Sudah, lupakan saja

Ternyata memang benar, sang pembawa Halilintar

Bunga sakura memang sebetulnya tidak perlu mekar

Kau langgar pantangan, dan aku akan menirunya

Berkicau lagi, tanpa batang atau dahan

Melayu lagi, ditebang tanpa bisa meminta pertolongan

Ingin menghindarinya dengan berjingkat-jingkat seriang katak yang berloncatan

Tapi malah semakin bagus, berlomba tak karuan

Panah-panah mendesak bertubrukan

Ingin ambruk atau sekedar berlagak pingsan

Bicaralah jujur, berterus terang

Tak akan ada yang mampu menyakitiku sekarang

Karena hatimu kukira sudah pasti kau bekukan

Tak tanggung-tanggung, akan kutirukan

Tanpa berucap selamat tinggal atau kata-kata tertulis dalam pengesahan Undang-Undang

Kini, aku hanya bisa melambai senang sekaligus muram

Dan akhirnya aku terpaksa msuk, Pangeran

…

Bukannya dulu engkau yang mengatakan akan adanya dongeng itu dahulu?

Malah kau lempar-lempar, bagai peluru

Aku masih ingat akan hal itu, tentu

Memang benar, hasil keputusanku

Menyenangkan hari-hari suramku

Malah bagus, ini yang telah kutunggu-tunggu

Tak perlu lagi mengingat ke dapur rekaman

Memintanya agar film itu tak usah diputar ulang

…

Sekarang rasanya yang tersisa hanyalah sesak

Bergerumbul di sana-sini hendak kabur

Berlari berkeliling melonjak-lonjak

Menutupi yang lainnya agar tetap tidur

Tidak dapat bangun dengan mendadak

Seperti sebelumnya ketika ayah ayam yang bertelur

Bangun dan melengkingkan suara sampai retak

Nada-nadanya tidak perlu diatur

Kaku rasanya di sini, serasa ingin meledak

Semakin meletup, bertambah mendesak

Memang sulit pada awalnya karena itu

Tapi percayalah, di sini aku masih bisa bernapas

Di antara tekanan-tekanan para pemanah api

Yang dipompakan tanpa harus bersembunyi

Atau menutupi dirinya lagi

…

Aku di tengah-tengahnya, mencoba bertahan

Mengharap dirimu akan datang

Aku berkeliling, tanpa jemu-jemu

Menepis segala rasa sepi yang mengitari

Namun bukannya wujudmu yang menghampiri

Batang hidungmu saja aku tak pernah tahu

Aku mencari di sana sini

Setelah mengikuti permainan sepak bola

Ditendang-tendang, dilempar-lempar

Tapi Pangeran, aku sungguh terlalu sabar

Meladeni mereka, salahku sepenuhnya

Sambil menghilangkan kisikan bisikan

Yang mengganggu pekerjaan baru dan muliaku

Dan aku tak akan berbohong, Pangeran

Bila aku sedan ketaktan sekarang

Lagi-lagi kau terhimpit dalam himpitan jebakan

Berkali-kali aku harus kelelahan, setelah diserang

…

Maka setelah matahari tak terbit lagi

Aku menuntup kelambuku, kututup jendelaku

Sudah terlalu jauh untuk berhenti melangkah

Mungkin selamanya harus kulupakan

Mulai kukatakan ini wajar atau bahkan normal

…

Sekarang, bolehkah aku marah?

Aku tak punya tangkai untuk menopang bunga sakura

Ia terlanjur lemah tak berdaya

Lemas tanpa air sucimu, mungkin salahmu

Tak pernah kau siram karena kemarau

Atau mungkin si bunga sakura saja yang bosoh

Tolol benar menanti ini hujan, padahal petir tiada

Dasar goblok itu bunga, menunggu panas reda

Masih ada kelopak lain yang tersisa, atau masihkah?

Sakura mulai mencium bau salah

Udara juga mulai ditanami sumpah serapah

Sedang aku dikejar-kejar Halilintar

Bukan bunyinya yang memekakkan telinga

Tapi itulah namanya pengkhianatan

Katanya namanya kepalsuan, sampai di manakah?

Roda-roda mobil mulai riang gembira berjalan

Aku cuma bisa terseok-seok di jerujinya

Katanya sakitnya bukan sekedar mainan

Ia hanya berbohong atau mengigau, bukan?

Menyebut memanggil namamu

Oh sungguh, aku malu, aku ragu

Memekik meneriakkan canda tawamu

Oh sungguh, itu dulu, itu baju

Menjerit mengucap itu semu

Oh sungguh, ini aku, ini kamu

Oh sungguh, aku ini, kamu ini

Bodoh benar merajuti jalan raya kini

…

Maka beginilah akhirnya, Pangeran

Kisahku berhenti sampai di sini saja

Aku terlalu muka, ingin muntah-muntah

Aku berhasrat melamak, ingin meludah-ludah

Tapi akankah engkau percaya aku masih sakura

Engkau pasti telah curiga padaku sebelumnya

Maka beginilah

Jika ingin kau rubah, tapi maaf dahanku sudah terlanjur patah

**_._ **

**_(Rabu, 29 Oktober 2014)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	6. Kini 'kan Kembali

**ENAM**

**Kini ‘kan Kembali**

**.**

Tak butuh isolasi untuk menyambung

Potongan-potongan yang jatuh menggelembung

Sudahlah, ternyata sama-sama salah

Pegang lagi untuk menghangatkan diri

Katamu rasanya bagai tertusuk duri

Memang benar, terima ksih atas pengakuannya

…

Mari kita melangkah di jalan setapak

Untuk mengingat beberapa saja

Bersamaan beberapa tragedi yang benar-benar rusak

Tak peduli apakah ia perlu dibentak-bentak

Atau cukup dengan lelucon yang kocak

Kuping sudah tuli karena seringnya ia digertak

Menyedihkan sebenarnya, minta dijambak

Tidak ingin mengingat, malah dijambak

Tidak ingin mengingat, tapi apa boleh buat

Karena kini hal itu telah kembali

Jangan sungkan-sungkan, bersikaplah pemberani

…

Ayo kita berjalan mengitari gedung-gedung menjulang

Di atas awan, tentunya ada pesawat terbang

Peganglah tangan ini dan mari kita mencoba menyebrang

Bila tak sudi, cukuplah dengan berenang

Duduk-duduk di pinggir rembulan, berulang-ulang

Jangan katakan nantinya kau akan bosan

Bila sudah selesai memasak kerang atau udang

Segera tiriskan di piring-piring tempat pertapaan

Lalu kita akan melepas penat dengan riang

Bertatap-tatapan, tapi segera membuang pandang

Inikah maumu sekarang, Pangeran?

…

Lekas kita berlari menjelajahi seluruh negeri

Aku tidak sedang berhasrat untuk membuat janji

Sebab aku terlalu takut bagaimana rasanya dikhianati

Atau malah aku yang tergerak untuk mengingkari

Pasti kau anggap ini hanya bualan _personifikasi_

Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin berhenti

Bisakah dirimu memahami?

Jangan-jangan kau melahapnya seperti dikibuli

Kau ragu-ragu atau bahkan tidak mengerti?

Maaf, tapi terimalah kata-kataku yang sudah pasti

Kau dan aku sudah bukan yang dulu lagi

…

Cepat kita terbang mengendarai burung dara

Biarkan dirinya mengikat lepas segala ucapanku di udara

Agar semua orang tahu segalanya telah berakhir mesra

Jika di tengah jalan dia berkicau bising, abaikan saja

Mungkin hanya masalah waktu yang tak mampu berbicara

Kembalilah menjadi anak kecil, mengeja larik-larik frasa

Selepas pulang sekolah, _“ditaruh di mana tasnya, Mama?”_

_“Tak kusangka, oh, aku tak mau menduga._

_Kelincahanmu terpuruk di sini, Kejora.”_

_“Benar, Senja. Itu baru janjiku yang melega.”_

Jika tidak terima, maaf, sekali lagi aku tidak pura-pura.

…

Di perempata terakhir, kini ‘kan kembali

Akan kubawa jati diriku lagi

Kau lebih baik pulang bersama serbuk sari

Sebab putiknya sudah hilang sejak saat ini

Baik-baik saja di perjalanan, biar mewangi

Sedang aku akan berbalik menjejaki

Sebuah rute baru tiba di batas perapian sanubari

Senyummu, kini tak sepantasnya hadir kembali

Dalam pesona pandangan jeruji besi

**_._ **

**_(Kamis, 30 Oktober 2014)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bersambung)**


	7. Malam Mengejang

**TUJUH**

**Malam Mengejang**

**.**

Jadi kami akhirnya pulang

Setelah melalui percakapan yang menggetarkan

Dan tanpa diberi peringatan, tak ada alasan memandang

…

Membuka pintu, sekarang aku duduk di belakang

Kurasakan lampu di jalanan ingin padam

Seakan gelap gulitalah yang membungkus kekelaman

Oh sungguh, aku tak tahan

Berdiam diri di sini, seperti tahanan

Aku terpaksa mengukur jalan kebisuan

Memegang dinginnya udara, sendirian

…

Pangeran, bisakah kau percepat gerakmu

Aku mana mungkin terganggu

Sayang sekali, kau hanya membatu

Ingin sekali aku membuka jendela itu

Tapi sungguh, bisa masuk penjara bila begitu

…

Udara bergerak ke sana ke marimembuatku tertatih untuk memicingkan mata ini

Tertangkap sudah dan akhirnya masuk bui

Boleh aku taruh ini suara?

Yang lagi-lagi ingin mati karenanya

Mauku sebenarnya hanya sederhana

Mencoba mengggoyangkan diri untukk bergumam bercanda

Tapi tenggorokanku sedang tersumbat rupanya

Terkena senjata yang meledakkan entah apa

Bisa begitu, pita suaraku rusak entah mengapa

Jalannya awalnya biasa

Namun setelah mengendap, ia tidak jadi keluar entah bagaimana

Mungkin sedang terjebak kemacetan kurasa

…

Jalannya menjadi panjang, tak habis-habis

Tidak seperti saat aku berangkat

Dengannya dulu, rasanya sudah sebad

Tanganku sebisa mungkin dibebat

Ia terluka terlalu parah

Seperti itu bentuknya, berdarah-darah

Rasanya tak hanya itu saja, namun juga perih membara

Merambat seperti terjangkit listrik karenanya

…

Mata bolaku mengejap, bertahan sebisanya

Untuk tidak membentuk awan-awan hitam

Agar tidak terjadi gemuruh petir dan halilintar

Yang membawa kenyataan akan adanya banir bandang

Karena hujan sedang bersiap-siap di dalam pelanuhan

Aku sebenarnya tahu, mainan manik-manik meluncur lepas

Tanpa bisa dihadang lagi, mengucur deras

Menahan kesakitan, agar ia tidak menjerit keras

_“Tapi maaf, apakah Anda membutuhkan tisu?”_

Kau bilang begitu, apakah aku bisa mempercayai telingaku?

Ayo, bilang lagi padaku, aku tak mau tertipu

_“Tak perlu sungkan, ambil saja semaumu_

_Aku tahu, ini sedikit mengacaukan pikiranmu.”_

Aku terkesiap, berusaha menahan perih di ulu

_“Tidak, tapi terima kasi atas tawaranmu._

_Aku di sini baik, pikiranku juga tidak kacau._

_Hanya saja aku ingin menghangatkan kejernihanku.”_

…

Dan malam pun berlalu dengan kencang

Sakitnya amat tak tertahankan

Udara-udara terbalik menjungkir mengerang

Pengapnya malam tak dapat mampu mengalahkan

Sebuah jeritan

Yang arah datangnya tak kelihatan

Entah dari mana asalnya, mungkin dari dalam

Berlari-lari, tertatih-tatih, masih menggerung berkilauan

Kalau begitu, mohon izinkan

Aku ingin beristirahat, terlalu lama kelelahan

Menambah malangnya nasib si kupu-kupu hitam

Sungguh meriahnya suasana malam

Tambah lagi kecepatan, aku ingin segera berhenti, Pangeran

Segera mandi dan memeluk boneka beruang

Dan segera tidur di kamar kesayangan

…

Kalau aku boleh bertanya, mengapa bisa menjadi begini akhirnya

Aku tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana maksudnya

Kau sendiri mungkin juga kebingungan menelannya

Seharusnya jalan ceritanya tidak menjadi demikian

Dulu bukannya ada janji, dan sekarang?

Semuanya telah mati, berpaling menjadi api

Yang mencacah menyerang urat-urat kami

Kalau begitu, rasakan pembalasannya kini

Inilah akibatnya, karena telah melanggar janji

Sumpah setia juga telah terjungkir menjadi kutukan

Kepada kami berdua karena berani-beraninya melanggar

Alih-alih berkilau terang-benderang

Malah menjadi samar dan suram, serta memuakkan

…

Malam kembali mengejang menerjang

Bersama angin dan salju yang menetes dari pegunungan

Di pelupuk mata rasanya sembab, basah tak karuan

**_._ **

**_(Jum’at, 31 Oktober 2014)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	8. Antara Kau dan Aku

**DELAPAN**

**Antara Kau dan Aku**

**.**

Melangkah keluar begitu cepat

Ya, hujan telah kau telan bulat-bulat

Buat apa sekarang terlalu berharap

Kuberdiri, kata-kata terima kasih hendak terucap

Tapi mengapa pita suaraku mendadak terjerat?

Ia cuma sampai pada batas kerongkongan, dan akhirnya apa yang keluar di ujung jagad?

Selain begumam, _“maaf, aku terlalu penat. Sekarang bolehkah aku berangkat?”_

…

Berbalik, ingin kusentuh itu pintu

Namun masih ada yang mencegahku

Ada sentuhan-sentuhan halus di telingaku

_“Kejora, aku ingin berbicara dulu denganmu.”_

…

Maka, aku pun berbalik kembali

Menghadapi sesosok yang perlu diperingati

Berdecak menggeleng, _“Mau apa lagi?”_

Apakah kau tak juga mengerti?

Perjalananmu cukup sampai di sini

Aku tak ingin mengulang apa yang disebut janji

Sudah cukup bagiku karena mengkhianati

Dan kau juga tahu, aku tak dapat dibilang ‘normal’ lagi

…

Mata bolamu membulat memancar

Bagiku jelas, kau ingin kuajak bertengkar

Bukankah sudah cukup hatiku terpencar-pencar

_“Bukan begitu. Jika ini memang salahku, dapatkah kau memaafkanku?_

_Aku tahu ini sudah sungguh terlalu. Tapi cerminku masih terpantul bayanganmu._

_Tidak mudah untuk melupakan, sebuah pencarian._

_Rasanya telah berabad-abad kumenanti_

_Dan ketika sudah kutemukan, haruskah aku melepas semuanya pergi?_

_Ini tidak dapat disebut menyenangkan_

_Kalau buka karena Kejora, kenapa aku harus mau bertahan?_

_Kalau bukan karena teringat sumpah tak terlanggar, mengapa juga harus kulakukan pertemuan?_

_Kalau bukan karena dirimu, Kejoraku sayang, apa pula aku harus keracunan?_

_Memang riskan, mari kita lupakan, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal._

_Bisakah engkau paham?”_

…

_“Tapi, oh, Pangeran…”_

…

_“Jangan melawanku seperti itu, aku nanti tambah keliru._

_Aku tak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu._

_Ucapanmu itu semakin membuatku gemasdengan pipimu._

_Jangan lagi mejauh dariku._

_Aku sungguh terlalu jatuh dalam aroma keharumanmu._

_Dan tak ada lagi yang mampu menolongku.”_

…

_“Tapi Pangeran, aku…”_

…

_“Kejoraku, aku tak peduli lagi pada sebuah janji._

_Kita berdua telah membakarnya habis, sekarang malah menjadi abu yang semakin terkikis._

_Terus berkurang karena jarak yang terlalu jauh telah memisahkan._

_Kumohon, berhentilah melawan, aku sungguh sudah tak tahan._

_Kembali seperti masa-masa yang dulu lagi._

_Menyongsong cita-cita masa kecil yang akan kita salami._

_Bersama-sama, biar kubawa sekalian, tak mau aku melepaskan._

_Sungguh, aku tak mau lagi ada lambaian tangan._

_Sudah cukup pencarian._

_Ayo, sekarang kita ukir lagi di balik awan, kisah antara Putri dan Pangeran.”_

…

_“Pangeran, dengarkan sebentar.”_

Aku tahu, saat hendak berkata begitu

Kepalaku harus berfikir hingga ke seribu

Betapa sulitnya bibir ini, mengucap jemu

Sampai-sampai dadaku ingin meledak rasanya

Riang gembira saking senangnya

Ketika mendengar ajakanmu, tersangkit di jendela

Memang tak dapat dilukiskan, kehangatan yang mengudara

Menjalari jari-jemari, di seluruh tubuh

Saat kau panggil namaku… _Kejora_

Aku tidak akan menutup-nutupi bahwa aku sangat bahagia

Memutar film itu tentunya

Bersemarak, di bagian dalam relung jalan rahasia

Berjingkrak-jingkrak, memekik, bersorak penuh tawa

Akhirnya kata-kata itu akan kudengar juga

Setelah bersemedi aku menanti-nanti kapan berjelaga

Di siang malamku, aku terus berjaga

Tak sanggup aku melupa, untuk terus membuka mata

Lelah sekali, tapi ini bisa dibilang sensasi

…

Namun yang terjadi kini menjadi terjungkir

Kepalaku ada di bawah, berlari menyingkir

Sedangkan kakiku di atas, berteriak memelintir

Kupingku ragu, karen takutnya akan diukir

Yang dihadiri oleh hanya beberapa gelintir

Sebagian senang dan tampak tenang-tenang saja

Sebagian lagi hendak ingin mengutuki

Lalu sebagian yang lain memilih untuk bermain-main

Walau pun sebagian yang lain itu pentingya luar biasa

Meski pun rasanya membakar mesra

Menggiring berjalan terus layaknya acara sepak bola

Semakin memuncak rasanya sungguh panas membara

Biar pun ini luka, tanpa ada obatnya

Aku juga tahu, pasti akan terus mengucur juga nantinya

Tapi biarkan saja, aku tidak apa-apa

Aku sungguh akan baik-baik saja

…

Tepi bila ini yang namanya keputusan, Pangeran

Dia tak akan pernah mempedulikan

Berapa pun beratnya di sebelah lamunan

Sebab, ia telah bertekad kuat, tuan-tuan

Ayo, sekarang lekatkan

Dekap dan peluk erat ia di pikiran

Jangan biarkan permusuhan antara bagian dalam serpihan kaca di jendelamu itu menghancurkan

Aku adalah seorang hakim keadilan

Tak akan kubirkan mereka begitu congkak menyerang

Karena seperti yang telah aku katakana

Aku telah membulatkan niat, sudah kupasang

Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan

Jadi jangan harap kalian akan mengangkat pedang

…

Maka dengarkanlah ini pengakuan

_“Pangeran, jangan lagi kau hendak ketahuan._

_Aku juga tahu, ini memang bertanya sungguh keterlaluan._

_Tak akan bisa kau angkat bebannya sendirian._

_Sudah terjadi, janganlah dilawan._

_Kalau kau bandel, tak akan aku dikejutkan._

_Oleh apa pun, bagaimana pun, namanya perlakuan_

_Darimu, karena aku benar-benar gila sekarang_

_Sinting sesudah tadinya waras selama satu jam._

_Tadinya aku divonis menderita kecanduan._

_Namun sekarang semuanya telah lewat, Pangeran._

_Aku cukup kuat dan tegar, tak aka nada lagi tangisan._

_Yang seperti dulu, meremuk-remukkan tulang._

_Jadi saat aku berkata, mohon izinkan._

_Janganlah engkau paksa hentikan._

_Karena telah kubuat surat pengakuan._

_Tentang kau dan aku, Pangeran.”_

…

Mata bolaku jelas berbinar, sebab ia boleh bangga sekarang

Setelah sebelumnya harus kutahan

Karena telah kukatakan…

…

_“…Antara kau dan aku, semuanya telah tiada tak tersisa._

_Janganlah dijadikan kenangan, namun pelajaran._

_Bagi siapa pun tentunya._

_Kau dan aku itu bukanlah satu._

_Kita hanya rekan kerja, orang biasa._

_Kau boleh melihat akhirnya._

_Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sungguh baik-baik saja…”_

**_._ **

**_(Sabtu, 01 November 2014)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	9. Antara Aku dan Dia

**SEMBILAN  
Antara Aku dan Dia**

**.**

Berjumpa lagi aku dengan pintu

Setelah meninggalkan rintik-rintik di mobilmu

Tetes-tetes yang mengharu biru

Titik-titik yang sekarang menyilaukan

Seputih mutiara atau pun salju

…

Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu

Aku mengerti, aku sangat mengerti

Lukanya tak berpindah-pindah, tentu

Dia baik-baik saja di sini

…

Kutatap balik, lalu kutatap dari bilik

Dia rupanya menungguku, bahkan mungkin mendengarku

Duduk di kursi, siaga menyambutku

Hujau mata bolanya itu

Oh, sungguh, tak dapat ditahan

Betapa manisnya ketika melihatnya

Sedangkan ini, bola mata hitam si binatang

Tak kuasa harus berdiri menyaksikan

Tak kuat harus duduk berdampingan

Rasa-rasanya ingin segera pingsan

…

Selama ini, belum pernah ada mata seperti itu

Yang mampu menusuk membuat ngilu

Membunuh habis prasangka dusta atau ragu

Ketenangan dan kedamaian yang menggerutu

Tetapi tidak bila disandingkan dengan mata bolamu

Mereka tampil sangat cocok

Begitu menawan bagai Romeo dan Juliette

Membuat jantung terasa dikocok-kocok

Atau malah seperti Jack dan Rose bersiluet

Membentuk bayangan yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi

Apakah satu atau dua yang ternyata memiliki

Kekuatan yang bebas terpancar

Menghilangkan sebongkah kebekuan

Yang seabad ini, sellau ditutup-tutupi

Padahal aku basa harus menjadi hakim

Mengapa sekarang malah aku yang dihakimi?

Dia jelas membuatku gemas

Inginnya kuremas-remas

Di genggaman tangan, layaknya kertas

Dan setelah terbanjiri, barulah bisa diperas

Apa pun namanya, aku selalu suka

…

Apalagi bibirnya, membuatku merona

Mata yang tadinya hitam berubah jingga

Dan bahkan sekarang, tersenyum sederhana

Tertarik ingin ikut juga

Tapi bukannya begitu malah lupa

Seakan otot-otot di sekitar rahang telah buta

Tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalasnya

Ditemani oleh dinginnya sejuta rasa

Warnanya kini menjadi merah

Seperti habis meneguk secangkir darah

Posisinya mana bisa kutahan

Aku ingin menjadi bayangannya kalau perlu

Tak usah ambil pusing berpikir risau

Bermain tenang-tenang saja

Bukan, bukan mata bolanya atau bibirnya

Tapi apa yang terjadi akibatnya

Tak ada pujian yang lebih pantas diterima

Selain “memesona”

Apa pun sebutannya, aku selalu suka

…

Namun karena mengerasnya ini batu

Terkuncinya ini pintu

Sudah habis, taka da waktu untuk itu

Semestinya memang begitu di hari-hari semu

Tapi bahkan bernapas saja masih butuh alat bantu

…

Dadaku sesak, ingin meledak

Aku butuh diberi napas buatan

Aku perlu dibelikan segelas ramuan

Aku harus dicekoki madu secawan

Untuk menghapus file-file yang tadinya tersimpan

Kemudian aku kahirnya kembali terehenyak

Ketika dia, akhirnya pula, menawariku minman

Aku ingin berucap, “tak usah”

Tapi kekuatannya hanya sampai perbatasan tenggorokan dan kerongkongan, lalu menguap entah ke mana

Maka ketika dia kembali sambil membawa nampan

Aku ingin berkata, “terima kasih”

Tapi tenaganya hanya sampai pada langit-langit selimut, lalu menggulung setelah diguyur banjir bandang

…

Teman kecilku, bolehkah untuk beristirahat sejenak?

Bolehkah aku meminjam bahumu, sebentar saja

Atau kalau kau mengizinkan, aku duduk di pangkuanmu

Sambil meremas botol-botol kaca itu

Yang tak lagi bening, tersiram tanah

Membuatnya berwarna cokelat, sekaligus menjijikkan

Lalu dia mengusap perlahan-lahan, membuat kenyamanan

Apakah waktu sedang ikut penasaran?

Kalau “ya”, sebaiknya dia menurunkan tangan

Kalau “tidak”, kuharap tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan

…

Aku ingin sekali ada yang mematikan gerak selku

Biarkan darahnya juga ikut membeku

Karena sudah tak tahan, menyimpan dendam

Berkesumat di lubang kecil si kumbang

Menarik-narik dan menghantui, gadis yang malang

Sungguh, ironi sekali pada akhirnya

…

Dongeng-dongeng hendak bertebaran

Membanjiri lantai, agar dia sadar

Tangan penumpunya seharusnya tidak di sini sekarang

Dan lututnya, tak pantas bertekuk dalam diam

Di mana hanya tinggal keremangan

Mendesir-desir, meremukkan tulang

…

Mitos-mitos melayang-layang di udara

Terbang bersama deru badai di angkasa

Sekerat kertas putih itu mendadak terlupakan

Hanya digerakkan, pada saat angina lewat

Di mana tikus-tikus kembali berulah

Mencuri keju-keju yang terasa asin di lidah

…

Legenda-legenda telah tercipta

Dan luka lama yang tertutup dengan mesra

Pada saat itu juga, semuanya gulita

Hanya tinggal bayangan yang bercahaya

Di mana ada pertanyaan tentang kian

Tak satu pun ada jawaban yang sepadan

…

Fabel-fabel lama, menghilang tanpa bekas

Tak diketahui di mana jejak nestapanya

Termasuk kisah Senja dan Kejora yang tidak berangka

Mengetuk-ngetuk, minta dibuka

Di mana sudah selesai tugasnya

Maka selsai pula jalan kepulangannya

…

Fakta-fakta yang masih tersisa

Mengerut saat dia berkata pada akhirnya

_“Ayo, tidurlah bintang malam._

_Gelap sudah karena mendung yang tak kunjung padam._

_Jangan menjadi hujan deras._

_Ayo, aku ajak untuk beristirahat, meringankan beban pikiran yang mengganjal_

_Sebaiknya tidak usah diingat, lebih baik dilupakan._

_Aku tahu, keputusanmu memnag berat._

_Aku tahu sejak dulu, sebelum dirimu mengaku._

_Ayo, janganlah lagi berpikir risau._

_Ajak dia tidur dalam kepulasanmu.”_

…

Masih belum normal keadaan alam semesta

Benarkah? Maksudnya apa sudah kadaluarsa?

Pengertiannya, apakah pengertianku juga?

…

Akhirnya bangkitlah sang meteor

Turun ke bumi, membuat sebuah kehebohan

Dan orang-orang nantinya akan bercerita kepada tetangganya

Itu dia, itu dia. Orang sinting, orang gila

Mereka membesar-besarkan keadaan, membuat runyam

Tapi dia, oh, aku tak mau percaya, dia berkata apa?

_“Sudahlah, biarkan saja.”_

Maka aku pun digiring ke kandang

Tanpa orang-orang itu tahu, aku kehujanan

Tanpa dia tahu, aku merasa malu

Kepada orang-orang yang menjadi saksi atas kebisuan?

Bukan, bukan, orang-orang itu tak bisa bicara, maka tenang saja

Bukan, tapi rasanya tidak pantas begini

Mendelik di balik punggung sang mentari

…

_“Aku tidak tahu harus mengucap bagaimana, tapi menurutku sangat tidak sopan menggelar duka_

_Seperti saat kita…”_

_“Sst, biarlah. Besok aku akan mengajakmu melupa._

_Apakah kau setuju denganku, … Kejora?”_

Tersentak, namun akhirnya kutersenyum lemah

Mengangguk tanpa berkata “ya”

Aku menutup pintu

Tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjadi diriku

Apakah sedih dan marah karena kejadian itu

Atau senang dan gembira menanti bintang berlalu

Kuharap, ini adalah keputusan yang tepat

Menjadi dalih atas perhatianku kepadamu

Mencoba memusnahkannya, dari dalam jendelaku

Kuhempaskan tubuh, menghadap bulan yang hanya setengah

Berdo’a atas sembuhnya luka yang tadinya menganga

Sekarang hilang tiada tersisa

Itu karena dia, karena di yang menutupinya

Lewat tatapan mata bolanya, apakah itu bisa dilupa?

Sepertinya masih ada di sana

Di sana, di balik pekatnya mata sang Raja

.

.

.

Ada burung berkicau, merdu tak terlukiskan

Dan buah anggur yang aromanya begitu menggoda

Menggugah selera untuk menikmatinya

Indah sekali, karena mimpi-mimpi yang jahat telah lenyap

Disambut di salah satu rumah untuk merayakan

Berpesta pora bersama mereka

Aku mencoba bermain-main ke taman malam itu

Saat kegelapan total menyelimuti kegalauanku

Bergabung bersama perayaan, sungguh membahagiakan

Tetapi saat aku berdansa bersamamu, semuanya menjadi bara

Namun teman kecilku yang telah merawatku

Saat aku terjatuh dan mendadak aku amnesia

Dia mengangkatku, menjagaku tanpa ragu

Aku sembuh dari lupa ingatanku, tapi tiba-tiba aku takut

Gelisah tak tertahankan bila akhirnya bisa mengingat

Karena pada akhirnya aku hanya ingin terus amnesia

Agar dapat berhenti kekacauanku pada dirimu

Demi menyambut kehangatan dengan dirinya

Namun kau mendesakku, kau ingin mencekikku

Supaya raib segala kebahagiaanku bersamanya

Oh, sungguh, perang besar yang akhirnya tercipta

Aku ingin semuanya sirna

Biarlah diriku hancur lebur bersama gulita

Dari pada menyaksikan kebinasaan pada dirimu dan dirinya

Maka aku akan meninggalkan segalanya

Pada suatu hari nanti

Di mana semuanya telah berhenti

.

.

.

Terbangun aku begitu mendadak

Kau kira, di sisiku ada bom yang akan meledak

Terengah-engah, seakan-akan sehabis berlarian

Bukan, bukan, ini bukanlah sekedar candaan

Bukan pula sebuah kejadian yang mengharukan

Tetapi, oh, itu hanyalah mimpi sembarangan

…

Kutarik kelambuku, sedangkan matahri belum menguning

Ia masi hsemerah dan sutra-sutranya pun masih pucat

Menegaskan aku harus bangkit untuk meluruhkan debu

Akan kuguyur noda-noda itu sekarang

Ya, dia benar, aku harus segera menghapusnya

Sebuah cacat yang sejak dulu mendera

Atau bisa disebut juga dengan nama “gangguan jiwa”

Oh, janganlah lagi disebut-sebut dalam diri si buta

Sebab dirinya nanti bisa merana kalau mendengarnya

Menangis pilu, sambil tertatih dengan terisak

Oh, lupakan, lupakan, paksa dirinya untuk diam

…

Aku teringat akan janji, piknik bersama, namanya cuti

Lelah kumenunggu

Ambillah handuk dan segeralah mandi

Untuk menghapus segala dosa-dosa

Walau pun pada kenyataannya dia tak jauh berbeda

Pada saat pertama, ke dua, ke tiga atau seterusnya

Masih berbau menjijikkan

Katanya, berilah parfum agar wangi

Namun kenapa aromanya malah meracuni?

Menjadi sekat, pembatas antara kebohongan dan pengkhianatan

Atau masihkah ke duanya sama?

Tidak, tidak, menurutku ke duanya agak berbeda

Jika aku berbohong pada dunia, kusarankan kalian mengikutiku

Bila aku berkhianat pada semesta, maka kuharap kalian jangan mau aku tipu

Kalau terpedaya, bagaimana?

Oh, rasakan saja, itu bukan urusanku pula

…

Mari keluar, ambil pakaianmu yang masih berlubang

Rupanya lupa belum ditambal

Mereka terkikik geli memandangnya

Penjahit bajumu ternyata apakah rabun?

Tidak dapat membedakan mana bagian lengan dan punggungnya

Dia sedang lupa di mana titik-titik angkanya

Oh, jadi seperti itu caranya

Dia menjahit baju, tapi dengan mata terbuka?

Apa iya? Apa aku tidak salah mendengarnya?

Maka ayolah tertawa, ha-ha-ha

Lebih keras lagi, kalau kau bisa meneriakkannya

…

Sesudah selesai berkomentar tentang penampilan

Seharusnya mengkritik bagaimana aku dandan

Katamu tadi, dandananku norak, benarkah, Sayang?

Kau menipuku, kau merayuku dengan banyolan

Kemudian kau mendesis-desis dan meludah

Meratap, betapa bodohnya dulu pembeliku

Apakah sekarang kau berniat untuk berdagang?

Bukan, bukan, bukan pedagang, tapi berjualan

Tidak, tida, tdak berjualan, hanya bersenang-senang

Jadi apakah kau belumm juga percaya, Sayang?

…

Ketika kau membuka pintu, aku ingin menutupnya kembali

Karena saat kutatap maat bolanya, bersinar menyala

Memancarkan semacam energi lain yang aneh

Tubuhku terasa disiram seember es

Begitu dinginnya lirikannya, tapi sungguh luar biasa

Aku merasa tak berdaya dibuatnya

Pada saat-saat seperti ini, dimulailah permainan

Kau sudah menang duluan, jadi skornya nol kosong sekarang

…

Langkah-langkahnya begitu mengesankan

Lututku tak mampu lagi menyangga tubuhku

Aku  sangat takut kalau jatuh nanti

Tanganku sudah mulai gemetaran tak terkendali

Saat dirinya mencuri tanganku

Saat dirinya itu membuatku tersipu

Saat dirinya membuatku ragu dan malu

Ya, dia berhasil mengambil emas dan perhiasan

Dia mencurinya dan membawanya kabur ke langit

Menabrak matahari dan menggilas senja

Menghajar bintang dan menggosok kejora

Semuanya sirna tiada tersisa

…

_“Tak usah kau simpan ituu lara._

_Katamu rasanya sakit, kalau begitu mari kuobati._

_Luruhkan semua nanah dan batu-batu yang mengganjal._

_Aku akan membawamu ke tempat tak terlupakan._

_Di mana kau berdiri di hamparan gulungan samudra_

_Lalu, kau akan berteriak di hadapannya layaknya orang gila_

_Ayo, berteriaklah lebih keras lagi._

_Lupakan semua masalah dulu, berhentilah berpikir._

_Jatuhkan dirimu ke dalamnya, jangan lagii mengukir_

_Katakan padanya, kau adalah ratu di atas segalanya_

_Sang penguasa jagat raya, apakah kau salah atau benar,_

_Apakah hanya kau yang benar dan semua orang salah,_

_Apakah hanya kau yang salah dan semua orang benar,_

_Apakah mereka mencemooh di belakang punggungmu,_

_Apakah mereka mengecoh jalan-jalan yang lurus menjadi berbelok-belok dan berkelok-kelok,_

_Mengitarimu tanpa jemu dan mereka memandangmu ke lantai._

_Ketika masalahmu menerpamu, luruskanlah jalan itu._

_Pasti mereka marah, dan memang harus engkau lawan dengan kekuatan tekadmu._

_Jangan hentikan, jangan berhenti sampai di situ.”_

…

Tapi kalau aku lupa waktu, mohon jangan salahkan aku

Itu salah mereka, karena mempercepatkannya

Itu salah mereka, karena mempermainkannya

…

_“Ayo, kuajak kau memanjat tebing yang tinggi._

_Setelah sampai di puncak gunung, ulangilah ritual tadi_

_Dengan membentangkan tangan, terentang._

_Berteriaklah dengan keras._

_Ayo, lebih keras lagi dari ini, Sayang…”_

…

Apa?

Oh, aku tak mau jadi buta saat mendengarnya

Kau bilang tadi aku apa?

Bisa-bisa perutku jungkir balik saking girangnya

Kau bilang tadi aku apa?

Bisa-bisa tubuhku melayang-layang saking girangnya

Dia mengatai begitu, seolah masalahnya beres

Tapi sungguh melegakan eksperimennya

Teman kecilku, bolehkah aku mengatakannya padamu?

Mari kita ulangi lagi upacaranya

…

Maka kami pun dirantai lagi, di sisi jurang

Mari jatuh bersama-sama, melupakan luka

Jatuhnya, meksi pun dari ketinggian, tak lagi sakit

Malah terkesan menyenangkan sekali

Bukannya butuh diberi plester

Tetapi aku ingin lagi diuber-uber

Alih-alih lututku kembali berdarah

Namun aku ingin lagi dicopet dan dijarah

…

Kami jatuh lagi, rasanya tak sakit lagi

Malah menyenangkan hati

…

Aku merasa berjalan-jalan di taman

Bernyanyi sepanjang jalan, menggumamkan namamu

Aku merasa berlari-lari di pegunungan

Menari sepanjang jalan, mengucapkan namamu

Aku merasa terbang melayang di pendaratan

Berdansa sepanjang jalan, mengeraskan namamu

Aku merasa berenang di samudar lautan

Membaca sepanjang jalan, meneriakkan namamu

Aku merasa jatuh lagi ke dalam jurang

Mengeja sepanjang jalan, memekikkan namamu

…

Aku sebut diriku gila

Jika memang gila, bukan gila sepenuhnya

Aku panggil diriku amnesia

Jika memang amnesia, bukan amnesia sesungguhnya

…

Kau tak mungkin pernah tahu

Ketika kau pertama kali melelehkan kakiku

Kau sudah menang duluan, jadi skornya dua kosong sekarang

Seharusnya aku tidak usah mengaku-ngaku

Itu membuatku menjadi gadis lugu

Baiklah kau menang lagi, jadi skornya tiga kosong sekarang

Ya, aku kalah, aku mengaku kalah dalam permainan konyol yang kubuat sendiri ini

…

Pada hari itu seluruh alam membisik

Daun-daun yang gugur lantas terkikik-kikik

Matahari yang enggan melihat, memilih mendelik

Tanah yang ditumpangi juga tak dapat berkutik

Mereka msing-masing ikut berpesta pora

Awan yang normal, sekarang normalnya menjadi milikku pula

Kami berdansa, menurutmu kau sebut ini apa?

Jika sudah selaras dan harmonis hubungan nadanya

Maka tinggal pembagiannya yang tersisa

…

Suatu keberuntungan bagiku, kakiku tidak lagi gemetar

Sama dengan degup jantungku, semakin gencar

Oh, rasanya aku tidak bisa pingsan

Ada bagian dalam jendelaku yan ikut bergerak

Seirama dengan tarian dan tepuk tangan

Dan kaki yang terus menghentak-hentak

…

Pada hari itu, aku bercerita

Betapa diriku bahagian bersamamnya

Kau tentu merasakannya juga

Desir angin telah merontokkan napasku

Sekarang ini kami tak lagi berjarak

Tak dapat dihitung berapa mili jauhnya

Atau bahkan mikro sebagai alat ukurnya

Sekarang, lalu bagaimana?

Dia jelas sedang kehabisan kata-kaat

Rintangan-rintangan sudah pergi, bukan?

Katamu jawabannya, “iya”

Kalau begitu mari kita berlomba-lomba

Siapa dulu yang mampu mengungkapkannya

Bagaimana kalau penghalangnya masih tersisa?

Meruntuhkan istana yang sedang dibangundengan mesra

“Tidak, mereka telah minggat selamanya.”

Kau benar, jadi…

…

Kurasa semuanya hanya membuat satu pertanda

Bahwa antara aku dan dia sedang terjalin dalam satu rasa

Sedang bahaya, mungkin telah binasa

Tapi, oh, aku tak menyangka

Aku tidak mau percaya

Semuanya ternyata salah

Justru bahayalah yang tidak mau mengalah

**_._ **

**_(Jum’at, 26 Desember 2014)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	10. Antara Kau dan Dia

**SEPULUH**

**Antara Kau dan Dia**

**.**

Menggebrak meja dengan angkuh

Dan tangan-tangan jahil itu muncul kembali

Sambil menyeringai ke arah yang berlawanan

Cahaya lampu mementulkan sorot mata yang berkilau

Wajah yang merah karena amarah

Semburat kecemburuan mencuat meledak

Bersamaam, berhadapan dengan wajah yang kian pucat

Kaku seperti tembok, dan ke dua tangan mengepal

 _“Berani-beraninya!”_ katamu menggertak

Oh, bahaya! Bahaya! Jangan katakana ini dosa!

…

Tak terima, oh, dia melawannya

Jangan, jangan, turunkan saja itu tangan

Berhentilah, jangan diteruskan!

Siapa yang hendak diperebutkan?

Seorang putri dari kayangan

Oh, bukan, bukan, hanya barang rongsokan

…

Dan masih saja, kau dan dia

Bertatapan tajam, melempar pandangan sengit

Jantungku berlarian, napasku terus berjengit

Katamu, _“perlakuan busuk, tak tahu malu!”_

Ayo nyawaku, kau sembunyikan di mana wajahmu?

Kau masih mendesis-desis dengan kacau

Sedangkan dia hanya mendelik membisu

Kurasa dia ingin balas menyalak

Melontarkan nyanyian-nyanyian galak

Tapi jiwanya tentu bertentangan dengan jendelanya

Bersih tanpa noda

Kukira dia ingin memenangkan lomba tinju

Namun tangannya terlalu lemah untuk berkata mampu

Kalau begitu, bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Kau mencoba mematahkan lengannya?

Oh, bagus, bagus, teruskanlah saja

Biar puas kau biat dia tertawa dahaga

Sedangkan aku, “bagian mana salahnya?”

_“Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, kau mengganggu tamasyaku saja._

_Pikiranmu kau tarus di mana?”_ kubertanya

Kepalaku mendidih, ingin meledakk rasanya

…

 _“Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa,”_ ulangmu mencemooh

Kakiku berlarian, berpesta dengan heboh

Telinga ini mendengung-dengung tanpa ceroboh

Jadi kucoba melakukan pertahanan

Lagi pula ramai, ini bukan kamar pengasingan, Teman

_“Dia merayumu, Kejora._

_Laki-laki berkelakukan busuk tidak pantas menjadi enjaga._

_Ke mari kau, Penggoda, biar kuhajar supaya kau tahu rasanya!_

_Berani-beraninya merebut milik orang, tak punya muka!_

_Mungkin kau memang lupa, menaruh otak di perbatasan telinga dan meninggalkan lutut di kepala!”_ serumu memuji

Dan kau pun menyumpah-nyumpah, segala macam bentuk sumpah serapah

Bertebaran di depan mata dan terngiang-ngiang di telinga

Oh, bagus, benar-benar bagus, timpakan saja

Hajar dia lebih keras lagi, _“maumu apa?”_

Seharusnya bukan dia, tolol, akulah penyebabnya

…

Kau angkat lagi, peluru-peluru bodoh itu

Membangkitkan aura kelam di sekeliling leherku

_“Hentikan! Hentikan! Apakah tanganmu tak bisa membatu?”_

Tapi tangannya ceepat menukik, membuat leherku lekas tercekik

Sudah habis kesabaran, kutampar keras-keras

Biarkan kakiku kesemutan

Tinggalkan saja bekasnya, di sana

Lewat pintu yang berpalang di jalan

…

Coba kulihat keadaanya

Oh, astaga, hatiku mencelos

Tapi kau malah merayakannya dengan tos

Menyisakan lubang seperti habis dicoblos

_“Puas kau sekarang? Atau masihkah kurang?”_

Gemetar seluruh tubuhku, karena ingin menerkammu

Belum pernah aku hilang kendali seperti ini

Seakan-akan telingaku ikut terasap karenanya

…

Aku telah mengenalmu, bersamamu, begitu memujamu

Kau letakkan aku di tempat tertinggi

Sifatmu terasa menyegarkanku

Menyinari ruang-ruang yang dulunya gulita

Dengan keramahtamahanmu, aku kau buru

Dan lalu memberiku sebutir benih agar kutanam

Maka kusiram dia dengan air kehidupan

Kuberi dia kehangatan, supaya tak pernah kedinginan

Dengan pelukan yang menyejukkan, pelan-pelan dia bertunas

Mulanya hanya daun kecil-kecil dan batang yang masih mungil

Ketika angin menggoyang, biar kujaga dia agar tak goyah

Aku lindungi dia semampuku, tak peduli dari kaat ragu

Karena aku yakin bunga itu akan menyatu

Bersama dengan alunan apa yang sekarang telah berkembang

Perlahan-lahan, daunnya melebar dan batangnya memanjang

Aku tidak akan berpura-pura, sedang berdansa riang

Sebab aku tahu tidak akan lama lagi, pasti kesampaian

Segala apa yang kau minta, akan segera kuberikan

Bukankah itu yang dulunya memang kau kau cita-citakan?

Setelah menunggu dengan penuh perhatian

Dia pun mulai berbunga, masih berbentuk kuncup rupanya

Tak sabar rasanya, ingin memetiknya, lalu menyerahkannya

Sebagai bukti kesetiaan si Kejora yang jelita

Maka kubawa keranjang, untuk penyimpanan

Saat dia telah mekar sepenuhnya, aku juga berbunga

Kelopaknya merekah, warnanya bergemeletuk indah

Oh, ini dia, benar-benar bersahaja

Sayangnya tanganku tak dapat meraihnya

Dia pun layu karena ulahmu, tak lagi berbunga

Malah mati sebagai balasannya

…

Tidak pernah terlintas di benak akan begini jadinya

Akhirnya, mengapa berbuah bencana?

Setelah kurawat tadi bunga, kunanti sekian lama’tak pernah lagi ia bisa tumbuh sempurna

Maka untuk penutup,, selesai

Sudah tamat ceritanya, sampai di sini saja

…

Jadi mengapa harus kau rusak lagi bunganya?

Dia ingin mekar, mahkotanya ingin membentang

Setelah dibantu dengan susah payah oleh si kumbang

Dan kau, yang masih berupa ulat, menggigit-gigit

Menyebabkan rasa gatal yang tidak menyenangkan

Dulunya kau memang seekor kupu-kupu

Terbang ke sana ke mari, mengepakkan sayapnya

Yang berwarna menggiurkan, menarik rupa si Sakura

Sampai-sampai ia rela, dihisap madunya

Oh, mengharukan, perjuangan yang melelahkan

Sekarang ia malah menghancurkan taman

Lewat kroni-kroninya yang tak berbelas kasihan

Oh, apa perlu harus meratap?

Mempersiapkan upacara pemakaman kalau perlu

Atas meninggalnya si Sakura yang tak lagi jelita

Sedangkan ulat-ulat tadi berpesta pora

Menghentakkan kaki, bahwa hanya mereka yang berjaya

…

Tak pernah bisa aku mengerti

Mengapa perilaku senonohmu itu kau geluti lagi?

Sia-sia, permohonanmu kemarin

Sama dengan menghentikan hujan yang mengguyur

…

Langit juga mendukung, kelam yang terpajang

Di samping awan kelabu yang melambai-lambai gembira

Serta angina yang mampu menusuk kulit

 _“Sudahlah, Kejora. Ayo kita pulang saja,”_ rintihnya

Hatiku hendak memberontak, ingin menerkam

Kepada apa yang ada di depanku sekarang

Ulat busuk bermata kegelapan

Tetapi harus kuakui, itu membuang tenaga

Benar perkataannya, akan kuturuti ucapannya

Akan kutinggalkan buah stroberiku di sana

Biarkan kau mencicipinya, pasti masam rasanya

Akan kubunag memori-memori tentangmu

Kuguyur di selokan agar tak tersisa

Bahkan kalau busuk pun, kuharap itu binasa

Akan kuhancurkan segala kenang-kenangan

Tak perlu lagi ada benih yang ditanam

Jangan dibiarkan berserakan di halaman

Mari dikumpulkan dan lekas dibakar

Akan kupadamkan lampu-lampu pemberianmu

Mari kita pecahkan agar tak menyala lagi

Agar tidak menerangi, agar tidak menyilaukan mata

Bisa-bisa kalau dibiarkan membuat buta

Atau sakit sesudah menatapnya

…

Hati bergerimis, hati teriris dan terkikis

Tumbuh dari debu-debu yang menyebalkan

Sulit dibersihkan, bahkan memakai lap sekali pun

Apalagi hanya digosok dengan tangan

Malah menambah jendela itu berantakan

Kotor, tak terawat, sekaligus menjengkelkan

Kalau begitu harus diapakan?

Baiklah, dikerjakan perlahan-lahan

Dengan dilupakan, berpura-pura lupa ingatan

Bukan, bukan berpura-pura, tapi lupa ingatan sesungguhnya

…

Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang

Jangan malah menatap atau menoleh ke belakang

Tinggalkan saja ocehan-ocehan si Pangeran

Hari semakin kelam, jatuh ke dalam pangkuan

Matahari tak sanggup lagi ‘tuk memandang

Ia lebih memilih bersembunyi di biliknya yang nyaman

Apalagi awan, sudah pasti membuat arang

Menyisakan warna merah yang berkobar-kobar

Baranya sudah terlebih dahulu membuat onar

Menjerat hati yang bertindak semakin gencar

Udara memanas, berkubang dalam lingkaran

Mega merahnya yang tadi semburat menjadi berterbangan

Pandangan jelas mudah untuk dialihkan

Jadi karena antara ke duanya dibuat perlombaan

Sudah pasti bulan yang lebih dahulu menang

…

Maka, aku, kau, dan dia pun pulang

Biar pun nalar sudah di luar ambang kemarahan

Dan mata juga enggan memandang

Kaki ini rasanya sudah tak sudi beriringan

Harusnya cepat-cepat dibereskan

Perlakuan macam apa itu? Bergegas melecehkan

Omelan-omelan apa tadi? Merusak pendengaran

Taktik yang bagaimana ini? pura-pura sopan

Sopan? Hahaha, benar-benar menggelikan

Mungkin, kupingku yang sudah tuli untuk mendengar

Lelucon yang hanya bohong-bohongan, bukan?

Bukan, bukan, mungkin sekedar pelampiasan

Tidak, tidak, bukan pelampiasan, tapi pertunjukan

Kalau begitu yang menonton sudah berapa orang?

Atau berapa banyak yang ikhlas menjadi penggemar?

Ikhlas? Rela mungkin, emm, bukan, bukan

Bukannya rela, tapi lebih kasihan saja

Operanya apakah hanya berisi tangisan saja?

Kalau iya, sungguh memelas yang datang dari kejauhan

Sampai di pementasan, hanya diam berpangku tangan

…

Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah runyam?

Aku atau kau duluan?

Apakah memang benar, kau yang berantakan?

Atau mungkin aku yang berlagak gelagapan?

Aku? Apa iya? Tapi…

Mungkin memang benar, si bunga kutu busuk, sang pembawa kesialan

Mungkin juga dari awal seharusnya kumerubah jalan

Kemungkinannya lagi, kutak layak diperdagangkan

Apalagi sekedar diperebutkan, diperebutkan?

Sudahlah, hapus saja yang namanya angan-angan

Aku juga sudah mengerti

Aku benar-benar memahami

Sekali lagi, aku kembali terjatuh dari jurang

Atau malah tersudut di pojok gudang

Bercampur karung beras, benar-benar menjijikkan

Hidup bersama kecoa saja sekalian

Lagi pula, kau sudah takk berharga lagi, bukan?

Maka setelah tadi terjatuh, kemudian lebam

Karena terjerembab lumpur berwarna kecoklatan

Bukan, bukan sekedar cokelat, malah hitam legam

Tersungkur pula di jalan beraspal

Tertindih bebatuan, benar-benar mneyedihkan

Maka harus ditaruh di mana lagi ini luka?

Diperbankah, apa sudah cukup begitu saja?

Diolesi obat merah, ditambal plesterkah?

Maka harus disimpan di mana lagi ini duka?

Dibalik bertonton tisukah?

Di bak mandi, kau simpan lelehannyakah?

Maka harus ditanggung siapa lagi ini lara?

Apakah hanya cukup aku saja?

Atau aku, kau, dia, kita semua?

…

Aaah, jendelaku mulai berdarah-darah memuakkan

Akhirnya, mengapa harus menyakitkan?

**_._ **

**_(Minggu, 04 Januari 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	11. Antara Aku, Kau, dan Dia

**SEBELAS**

**Antara Aku, Kau, dan Dia**

**.**

Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu dibahas

Tinggalkan saja di atas pintu dan tutuplah

Sangkaanmu yang merona-rona di sana

Atau perkiraanku yang tadinya hendak menerka

Kubilang sudah maka selesailah perkara

…

Dia terpicang, pincang, tak sanggup berlari

Manjauhi tatapan serigala dan masa

Tak sanggup lagi bertatap muka

Bercanda dan berbual di mata mangsa

Kuangkat dia, malah menambah luka

Tapi memang harus begini jadinya

Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal Raja Rimba

…

Akhirnya pintu dibuka

Mulanya hanya sepi di depan pohon

Bila burung hinggap, mungkinkah ia memohon?

Namun suara-suara tak menyenangkan di balik pintu

Mendorong hasrat untuk tertipu

Begitu hendak ditarik pegangannya

Sebuah hal yang terduga itu pun tiba

…

Awalnya kukira itu hanya bayangan omong kosong

Hantu ataukah cuma baju yang terpotong?

Tetapi akhirnya terlihat wajahnya

Menarik dan menawan itu rupa

Mengalahkan pesona kerlap-kerlip lampu

Tangannya yang gemulai segera menenagkannya

 _“Ayo masuk, Kak!”_ terdengar suara sehalus benang

Keterkejutan pastilah tertera

Tak perlu ditutupi dengan kain atau tisu

Kakiku oleh makhlk seanggun dewi di sini

Di sisinya dan aku lantas terenyuh

Lalu, lampu padam

…

Bukan, bukan penerangan, namun matanya menjadi kelam

Di atas sofa itu, dia berbaring

Kuguncang-guncang, terjawab diam

_“Tenang, Kak. Akan kuobati, minumlah dulu teh ini.”_

Kurasa aku kembali pada masa lalu

Ketika temanku terjatuh dan tersayat

Ibuku datang dan masuk ke dalam

_“Apakah dia akan sembuh?”_

Ibuku hanya tersenyum dan memberiku minuman

Tapi akhirnya temanku baik-baik saja, hanya biasa

Aku tidak takut dengan darah, tapi aku benci merah

Amat sangat bermusuhan dengannya

Sedikit lucu agaknya, seperti anak kecil tentunya

Setengahnya lagi ketakutan, setengahnya lagi terbakar

Temanku hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkahku

Oh, tutuplah dulu ingatan-ingatan konyolmu

Mari kita kembali pada cerita yang bukan dusta

…

Kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya

Tangkas bersama perban dan luka-luka

_“Maaf, tapi aku tak tahu, siapa dirimu?”_

Dia menatapku sedetik, belum membalas

Baru setelah selesai, dia tersenyum anggun

_“Aku Purnama. Aku memang ingin sekali bertemu Fajar._

_Cobalah sekarang kau bercerita._

_Apa yang sudah terjadi, Kejora?”_

Seakan-akan ada yang menghantam kepalaku

Begitu keras, sehingga membuatku pusing sementara

Sebelum bangun, bagaimana dia bisa mengenalku?

…

Tergagap-gagap, tapi akhirnya memang harus

Entah mengapa, aku tak sangggup membalas tatapannya itu

Sorot matanya seperti menembus dindingku

Maka kuputuskan untuk berdongeng pada lututku

Apakah dia bisa mendengar seperti apa irama nadiku?

Yang mengikuti gerak lagu nyanyianku

Ini semua salahku

Memang salahku

Benar-benar salahku

Apakah dia mendengar bunyi itu?

_“Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah menolongnya._

_Istirahatlah saja. Dia sungguh akan baik-baik saja.”_

Tak dapa kubalas, namun aku segera beranjak

Tetapi baru saja aku melangkah, teman kecilku sudah terjaga

Wajahnya pucat, tapi segera dibelai oleh tangan itu

Tangan yang pasti bukan tanganku

Karena Purnama-lah yang sebenarnya penjaganya

…

Kakiku lantas berhamburan lagi

Berjumpalitan untuk segera menepi

Sambil terus mendesis, _“bagaimana, bagaimana…”_

 _“Tidak apa-apa,”_ terdengar suara lemah

 _“Jangan pergi, kumohon,”_ gumamnya semakin samar

…

Sedangkan aku hanya data berdiri semu

Aku ingin berteriak padanya bahwa ini tidak adil

Bahwa aku hanya perempuan bodoh yang tak tahu malu

Aku ingin berseru padanya bahwa hanyalah permainan

Bahwa ini adalah gudang dari segala gudang kebencian

Aku ingin berkata padanya bahwa ini tidak patut

Bahwa ini membuat hatiku terjepit

Bahwa kau dan dia sama-sama tidak warasnya

Bahwa dia sebenarnya lebih baik dari seratus nyawaku

Bahwa dia semestinya bersanding bersama pelangi

Bahwa dunia akan kiamat jika terus begini

_“Aku memang salah! Aku memang bodoh, tolol, dan kau gila!”_

_“Tidak ada yang bodoh, tidak ada yang tolol dan tidak ada yang gila,”_ suaranya makin mirip bisikan.

_“Jangan katakan kau membencinya jika kau pernah mencintainya._

_Jangan katakan kau bodoh jika kau menyadarinya._

_Jangan katakan aku gila, karena nyatanya aku masih waras._

_Jangan katakan kau memusuhi dunia jika kau masih bergantung padanya._

_Semua orang pasti pernah bersalah._

_Ayo kita buktikan bila malam telah bulat sempurna._

_Apakah kau masih tidak mau percaya?”_ ceramahnya menciutkan nyaliku.

Untuk balas berperilaku kasar

Untuk balas berkata samar

Untuk balas menyamar

…

Dan kusadari, Purnama sangat memahami

Tidak mengusik membodohi atau bersedia menengahi

Dia hanya meremas tangan Sang Fajar

Hingga benar-benar membuatku tersadar

…

Kakiku bergoyang, lumpuh secara tiba-tiba

 _“Seharusnya aku tidak memarahimu,”_ kataku lemah.

Entah mengapa, aku kesulitan menelan ludahku

_“Tidak apa-apa, Kejora. Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu._

_Aku tahu segalanya, dapat berubah sekejap mata.”_

…

Cuaca gelap, hatiku pengap dan berasap

Butuh ruang lebih untuk bisa berucap

Mengendalikan peredaran darah yang tadinya rapat

Biarkan mengalir lancar dan terpencar

Memutus urat-urat yang menyakitkan

…

Lalu hal yang tidak kuinginkan itu pun datang

Kau yang tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa pedang

Dan taring yang telah kau siapkan menghujam

Dada siapa saja yang kau inginkan, untuk kau musnahkan

 _“Sekarang mau apa lagi?”_ tanyaku tak sabar.

_“Mau menghancurkan apa lagi?”_

_“Kejora…”_ kau mulai merengek.

_“Sudah cukup! Tak akan kumenghamba padamu lagi._

_Sudah cukup segala tangisan yang tak berguna._

_Yang tololnya tak lagi bernyawa._

_Tak lagi menyatu pada diri dan sanubari._

_Terpisah, berjarak sejauh-jauhnya._

_Semuanya telah selesai.”_

_“Kejora, dengarkan…”_ kau menghasut lagi.

…

_“Bisakah kita membahasnya besok saja?_

_Kakakku ingin tidur. Tidak perlu mendengar ocehanmu, Senja!”_

BOM. Meledak lagi

Kejutan untukku tenyata belum selesai

Sampai mala mini, misteri masih menyelimuti

Aku tak tahu kapan segalanya akan berhenti

Kau tentu gelagapan, Senja?

Atau masih berpura-pura lupa?

Wajahmu yang berselimut topeng, hendak terbuka

Namun usahamu untuk menutup-nutupi sudah gagal rupanya

Dan sekarang apa yang harus aku pintu?

Selain, _“Purnama, dongengkan saja.”_

…

Maka, denganku dan teman kecilku yang beraut heran

Dimulailah kisah yang begitu menggetarkan

…

_“Senja yang sudah tidak bertemu dengan Kejora._

_Hilang tiada tersisa._

_Karena Senja hanya sementara, namun juga tidak binasa._

_Kembali lagi, kembali lagi seperti semula._

_Tetap diam, berada pada tempatnya saja_

_Menantikan kapan dirinya akan bertemu gulita._

_Lalu sirna, tiada bekasnya._

_…_

_Hingga Senja dapat bertemu dengan Purnama._

_Tidak sampai gelap tentunya, sedikit waktu yang mereka punya._

_Namun cukuplah untuk sekedar bercanda._

_Perlahan-lahan, Kejora yang tersimpan berganti Purnama yang menghiasi._

_Terang benderang._

_Tetapi Senja tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencari._

_Kejora yang ingin sekali dia temui._

_Lalu gelas pun pecah, menjadi butiran._

_Disentuh jari-jari tangan, membuang angan._

_Senja bersama Purnama, menjauhi Kejora._

_Mencoba melupakannya._

_Namun sayangnya sulit untuk sekedar amnesia._

_Waktu terbang, bersama-sama ditelan Kilat dan Halilintar._

_Mengantarkan Petir menjemput Senja._

_Untuk dapat bertemu dengan Kejora._

_Begitulah, mereka pun bertatap muka._

_Cemburu-mencemburui tentunya._

_…_

_Senja apakah haus dikalahkan oleh Sang Fajar?_

_Yang menghapusnya dari bayangan remang-remang._

_Menjadi bercahaya._

_Memindahkan Senja dari hati Kejora, memenjarakannya._

_Purnama tetap datang menghibur Senja yang tertikam._

_Berupaya menghancurkan keanggunan Sang Fajar._

_Purnama tentunya terjebak di perempatan._

_Takut-takut kehilangan Fajar._

_Yang adalah saudaranya sendiri yang tak mungkin dimusnahkan._

_Maka dia berusaha untuk mencegahnya._

_Tetapi tidak bisa. Senja tetap ingin menghancurkannya._

_Purnama justru porak-poranda._

_Sakit sekali, karena dicampakkan._

_Perih sekali, harus menahan dan menjaga Sang Fajar._

_Yang telah dicoba dipenggal.”_

…

Angin berderik, memercikkan desahannya

Setelah mendengar pegakuan Purnama, hatiku makin meleleh terbakar

 _“Seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu kalian,”_ suara lemah itu membangunkanku kepada tingkat kesadaran.

Aku menggeleng, pandanganku terhalang oleh hujan yang hendak oleng

Miring mengguyur kayu yang lapuk

_“Jika buka karena aku-“_

Aku menjentikkan jari telunjukku

 _“Tidak ada yang bersalah, tentu saja,”_ kataku sembari mengusap awan mendung, berlagak ceria di mata.

_“Bukankah semuanya telah selesai._

_Ceritanya telah usai._

_Cukup berhenti sampai di sini saja._

_Bahwa antara aku, kau, dan dia, tak mungkin ada cinta segitiga._

_Nyatanya malah bergabung menjadi segi empat berwarna._

_Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya.”_

…

Terdengar heroik, layaknya pahlawan

Namun kurasa memang harus begitu

Dan bukannya Kilat, Halilintar, ataukah Petir yang berhak memutuskan

Mereka teman kita, yang memberi dukungan

Setidaknya mereka mencoba menghadiahi saran

Tetapi kitalah yang seharusnya mengobatinya

Dan dingin menjangkit, membuat roma berdiri

Dan diam menjerit, membayang kami

_“Baiklah, aku pulang. Maafkan tindakanku yang tak punya perasaan. Purnama dan … Fajar.”_

…

Lagi-lagi keheningan yang terpancar

Berbaur dengan udara yang lembab

Sungguh malam yang mengerikan

 _“Jangan pulang…”_ tampangnya memelas memohon

Aku menggeleng, tersenyum kepada Purnama dan Fajar

Bersedia duduk menemaninya

Setidaknya, inilah malam penuh dengan kekosongan..

…

Seperti kataku

Semuanya telah selesai

Ceritanya telah usai…

**_._ **

**_(Minggu, 01 Maret 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	12. Sedikit-Sedikit

**DUA BELAS**

**Sedikit-Sedikit**

**.**

Tercekik aku pun terjerat

Oleh banyak hal yang tidak kuasa aku perbuat

Bagaimana aku bisa bernapas?

Sedangkan melihat pun aku tak sanggup

Bagaimana aku dapat berjalan?

Sedangkan mendengar pun aku tak luluh

Bagaimana aku harus menahan lebih banyak lagi tipuan?

Tapi ketika menatapmu rasanya menghantam

Tak banyak pula yang perlu aku lakukan

…

Semuanya acak-acakan

Dinding, meja, kursi, selimut, segalanya berubah

Menjadi kusut dan berkarat

Atau mungkin mulai keriput

…

Hujan bertik-tak, bernyanyi dan berjingkarak

Semuanya merayakan

Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja

Bukankah ini yang dulu kau pinta?

Aku yang melihatmu mengalun mesra

Namun kenapa ada stu titik yang tidak terima?

Tak kuasa lagi aku harus melupakannya

Ayo pergi, pergi bersama kawan lama

….

Dengan Kilat, Petir, dan Halilintar

Setidaknya aku masih bisa bercengkerama

Mereka yang dulu menjadi pelangganku, tidak lagi

Maka izinkanlah aku untuk bersembunyi

Akan potongan gambar yang kumakan tadi

Biar hilang dan kutak akan peduli

…

Kilat mengoceh seru tentang tunangannya

Petir yang masih mengagumiku, tapi itu biasa

Halilintar bercanda, mengoreksi kisahku yang tragis

Sungguh lucu rasanya, bisa bersendau gurau

Aku ingin waktu mati saat ini

Biarkan berakhir begini

Saat aku masih bisa tertawa puas, bukannya ketika pias

…

Teringatku ketika bersama mereka, satu per satu

Dan aku dilkuliti, tapi nyatanya sekarang untuk lagi

Dandanan soakku tak lagi berfungsi

Aneh rasanya mengingat itu semua

Sang bunga sakura yang tidak pernah berbunga

Masih kuncup saja

Hingga detik ini, di hadapan mereka

Hingga waktu yang habis terlahap gerhana

…

Oh, aku tak lagi mengotori diri

Aku bahkan ingin berkreasi

Ingin hilang sepenuhnya juga tak bakal bisa

Tetapi setidaknya aku ingin berubah

Meski aku tahu, perubahan tak banyak berarti

Karen aku bukan Power Ranger

Yang sekali berubah akan menjadi kuat

Aku juga bukan Superman atau Spiderman

Yang akan selalu memberantas kejahatan

Karena aku bukan angin

Yang akan terus bertiup memberi kesejukan

Bukan pula air atau api

Yang akan selalu membasahi atau memanasi

…

Tetapi sedikit demi sedikit, aku mencba memperbaiki

Dari barang-barang rombeng akan kusulap menjadi barang antik

Perlahan-lahan, aku meninggalkan payung hitamku

Tadinya menyelimutiku dari sengatan yang panas

Namun kini semuanya sudah terlepas

…

Teringatku akan janji padanya

Yang mengajakku untuk membuktikannya

Dan apa?

Aku masih belum siap

Tunggu sebentar saja, aku tidak lama

Ketika dia ingin menunjukkan hal itu

Di hari pertama aku tiba, dia menolak

Sebab aku tahu itu bencana

Pestinya mengerikan rentetannya

Maka tunggulah aku sebentar saja

Aku ingin mencoba mengosongkan isi kepala

Biar susah sungguh hingga berpeluh

Tunggulah sebentar saja

…

Sedikit-sedikit

Aku terhimpit

Masih ada luka yang perih melejit

Hendak mengaduh, _“Oh, ini sakit, ini sakit!”_

…

Sedikit-sedikit

Aku menjerit

Masih ada nanah yang tidak sedikit

Hendak berteriak, _“Oh, itu genit, itu genit!”_

…

Sedikit-sedikit

Aku terkait

Masih ada debu yang menggamit

Hendak memprotes, _“Oh, ayo bangkit, ayo bangkit!”_

**_._ **

**_(Minggu, 01 Maret 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	13. Melupa

**TIGA BELAS**

**Melupa**

**.**

Ke mana katak hendak melompat?

Ke sana kebun mawar penuh jerat

Ke sini lading luas berbaur duri tak terawat

Di mana ada api yang tak berasap?

Di sana daun kering membuat pengap

Di sini bara dan arang boleh kau dekap

…

Ke mana kupu-kupu yang terbang pergi?

Ke sana lembah yang tak bisa didaki

Ke sini ribuan bunga tanpa rasa sari

Di mana tempat asal air mengalir?

Di sana akar menjuntai petir

Di sini celah-celah terasa getir

…

Ke mana burung-burung berpesta?

Ke sana pohon tempat menaruh sarangnya

Ke sini pucuk daun tertiup gerhana

Di mana angina beliung itu mengguncang?

Di sanapohon-pohon menari bersama hujan

Di sini ada ombak bertalikan mainan

…

Ke mana kaki akan melangkah?

Ke sana sungai berarus cobalah

Ke sini gunung menjulang tanpa air

Di mana laba-laba tidak bisa merajut rumahnya?

Di sana samudra tanpa ada penahannya

Di sini lautan paling dalam tanpa rupa

…

Ke mana bibir bisa melakukan pameran?

Ke sana di antaar kerumunan beruang

Ke sini di selokan yang terang

Di mana jaring nelayan dilemparkan?

Di sana sumur dangkal yang curam

Di sini tebing tinggi bertitik lubang

…

Ke mana telinga dapat bermusyawarah lagi

Ke sana dibalik pintu meski berteralis besi

Ke sini dalam balutan kapuk putih yang tuli

Di mana uang berhenti diputar-putar?

Di sana pasar yang terus berlayar

Di sini mangkok tertadah mengular

…

Ke mana mata masih cemburu semu?

Ke sana saksi bisu purnama lugu

Ke sini tamu tak diharapkan tu menonton terpaku

Di mana baju yang berlubang itu dijahit?

Di sana tukangnya tak siap untuk terlilit

Di sini alat pemintalnya rusak dan melejit

…

Ke mana hidung itu terbang mengang kulkasa?

Ke sana ke tempat pembuangan anjing gila

Ke sini di koridor-koridor menjijikkan itu berada

Di mana tas sekarang dibongkar pasang?

Di sana di gubuk tempat menyimpan rantang

Di sini di laci-laci mewah milik bangsa ikan

…

Ke mana kulit pelesir untuk bertapa?

Ke sana pantai seribu pemandangan bercahaya

Ke sini menuju api unggun kecil berderma

Di mana mobil rongsokan itu diparkir?

Di sana sawah boleh dibuat mampir

Di sini kamar kosong coba diukr

…

Ke mana jejak katak wajib diikuti?

Ke sana tanah berlumpur dapat digali

Ke sini ada benang yang siap untuk dititi

Di mana ikan menyelam tanpa takut?

Di sana air tak terbatas boleh diangkut

Di sini sejuk mutiara berkilau hijau lumut

…

Ke mana langkah kupu-kupu harus dituruti?

Ke sana udara yang tidak dapat dirunut

Ke sini angina berhasrat minta menuntut

Di mana belalang itu meloncat gembira?

Di sana hijaunya daun tiada terkira

Di sini rantingnya sudah hilang binasa

…

Ke mana burung-burung perlu ditemani

Ke sana cabang tertinggi butuh didaki

Ke sini batangnya pendek sulit sekali

Di mana sepatu itu dibuang cekakiknya?

Di sana dalam kubangan asbak bercampur rasa

Di sini di drum-drum raksasa ada lumba-lumba

…

Ke mana singa kelaparan minta disusui?

Ke sana ada rumah-rumah menggelar musim semi

Ke sini belaian lembut dan aroma daging sapi

Di mana rusa berkejaran tanpa diburu?

Di sana hutan menyelamatkannya dari lontaran abu

Di sini perangkap sederhana dibiarkan membeku

…

Ke mana semut baik hati itu dikejar?

Ke sana sarangnya dari daun jatuh dan teroencar

Ke sini pendakian musnah yang rapi digelar

Di mana paus pemangsa menemukan kuda?

Di sana di atas pohon tempat bertengger buaya

Di sini dalam untaian busa melimpah bersamudra

…

Ke mana ular ketakutan itu masih kerubuti?

Ke sana karung mengerikan mencoba menyelimuti

Ke sini daerah luas luar biasa dipagari

Di mana tubuh bisa menjadi termometer

Di sana sengatan surga melepuhkan batas geger

Di sini berton-ton es es beku mendidihkan otak teler

…

Ke mana hati yang rapuh bergurau?

Ke sana atap tempat berlindung aku dan kau

Ke sini tenda sempit yang hangat dia dan aku

Di mana tempat untuk mengadu emosi?

Di sana dinding-dinding didorong duri

Di sini kaca mengilap cobalah renungi

…

Ke mana curhat bisa diberi wadah?

Ke sana ke gubuk padi katanya sudah

Ke sinilumbung kosong tapi tak pernah

Di mana moral dijajal untuk digebuki?

Di sana di emperan pasir yang malah iri

Di sini kehangatan meminjam memori lagi

…

Ke mana rahasia paling dalam terungkap?

Ke sana penjara piring bagi yang siap disekap

Ke sini malah lubang merah gegasi pembekap

Di mana rahasian dibalik rahasia untuk dijerat?

Di sana antara lambaian tangan yang erat

Di sini jabatan yang tak terasa meningkat

…

Di sini aku berjanji melupa

Di sini boleh kau pegang kata-kata

Di sini tempat mencurahkan kerja asa

Di sini tidak berbahaya dan berbisa

Di sini kupegang seakan berpisah selamanya

Di sini akan kukayuh lewat rubah

Di sini kugenggam air agar tak tumpah

Di sini payung jangan mendekati tanah

Di sini tidak bisa kuterima tembakan panah

Di sini aku bersumpah

…

Di sini aku belajar melupa

Di sini terngiang Kilat memaksa

Di sini bayang-bayang dia menjerat raga

Di sini menolak mentah-mentah rayuan domba

Di sini kupinjami Halilintar sebuah suara

Di sini banyak daftar rekaman petaka

Di sini bermaksud mnejaga mereka dari duka

Di sini Petir menuntun lara menuju tangga

Di sini menarikan lagu dan musik untuk berdansa

Di sini aku mencoba melupa

…

Di sini aku berusaha melupa

Di sini kuucap sepucuk parfum pendusta

Di sini lembutnya dapat terasa menjaga

Di sini kusibukkan duniaku sekejap mata

Di sini demi napasku aku berlari sekuat tenaga

Di sini kutabrak pohon, biar patah karenanya

Di sini kujatuhkan diriku dalam air terjun cinta

Di sini bercanda akan tersenyum sebab nyata

Di sini mimpi-mimpi indah mengalir manja

Di sini, di sini, di sini, aku terpana

…

Di sini aku melupa

Melupa?

Melupa!

Melupa…

Melupakan segalanya

Melupakan segala-galanya

Melupakan segila segala-galanya

**_._ **

**_(Senin, 20 April 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	14. Percakapan di Luar

**EMPAT BELAS  
Percakapan di Luar**

**.**

Cukup!

Dan akhirnya kaca jendelaku pecah

Karena suara apa yang terdengar mengiba?

Suara siapa itu yang bernada rintik-rintik debu?

Mereka jatuh dari langit

Pada mulanya terkubur dalam awan yang sangat dingin

Lalu ketika padang pasir menguap, mereka akan jatuh

Dan lebur di tanah, dan membeku di udara

…

Kukira dia baik-baik saja, benarkah?

Atau aku mengigau dalam tidurku semalam sampai dia terbangun

Lucunya tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya berjubel petaka

Menyambut siang, aku baru sarapan

Dengan batu-batu dan selai dari lumpur

Kuusap daguku dengan rakus, tidak ada tamu yang keluar

Setidaknya mala mini aku masih bisa tidur di kamar

Sebab dia masih terpenjara dan ditunggu Purnama

Malah menambah sesak

Ingin kutemani, namun dia menolak

…

Terima kasih, Kejora

Dosa apakah yang bisa binasa sekejap mata?

Bila “iya” ada, aku sungguh ingin tahu jawabannya

Jika kau sebut diriku bodoh, itu memang benar adany

Tapi siapa sangka?

Aku masih saja perempuan tolol yang tidak tahu apa-apa

Dibela atau malah dipojokkan juga bisa berfatamorgana

Faktanya aku tidak demam, flu, atau sakit kepala

Aku masih waras sampai aku ingat berjanji untuk melupa

Bersumpah untuk mengiyakan ajakannya

…

Sekarang aku letakkan kepalaku di atas bantal

Berpikir, semakin lama semakin kelam dan liar

Bercahaya dan terasa panas sampai meledak berkeping-keping

Hanya menyisakan satu titik lubang hitam

Yang mampu menyedot apa pun yang ada di dekatnya

Dan sekali masuk, tak dapat keluar untuk selama-lamanya

Sekarang kepalaku terasa sakit karena pikiran yang kosong

Persis sama dengan sisa lubang hitam tadi

Namun berlawanan arahnya, karena tak mampu menjadi magnet

Kalau ada ide yang muncul, RAM-ku mendadak blank

Data-data hilang secara mendadak

Menyisakan lembar-lembar kosong yang tidak berguna

Atau malah memantul ke kanan dan keluar ke kanan pula

…

Air mulai bertik-tak-tik-tak ria

Di luar sana kuyakin udara mmebeku

Sungai atau danau beranomali

Mataku kembali membelah untuk merasakan angin

Energiku terasa lenyap entah ke mana

Tapi tertatih-tatih akhirnya dapat kugapai dan kupakai

Apakah telingaku berdengung tidak menyenangkan?

Karena menangkap suara tak berasal, nun jauh di sana

Awalnya kukira itu bidadari atau malah radio mati?

Yang sedang mencari air dan frekuensi

Tetapi ternyata kupingku hanya berhalusinasi

Cuma dengungan nyamuk yang menggantung di sudut

Meminta untuk ditepuki

Jika tidak, menjadi infeksi

…

 _“Jangan…”_ dengungan itu merintih

Membuat hatiku cepat kalap dalam gelap

Dan berbaur menjadi kalut serta takut

Masihkah telingaku menipuku?

…

Suara seanggun dewi, _“Jangan ke sana, kumohon!”_

Jantungku berjumpalitan, bingung tak karuan

Entah apa yang mendesir-desir di kakiku

Apakah angin atau malah desisan itu?

Apakah hujan bercampur debu?

Seluruh sel dalam tubuhku seakan menyuruhku untuk bangkit

Meski pun nyatana kakiku menolak mentah-mentah perintah itu

Tetapi hasrat tak tertampung lebih banyak lagi

Kurapatka jaket, rasa hangat menjalar

Menguatkan saraf-sarafku demi melongok

Dan apa yang terjadi?

Baru kuintip sedikit, oh, oh, oh, lihatlah!

_“Aku tidak mau seperti dulu lagi…”_

_“Tidak akan. Aku berjanji jika-“_

Suara itu! Kata-kata itu! Memenuhi otakku

_“Kau tak akan ke sana, kau tak akan membiarkan aku sendiri lagi._

_Aku… aku… Jangan ke sana, kumohon._

_Semua itu hanyalah masa lalu._

_Jangan berjanji seperti itu.”_

_“Tidak, aku sudah berjanji dengannya.”_

_“Tidak perlu! Di sini saja cukup! Sampai di sini saja!_

_Aku bisa menemanimu bila-“_

_“Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dengarkan aku.”_

Dan tangan itu… dan pelukan itu…

Mendesir-desir, membuatku ragu dan ahru

…

_“Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk kuat.”_

Bidadari itu mengusap embun dari ujung daunnya

Tersenyum cerah, aku saja tidak tahu apa artunya

_“Mungkin, kau bisa memperbaikinya._

_Diakah yang membuatmu lebih berani kali ini?_

_Aku sudah mengajakmu ke sana berkali-kali, tapi kau…_

_Dan akhirnya kau menjadi ragu waktu itu?”_

Oh, aku tidak bisa melukiskan bagaimana berbinarnya mata itu

Mata yang bening, jeli, kuat dan teduh, menembus samudara paar ratu

_“Ya, kuakui aku dulu seperti itu. Lembek dan lemah._

_Aku tidak tahu, Purnama, keberanian apa ini._

_Keberanian aneh yang menyelinap entah kapan, entah mengapa, dan bagaimana bisa menjadi relasi seperti itu._

_Tahukah dirimu?”_

Bidadari itu menggeleng.

_“Aku tentu saja tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu hanyalah…”_

Ke dua tangan itu kembali memeluknya

Apakah lumpur apakah selokan yang megalir ini

Apakah sir comberan yang turun begitu deras ini

…

Langit yang masih berdetak lewat awannya

Ia sudah berhenti membagkan hadiahnya

Dan pemandangan yang menyegarkan itu tiada

Berganti dengan pintu yang berdetak

Membangunkanku dari mimpi ataukah nyata yang mengacak-acak

Rambutku hingga terlihat begitu kocak

Kocak? Sebaiknya pikiranku atau malah hatiku yang harusnya dikocok sampai ia bisa tergodok

 _Finish_ nya dia bisa dikelupas, menjadi semacam kodok

…

Lantas kubuka itu, apa namanya? Oh iya, pintu

Film yang diputar tadi membuatku sedikit lugu

 _“Sudah siap?”_ tanyanya segera.

Aku tentu saja tersenyum geli

_“Harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, kau sudah siap?”_

_“Maksudmu?”_ matanya membesar.

Aku terkesiap, mendadak rasa kegelianku lenyap

 _“Itu…”_ tanganku menyapu halaman rumah yang kotor

 _“Benar-benar membuatku terharu,”_ ungkapku jujur.

_“Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak tahu kisahnya, ‘kan?”_

_“Tentu saja tidak. Kau mau memberitahuku?”_

_“Mungkin, jika aku…”_

_“Jika kau berani?”_ aku menyelesaikan, dan dia mengangguk.

 _“Dan kuat?”_ tambahku, membuat wajahnya diselimuti raas heran.

Suaranya tercekat untuk meneruskan lagunya

_“Kau…”_

_“Sudahlah, bisakah kita memulainya?”_

_“Silahkan saja, Nyonya.”_

…

Aku menutup kembali kayu yang bergagang besi itu

Yang kusebut rumah itu perlahan-lahan mengecil

Dan rumah lainnya pun mulai menjauh

Aku merasa kerdil saat ini

Sangat kecil, dan bahkan tidak berarti apa-apa

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa hidup selama ini

Bulan yang berpendar-pendar di atas sana seakan menjadi penerang

Bagi bumi dan kakiku yang renta ini

Tidak lupa milyaran bintang sebagai lampu-lampu kecil

…

Aku kerdil.

Dan sendiri di sini.

Seakan kehadirannya tidak bisa mengalahkan kegelapan

Karena memang nyatanya tidak bisa

Menghentikan waktu saat ini

Rintik kembali bergemericik

Mendendangkan lagu-lagu yang menyanyat

Aroma music datang dari kejauhan

Syahdu dan nikmat di sini kurasakan

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak merasa seperti ini

…

Ditemani jutaan bintang, disaksikan oleh rembulan

Di sini dia berhenti, tampak bimbang

Di sini tanah kosong yang telah porak-poranda

Tangannya mencengkeram pagar erta-erat

Seperti berpegangan pada nyawanya yang kian runyam

Bibirnya mulai bergerak membuat kata-kata kisikan

“Tahukah dirimu, bahwa di sini pernah terjadi tangisan…”

**_._ **

**_(Senin, 27 April 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	15. Tragedi Rumah Tua

**LIMA BELAS  
Tragedi Rumah Tua**

**.**

Seperti menonton acara kebakaran

Tergopoh-gopoh membawa air bekas tadahan

Bingung dan panik adalah sebuah kepastian

Demi memadamkan kobaran api yang menjilati

Hati seketika runtuh tatkala berdiri di depannya

Di hamparan tanah dan abu

Yang menyapu dadaku untuk menderu

Oh, oh, ternyata bukan hanya seperti, tapi tidak palsu

…

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke atas dan ke bawah

Namun tak kutemukan ceritanya

Menoleh dan aku pun bertanya-tanya

Apa? Bagaimana cercaannya? Mengapa bisa?

…

Detik ini aku tahu, sebentar lagi hujan bakal turun

Awan yang tadinya merah putih, berganti menjadi mendung yang meluncur

Tetapi memang memang harus, aku harus tahu

Harus tahu bahwa ini namanya pilu

Tanpa tatapan dan hasrat ragu-ragu, menyambutku

Dari dada yang bergemuruh, itu aku harus tahu

Maka jika kau minta, inilah akhirnya

…

**START POV SENJA**

“Ini rumah kami

Di sini kami tidur setiap hari

Melawan segenap keegoisan mimpi-mimpi

Sejak kecil, sejak fajar aku selalu mendengar

Suara kentongan yang bertalu-taku

Dengan temannya yang mampu menggetarkan kalbu

Serta nyanyian, yang mengajakku bangun dari tidurk

Untuk meraupkan segenggam es yang begitu ngilu

Untuk menggerakkan sendi-sendi ini agar tak kaku

Ayo bangkit dan ambil selimutmu

Segeralah bangkit dan berkumpul bersama orang-orang

Mereka hendak naik kapal

Maka jangan sampai engkau ketinggalan

Dalam meluruskan punggungmu agar sejajar

Menundukkan kepalamu dalam-dalam

Tengadahkan tangan dan dadamu

Cobalah rasakan, apakah mereka berguncang?

..

Sejak kecil, sejak surya mengudara

Rasa sesak yang mendera jiwa karena alpa

Karena apalagi setelah seharian mengukur jalan

Nada-nada yang melengking itu merayuku

Untuk berhenti sejenak dari kaki malasku

Untuk beristirahat pada dinding keagungan

Ayo tunduk dan bukalah mulutmu

Dan lantunkan bersama orang-orang

Yang sedang menyeberangi lautan

Berpeganglah pada tangan, agar kau tak tenggelam

Kau di sana hanyalah penumpang yang kebingungan

Mendadak singgah di rumah reyot bulukan

Bersihkan jiwamu dan ragamu

Cobalah pikirkan, apakah mereka runyam?

…

Sejak kecil, sejak pisang hendak bersembunyi

Bayang-bayangnya menghalang, tiada lagi

Tadi engkau makan, jangan lupa cuci tangan

Dan kembali membanting badam serta tulang-belulang

Maka dengarlah irama yang amat memikat itu

Sekali lagi, tutup matamu dan telingamu

Cukup tulikah hingga berpura-pura tidak tahu?

Oh, ke sinilah anak lugu, bergabunglah dengan pintu

Ke marilah bersama kami agar kau tak karam nanti

Naiklah ke sini, ada banyak yang menemani

Ayo angkat tangan dan bersedekaplah

Meminta makanan dan minuman di sana

Sucikan hasrat dan keinginanmu

Cobalah tanyakan, apakah mereka bungkam?

…

Sejak kecil, sejak kapas-kapas berwarna darah

Sampai nanti ia hilang dalam penghabisan

Merunduklan lagi, yang paling dalam

Musik yang paling menarik dan tak berkesudahan

Tetapi batin memberontak, mengapa harus demikian?

Mengertilah, Sayang, ini adalah sebuah kewajiban

Katamu kau ingin ke surga, bukan?

Makakutunjukkan jalannya, dan kemudian

Ingatlah selalu yang di sana, nun jauh jaraknya

Namun jika kau mau memahaminya, tak seperti itu nyatanya

Ayo tanamlah padi dan sadari

Berapa banyak kau tadi mandi? Tiga kali sehari?

Belum cukup, Nak. Dengan menyapu halaman rumahmu

Cobalah bisikkan, apakah mereka sudah berenang?

…

Sejak kecil, sejak kau ketakutan dalam kegelapab

Rindu dan kekhawatiranmu memancing taubat

Karena panggilan dari kekasihmu itu

Dia sedang menantimu, di rumah silakan bercumbu

Jangan lagi bertanya-tanya mengapa dan mengapa

Sadarilah bahwa engkau tadi menyelam dalam selokan

Yang berbau busuk dan menjijikkan

Ayo mintalah air dan mandilah

Sebentar lagi kau harus mandi dari kotoran tadi

Hamparkan tempatmu akan menelungkup

Keningmu menutup, ujung hidupmu kau redup

Telapak tanganmu, lututmu dan jemari kakimu menutup

Bibirmu, matamu, telingamu dan lidahku ‘kan letup

Cobalah serukan, apakah mereka merendah, Sayang?

…

Sejak kecil, sejak dalam pangkuan dan balutan

Kangen menyeruak begitu saja

Ada dalam benak, gagasan untuk bangkit

Lalu melelehkan es dan mengusapkannya pada rambut

Pada malam saat sedang letih-letihnya

Wajahku menguak sebuah kebesaran

Indah terpatri di sana, aku masih menunggu

Syukurku membuat letih bibirku

Cengengku membuat kesal mataku

Tuliku membuat marah telingku

Tengadahku membuat jengkel tanganku

Napasku membuat resah hidungku

Dan mereka pun seluruhnya berseru

Cobalah renungkan, apakah mereka sedang merindu?

…

Sejak kecil, banyak yang mengajariku membaca

Agar tak lupa mengamalkannya setelah bercinta

Menyapu rumah kami yang berdebu

Menata barisan-barisannya biar haru

Kami belajar pada lantai rumah ini

Yang mengajari kami untuk berderma

…

Ini memang rumah kami

Kami kunjungi setiap hari

Kami menjaga dan merawatnya tanpa henti

Karena kerinduan kami tak akan ternodai

Oleh apa pun itu, kami sungguh siap melewati

Untuk cita-cita terbesar age tercapai

…

Dan kini aku sendiri

Hingga pada waktunya Purnama menghilang

Pemilik rumah yang sebenarnya itu menutup matanya

Meninggalkan kunci yang harus kami rawat bersama

Sebelumm dia melaju, dia berkata:

_“Berjanjilah bahwa apa pun yang terjadi, kau akan ada di sini._

_Cobaan yang datang jangan dijadikan penghalang, hadapi sepenuh hati._

_Sampai tinggal belulang._

_Walau pun untuk melakukannya, jiwamu harus lenyap karenanya._

_Tetapi berjanjilah, berjanjilah.”_

Pada hari itu aku menyadari

Tugas ini nyatanya tak seringan yang selama ini aku pahami

Namun kami tahu ini adalah satu-satunya cara

Supaya kami dapat menetapi aturan Sang Penguasa

Maka aku pun mulai menjadi saksi

Dan kini aku berjanji

…

Waktu itu aku tak tahu apa janjiku

Aku masih tetap kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa

Hari-hari berganti menjadi detik-detik

Pahlawan hujan menjadikannya rintik

Aku baru tahu jika kami sudah tak bersama lagi

Lebah dan bunga juga tidak dapat akur kembali

Begitu pula dengan harta milikku

Mereka berdua terputus, pecah berkeping-keping

Tidak ada yang dapat menyambung

Tidak dengan isolasi, lem bahkan tali

Jendelaku retak dan akhirnya menjadi butiran

Jangan memberontak, tetapi semuanya tidak mungkin dihindari

Lalu aku pun meleset pergi

…

Aku muak untuk sekedar berhenti

Kuputuskan untuk terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari

Karena pada malam apa itu, ada halusinasi

Melempar-lempar piring kepada ibuku

Aku mencoba untuk menghalangi, namun malah ditembaki

Ocehan-ocehan omong kosong minta disoraki

Menggetarkan atap-atap di bilik kami

Dan tangan pengkhianat itu, menjegal jeruji besi

Memisahkan Purnama dari diri ini

Tetapi karena perang belum selesai, masih ada kelanjutan episodengan besok

Tunggulag sebentar lagi

…

Kutantang diriku untuk mendaki

Menjauh dari keramaian rumah tuaku yang mulai sepi

Dan titik itu, aku tak mau melihatnya lagi

Sudah cukup malas untuk memperbaiki

Keadaan memanas dan aku mulai merasa kedinginan

Aku tidak tahu ke mana kakiku membawaku pergi

Menuju padang pasir aku pun berani

Menuju gunung tertinggi akan sanggup kuloncati

Menuju hutan antah berantah akan kusiapkan nyali

Menuju samudra terdalam akan kuselami

…

Aku masih berjalan, belum sempat berhenti

Ingin terus mencari, mencari, dan mencari

Di mana ketenangan hati ini akan kugapai

Aku berkelana ke mana saja dan di mana saja

Masih belum kutemukan jawabannya

Apa obat buat sakit seperti ini?

Katanya ketenangan dan kebijakan?

Katanya keheningan dan kesabaran?

Katanya tadi tempatnya ada di rumah tadi? Oh, iya. Di hati

Di situ tempat menyimpan segenap kekuatan diri

Namun aku tidak percaya sampai saat ini

Tetapi aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai tentang hal ini

…

Aku mencoba, mencoba, dan mencoba

Tapi sakitnya malah sungguh menyiksa

Aku pergi ke puncak, aku berteriak-teriak

Sampai habis napasku dan suaraku serak

Teringat dulu ada yang namanya cinta kasih

Tapi kini mengapa begitu perih?

Karena kenyataan bahwa aku disiksa oleh ibuku sendiri

Dan bagaimana dengan adikku tesayang?

Ibuku menbenci, ayahku apalagi

Rusak sudah kapal yang dulu sempat kulayari

Pertanyaan itu malah memancing kekhawatiran

Teringat bahwa dalam bilik dulu, ada adegan melempar-lempar piring, ada episode memecahkan gelas

Kemudian dimulailah peperangan

Bukan hanya sekali dua kali malah berkali-kali

Sedangkan aku bersembunyi di sudut ruang

Bersamaku Purnamaku tersayang, yang sekarang ketakutan

Maka detik itu juga, karena mata selalu sakt setipa melihatnya

Kaki siap untuk kuseret berkuda

Kutinggalkan Purnama dengan kengeriannya

…

Aku bertanya, bertanya, dan bertanya

Dosa apakah yang dapat hilang dalam sekejap mata

Bila “iya” ada, aku sungguh ingin tahu jawabannya

Jika kau sebut diriku bodoh, itu memang benar adanya

Tetapi siapa mengira?

Aku masih saja lelaki tolol yang tidak tahu apa-apa

Begitu tega meninggalkan saudaranya

Aku amnesia, ayo amnesia seutuhnya

…

Akhirnya aku lelah menyapa

Aku lelah untuk mencoba

Mencoba melupa

…

Di sebuah jalan pemberhentian, aku menumpang bis

Katanya dada ini terasa sesak hingga tak kuasa menahan tangis

Kuperhatikan seorang wanita memberiku tisu

Tapi lucunya aku tak merasa malu

Menerima apa itu yang namanya cacian

Perempuan itu mengatakan kata-kata menentramkan

Biar pun dia sebenarnya tak bisa berbicara, hanya diam membisu

Namun anehnya, diamnya adalah ketenanganku juga

Perempuan itu menggerakkan tangannya tapi aku tak tahu

Dia lalu menuliskan ujarannya pada sebuah tisu

Kemuddian menyelipkannya dalam tanganku

…

Aku turun, ingin membuka tisu itu dalam kesepian

Melewati tempat penjualan Koran

Kulirik sekilas apa beritanya, oh, ternyata cuma kecelakaan biasa

Cuma? Oh, ya? Coba kau amati siapa korbannya

Bibirku terkatup, dadaku ingin meledak saking kagetnya

Kucoba untuk menelan ludah yang mendadak kerak

Oh-apa-ini, oh, oh, oh, perempuan-ini?

Kupelototkan wajahku, mungkin hanya ilusi

Bukan, bukan, tapi ini sungguh menggelikan sekali

Lalu-siapa-perempuan-yang-memberiku-tisu?

Kuberlari, aku tak ingin mempercayai apa-apa lagi

Di tempat yang sunyi, kukeluarkan durat misteri

_“Kekuatan ada dalam hati, tak perlu kau cari._

_Dia akan selalu setia menemani._

_Jadilah orang yang berarti.”_

…

Kukira tanah mulai retak, benarkah?

Karena rasa aneh apa ini yang tiba-tiba mengalir

Pukullah aku, biar aku tahu bahwa ini hanya palsu

Ayo terus, sadarkanlah diriku dari tidur panjangku

…

Mulanya aku tak sanggup bergerak

Ada segelintir perasaan aneh yang sulit ditebak

Rasa ini terus-menerus mengganjali jendelaku yang retak

Kupikir cuma gonggongan anjing yang perlu dilabrak

Namun keanehannya mengapa terasa mendadak?

Kutepuk keningku, aku ternyata melupakan sesuatu

Janjiku, mana janjiku?

…

Kumelayang menuju rumah Tuhan

Membuat diri ini benar-benar ketakutan

Ketika mengingat rumah tuaku yang pasti berantakan

Sudah sekian lama bertambah runyam

Sebab terlupakan selama berabad-abad silam

Kutepuk dahiku, ternyata aku memang mengkhianati diriku

Janjiku, mana janjiku?

…

Ke mana lagi kaki ini akan melangkah?

Tentu saja pulang sambil menggendong rasa salah

Apa iya? Apa akan baik-baik saja?

Di mana pula Purnama? Marahkah dirinya?

Atau bagaimana kabarnya si rumah tua?

Kutepuk jidatku, ternyata aku melanggar sumpahku

Janjiku, mana janjiku?

…

Beruntung, aku belum lupa jalan pulang

Iya, sebentar lagi aku pasti datang

Sedikit lagi, hampir sampai

Tapi apa yang telahterjadi?

…

Rumah tuaku tak terlihat

Bahkan bulan yang genap tampak pucat

Ramai-ramai apa di sana?

Napasku segera memburu, mendekat dan mendekat

Pelipisku banjir keringat dan tak sempat kuusap

Kulihat orang membawa api-api

Selain omelan, cercaan, makian, dan masih banyak lagi

Api-api yang lain, yang tumbuh di muka

Mengapa? Ada apa?

Kerumunan itu masih bersorak-sorai

Belum bubar atau sekedar bercerai-berai

Malah semakin bertambah dan kata-kata terekam

Wajahku pias, entah bagaimana, pasti tak karuan

Kakiku mulai pegal, tapi itu tak mempengaruhiku mengurangi kecepatan

Malah kian kulekaskan dan kuhempaskan

Batinku tak henti-hentinya bideliti rasa penasaran

Mengapa? Ada apa?

Dan lima detik sebelum aku mulai mengerti

Di sini, di tempat aku berhenti, ada merah lagi

Kudesakkan tubuhku melewati orang-orang itu

Menyelinap jika ada celah sempit sekali pun

Rasa lelahku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding keheranan

Sekali lagi menyeruak di antara pagar kepungan

Dan mengapa? Ada apa?

…

Jantungku terasa sesak

Dadaku bergemuruh dan hendak berlarian

Karena, oh, tak sanggup kuucapkan

Oh, lihatlah ini. rumah tuaku termakan

Oleh merah-merah-merah-merah

Dan marah-marah-marah-marah

Pemandangan yang mengerikan ini nyaris membuatku pingsan

Kakiku terasa tak mampu menapak

Tubuhku mendadak melayang, hendak goyang

Mataku pedih karena asap dari kemarahan

Kepalaku pusing dan kukira aku semaput kemudian

Aku roboh di tanah

Pandanganku kosog dan kabur

Lututku jatuh berdebm secara menyakitkan

Namun rasa sakitnya tak bakal menandingi

Rasa perih yang sangat-sangat menyanyat di hati

…

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku?

Aku terjatuh ke dalam jurang dan menjadi korban

Di mana ayahku berada? Ibuku apakah minggat selamanya?

Dosa apakah ini? yang begitu kuat menghancurkan?

Salahkulah semuanya terjadi

Aku begitu tenang membiarkan bulan bersinar di siang hari

Dan menjerumuskan matahari ke dalam kegelapan

Aku melepas tanggung jawabku dan kabur kemudian

Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa?

Seharusnya jalan ceritanya tidaklah begini

Otakku menampilkan cuplikan episode mengerikan itu

Melempat-lempar piring dan gelas…

Aku menghilang…

Purnama ketakutan…

Aku di sudut ruang…

Aku berjalan, berjalan…

Aku mencoba, mencoba…

Aku bertanya, bertanya…

Aku mendaki, mendaki…

Aku berlari, berlari…

Aku mencari, mencari…

Di mana ketentraman hati

Tak tahu, tak tahu…

Obatnya, penyembuhnya

Oh di mana, di mana

Tak tahu, tak tahu…

Oh, betapa bodohnya aku

Tak tahu, tak tahu…

Oh, betapa tololnya aku

Tak tahu, tak tahu…

Oh, betapa konyolnya aku

Tak tahu, tak tahu…

Oh, betapa bingungnya aku

Tak tahu, tak tahu…

Oh, mengapa, mengapa

Tak tahu, tak tahu…

Oh, bagaimana, bagaimana

Tak tahu, tak tahu…

Oh, ada apa, ada apa

Tak tah, tak tahu…

Oh, kapan, kapan,

Tak tahu, tak tahu…

Sungguh diriku tak tahu

Betapa kotornya diriku

Betapa hinanya diriku

Betapa dinanya diriku

Betapa nistanya diriku

Oh, sungguh diriku tak pernah tahu

…

Sentuhan itu, apakah ini milikki?

 _“Kakak,”_ suara itu membuatku merindu

 _“Salahku, salahku,”_ tenggorokanku terasa kering

_“Tidak. Tiada yang salah, orang-orang itulah penyebabnya”_

_“Seharusnya aku tidak mening-“_ belum habis kata-kataku, jemarinya menjegal bibirku

_“Ayo, kemarilah.”_

Dan pelukan itu, aku merindukannya pula

Batinku masih mendesak

Butuh okdigen agar aku tak terjebak

_“Bagaimana bisa? Aku, aku, mengapa bisa?”_

Tersedak-sedak, aku pun merasa tertembak

Mata ini sudah tak tahan untuk meluapkan bendungan

_“Ayah pergi, dan ibu… Dia mungkin tidak normal lagi. Orang-orang… Aku sudah melarang… Aku mencarimu, kau ke mana saja selama ini? Aku menunggumu di sini.”_

Banjir bandang pun dimulai, membentuk efek kristalisasi

Mulutku sekering kayu, entah bagaimana aku merasa ragu

Bibirku terkunci, tiba-tiba aku merasa benci

_“Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa bisa?”_

Hanya itu yang dapat kuucapkan

Kerumunan taka da lagi, mereka mungkin sedang mengutuki

Semuanya habis tak terasa, hanya menyisakan abu

Kakiku goyah, merah-merah-merah itu berputar

Membuat semacam pusingan, benar-benar membingungkan

Pikiranku berkabut dan berasap

Lalu lampu pun mati

…

Malam ini aku anomali

Siapa pula yang sudi menemani?

Jemariku terasa dingin tak terkendali

Tetapi keningku berpeluh tiada henti

Dalam dunia sureal, sangat sulit untuk kupahami

_“Mengapa bisa? Bagaimana bisa?”_

Diriku tak mampu menjaga janji yang kini berbusa

_“Tenanglah, tenanglah. Ada aku di sini.”_

Tenanglah, tenanglah. Ada dia di sini.

Tenanglah, tenanglah. Ada kita dsini.

…

Esoknya, peningku mulai menghilang

Namun luka ini masih tak dapat terbang

Aku ingin bangkit, aku sudah tidak merasa sakit

Aku baik-baik saja, hanya ada berton-ton lara

Tapi ketika kau menapak, kaki ini malah menolak

Jadi aku membiarkan diriku terjerembab dalam lumpur

Tak kuasa untuk bangkit, tersandung-sandung

Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa bisa?

Aku mencoba merangkak, tapi tanganku goyah secara mendadak

Jadi aku membiarkan diriku berbaring tak bergerak

Sambil memandang ke atas, mungkin aku sedang berdansa

Bagaimana bisa, mengapa bisa?

Lalu lampu pun mati lagi

…

Ketika kau menerawang, memandang kegelapan

Tiada siapa-siapa, kukira aku memiliki penjaga

Oh iya, aku salah, aku masih punya seorang kawan

Kubuka jendela, supaya aku bisa mengintipnya

Bintang-bintang gemerlapan, salah satu konstelasi membentuk timbangan, ada pula jutaan binatang

Tiba-tiba leherku terasa tercekik

Tenggorokanku tersumbat dan aku tidak mampu bernapas

Karena pemandangan apa yang terlihat di atas sana?

Foto apa itu, yang berjibaku? Berbentuk bundar dan lugu

Membuat pikiranku mengudara sebab mengingat sesuatu

Oh, astaga! Rumah tuaku! Rumah tuaku!

Kakiku berlarian tak menentu

Cepat-cepat, nanti kau ketinggalan langkahmu

Sesampainya di sana, kakiku ambruk lagi

Tak sanggup lagu untuk tegak apalagi berdiri

Oh, ini, ini. Bencana apa lagi yang melandaku kini

Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa bisa?

…

Rumah tuaku, tempatku dulu membisu

Sekarang taka da rupanya, taka da wujudnya

Hanya menyisakan debu anu dan juga pecahan kayu

Kalau aku ingin menangis, inilah saatnya

Aku sangat lelah dan tubuhku mati rasa

Kehilangan itu membuatku merasa tak berdaya

Oh, ada baiknya jika kau memohon

Kepada siapa kau akan letupkan prasangka?

Kepada orang-orang itu, apa iya?

Yang telah memusnahkan rumah kesayanganmu?

Tuhan…, kalau kau ingin membunuhku, silakan saja

Namun bila “iya,” aku tak mampu menahan amuk Neraka

Apakah dosa ini bisa diperbaiki?

Dengan mengucapkan istighfar dan taubat?

Tapi katanya, itu tak abkal cukup untuk mendandani

Lalu harus dengan membangunnya? Iya?

Tapi aku yakin, itu semua sudah tak bakal sama

Dengan dulu, aman dan sejahtera

Kalau Kau ingin mencambukku, silakan saja

Turunkan amarakMu dan laksanakan tugasMu

Bila Enkau tak tega menamparku, turunkanlah saja rintik

Biarkan aku di sini, menerima hukumannya, konsekuensinya

Ditaburi bedak juga tak apa-apa

Apalagi dipukuli, aku malah tak menyesali

Bahkan bilan aku dikuliti, aku pun berani

Dengan cambukanNya yang mengelupasi dada

Tidak apa-apa, tidak buruk kok, santai saja

…

Semua itu terjadi berulang kali

Aku jatuh dan bangun dan remuk dan bangkit

Ingin makan tapi lidah ini tidak setuju

Butuh waktu lama untuk menghilangkan luka-luka

Agar aku tidak menyesali atau menangis

Oh, aku sungguh bahagia, bersama Purnama

Dia menuntunku, supaya aku dapat bercanda

Membasuh wajahku lagi dengan gumpalan es

Lalu mengajakku mengitari bekas merah-merah

…

Kukira aku siap, kukira aku kuat

Setelah sekian lama diriku terperangkap

Kupikir aku tak ingat, kupikir aku sudah sehat

Sesudah terpengkur di dalam ruangan yang gelap

Nyatanya jantungku kembali seperti dulu

Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa bisa? Tanyaku selalu

Kepalaku pusing karena perbuatanku

Lututku tak sanggup menopang tubuhku

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar bisa keluar dari duniaku ini

Bagaimana aku dapat setegar Purnama

Faktanya aku hanyalah seorang lelaki yang lembek dan lemah

…

Aku berusaha untuk mendekat, namun malah terjungkal

Jadi kuputuskan untuk menellusuri jalan-jalan

Barangkali aku bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan

Jaraknya beratus-ratus meter, tetapi mataku tidak mau berbohong

Mengganti objek itu menjadi bayangan yang kosong

Kakiku menyuruhku untuk pulang

…

Bagaimana aku bisa menolak?

Permintaan dari diriku sendiri yang sudah terskak

Namun kateika ada tetangga baru itu, aku malah tersenyum

Menyapanya, dan iya, aku sudah tahu namanya

Perempuan yang baru pindah itu, sekarang menjadi temanku

Sejak kami bertemu, kami sudah bisa bergurau

Dan ketika dia kularang untuk berjmpa dengan rumah tuaku

Malah bertanya, _“memangnya ada apa?”_

Lantas kujawab, _“sudah lupakan saja.”_

Sampai saat ini, kulirik wanita ini tak pernah ke sana

Mungkin sibuk dengan langganannya, atau pesanannya?

Supanya berjubel pembelinya, melayani, siap meminta

…

Aku tahu ini dusta, tapi akankah aku menceramahinya?

Dengan berbicaar berdua, empat mata

Akankah langsung luluh tanpa banyak bicara?

Atau seperti kudengar tangisannya

Setiap kali aku pergi terjatuh ke dasar jurang

Kuyakin dadanya meletup berjumpalitan

Tidak terima kenyataan, ingin berlarian

Pernah suatu kali aku beringsut menyindir

Mengatakan dirinya sebagai penjual barang rongsokan

Tapi dia tidak marah dan bahkan tersenyum samar

Secepat itu, membuat diriku segera menyingkir

Mempersilakannya bertemu pembelinya

Aku? Tentu saja tak tega, tapi juga tak berdaya

Entah bagaimana, aku seakan tahu perasaannya

Karena menatapnya? Bukan itu saja, mungkin iba

Tapi jika iba, mengapa aku merasa terluka?

Saat kecupan manis dan pembunuh itu menggenggamnya

Lalu kau sebut apa ini rasa?

Oh, iya. Kata orang-orang namanya cinta

…

Bahkan diriku sudah lupa mengingatnya

Dan begitulah, kubiarkan dirinya bersamanya

Meski pun aku taju, batinnya meledak menerimanya

Walau pun aku sendiri mencak-mencak saking geramnya

Tapi adakah aku memiliki hak untuk melarangnya?

Karena aku ingat, aku bukan siapa-siapa

Aku hanya orang biasa, aku pun tidak mengenalnya

Kalau begitu, bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja?

Nyatanya aku sekarang punya peraturan, hanya dua

Peraturan pertama: Seluruh tata tertib aku yang berkuasa, kekuasaan tak terbatas ada pada jiwa, jika ada yang bertanya, silakan saja

Peraturan ke dua: Jika ada tambahan atau pelanggaran, lihat peraturan pertama

Harus kuakui, peraturan macam apa ini, lucu juga

Meski pun begitu, aku harus menaatinya

…

Sempat terlintas dalam benak untuk mengajaknya ke sana

Ke masa lalu dan memori-memori yang lugu

Tapi tunggulah nanti, jika sudah sempurna

Agar dia menjadi saksi apakah aku tertawa

…

Malam itu adalah malam menyesakkan

Sebab adanya awan dalam kelam tak dapat dijadikan panutan

Yang mulia, mulia kusembah tanpa rupa

Sampai hari ini, tiada yang tersisa kecuali raga

Harus membungkuk-bungkuk

Lalu apakah kau mulai mengantuk

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku malah terpuruk

Karena menatap Yang Mulia di sana, bersama kebesaranNya

Dan tanganku merendah, menghadap suatu arah

Dan kakiku merendah, menekuk, menebgadah

Dan lututku merendah, kusejajarkan dan sudah

Dan jidatku merenda, memeluk rasa salah

Dan hidungku merendah, merasakan gurat amarah

Dan punggungku merendah, membentuk bidang miring

Dan punggungku merendah, membentuk siku tergiring

Dan hatiku merendah, sangat susah dan payah

Dan seluruh jiwa ragaku, menunggu petuah

…

Pernah waktu aku keci, menyangka-nyangka

Perkiraanku upacara dan adat itu untuk apa?

Semua rangkaian ibadah ini mengapa harus terlaksana?

Detik itu aku tahu, semua ini untuk menjadi pelayanMu

Mengabdi dulunya pada rumah tua, menjadi pesuruhnya

Tapi karena ia binasa, laksanakanlah, diam saja, di situ saja tidak apa-apa, tidak usah ke mana-mana

Karena ketenangan ada di mana? Oh iya, di dada

Dan rahasia di balik rahasia terletak di dalamnya

…

Maka aku pun mencoba dan mengingatnya

Perkataan seorang wanita, yang memberi beberapa patah kata

Bilang bahwa ‘kau harus menjadi orang yang berguna’

Bilang bahwa ‘kau akan selalu ditemani oleh Sang Penguasa’

Bilang bahwa ‘kau tidak perlu berlama-lama, karena apa yang kau cari sudah tersedia begitu saja’

Jika mengingat azimat tersebut, bukanlah putus asa?

Namun sangkaan bodoh itu harus kutentang dengan semena-mena

Dasar tolol, itu adalah gaya seorang pengawal Raja

Dasar otak kerbau, itu adalah mutiara di balik batu bara

Dasar semprul, itu adalah ujran-ujaran Sang Pengelana

…

Mau ditaruh di mana lagi botol-botol?

Yang berisi sampanye, terletak di jalan tol

Untungnya aku tidak pernah berlagak tolol

Aku masih waras dan nyatanya aku tidak dongkol

Meski pun dihina-hina, dicerca-cerca, bagai jengkol

Dihasut, dimaki-maki, didustao atau ditipui

Aku tahu, aku bukanlah sekedar ikan tonngkol

Dihidangkan bersama sambal dengan begitu getol

Aku juga bukan barang laris, macam dodol

Aku… Aku? Bukan, bukan. Bukan pula odol

Diriku ingin kembali, bukannya malah disenggol-senggol

Lurus jalannya, tidak perlu ada yang namanya bertotol-totol

Kubilang aku sudah melapor

Kepada Yang Mulia aku menyodor

Segepuk uang hasil penjualan rongsokan opor

Kubilang aku pelayanNya yang setia, maka selesailah perkara

…

Pada jam-jam inilah biasanya aku mulai berdansa

Mengaduk-aduk buah beri itu dengan mesra

Sambil mengigau dalam tidurku, aku berdoa

Meminta apa saja, yang penting hanya kepada Yang Mulia

Aku ingin sekali mencicipi kelezatan anggur dunia

Kata para orang yang sudah mencoba, rasanya tak berhingga

Oh, benarkah? Mari kita buktikan kabenarannya

Aku pun duduk dengan patuh menanti berjumpa

Waktuku kurasa hanya sedetik untuk menata

Saat pertemuan itu dimulai kubuka pintu penghalangnya

Maka tiada kata selain, luar biasa! Memesona!

Ah, aku sungguh tidak bercanda!

Benar-benar, mana bisa aku melupakannya

Gelagapan, tapi aku tak mau melepaskannya

Ausah terlalu indah, terlalu nikmat untuk sekedar lupa

Oh, oh, oh, aku ingin bertanya, adakah kenikmatan melebihi nikmatNya

Kurasa kau tak pernah mendapatkannya, oh bukan juga

Kau mungkin hanya tak sempat menyadarinya saja

Sudahlah, biarkan, aku Cuma ingin melanjutkan perjamuan

Setelah bertatap muka, lalu kelanjutannya bagaimana?

Kau pasti penasaran, bukan? Apalagi aku, malah berloncatan

Jika kau belum pernah sekedar merasa, lupakan saja

Jadi aku diambilkan minuman anggur sebagai pembuka

Tubuhku hanya setetes dalam ukurannya

Dan begitu masuk, taka da yang dapat mengenali, tercampur merata

Aku dan Dia

Hanya aku dan Dia

Bila kau melihatNya, kau melihatku didalamNya

Bila kau melihatku, kau melihatNya bersahaja

Bila kau menyentuhNya, kau menyentuhku juga

Bila kau menyentuhku, kau menyentuhNya pula

Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi sesungguhnya ini adalah sebuah aroma

Menyebar ke segala bentuk benda

Begitulah rentetannya, manis, segar, tiada hentinya

Kemudian sebagai tajilan, ada nyanyian-nyanyian

Begitu menyegarkan serta menentramkan

Perempuan waktu itu benar, akulah yang kini harus mempercayainya

Dan akhirnya sebagai penutupnya, ada kecupan keyakinan

Sebenarnya jika aku melepaskan, aku tentu ogah-ogahan

Tapi aku berjanji jika besok aku akan berjumpa kembali

Dan mau bagaimana lagi, lambaian tangan harus kugapai

Tidak apa-apa, aku sungguh harus memahami

…

Kelamnya, aku berbalik kepada kenyataan

Setelah tadinya sempat berdzikir nazar

Berpuas-puas diri, seakan tadi pingsan

Setelah sadar, dada ini tersa merintih terbakar

Meminta dicemplungkan lagi ke dalam es lelehan

Ingin disirami kembali dengan butiran lontar

Tapi nanti dulu, aku mau mengasingkan diri

Mungkin lebih tepat bila aku melepaskan raga ini

Keluar sebentar, sebelum nantinya aku melupa lagi

Berjalan-jalan, tanpa perlu ada yang menemani

Mengitari, mengelilingi api, masih belum berani

Meringkuk sebentar, setelah pegal, mencoba berdiri

Apakah encok? Tidak juga, bukankah sudah kubilang, hanya belum berani

Bukannya tidak berani, tapi belum berani! Hanya belum berani

Masih kurang keras diriku meneriaki?

Masih kurang diriku menyadari?

…

Malamnya mulai terdengar bermilyar-milyar tangisan

Karena tulang ini tak kuat menanggung beban

Kata siapa tadi menyengsarakan badan?

Bukan, bukan. Cuma memberatkan punggung belakang

Oh, kalau begitu, benarkah celotehnya, Sayang?

Dirirmu bukannya perah mendu adan mengkhianatiNya?

Mau berbohong macam apa lagi, menipu dan meliciki?

Oh, oh, oh. Siapa yang sudi mempercayai?

Namun nyatanya faktalah yang berbicara

…

Aku sudah tak berniat mengumpulkan makanan

Biarkan saja kekeringan dan kelaparan yang namanya nafsu

Singkirkan saja apa yang kau sebut itu candaan

Mari kuajak bertemu masa depanmu

Cobalah kau berdiri di atas bukit, dan cobalah memandang

Akankah sebenarnya dirimu ada?

Tambahkan bila tubuhmu terisi kegelapan?

Gerayangilah, mata itu apakah dapat menyaksikan mata?

Atau sederhananya, bisakah ia mengintip bagaimana rupa?

Iya andai memakai maca, cermin, terpantul sempurna

Akan tetapi, jajallah di bawah sinar cahaya surya

Atau dibalik pantulan kelereng putih yang raksasa

Bisakah kau melihat cantik atau tampannya muka?

Mustahil jika keelokanmu terpajang sempurna

Hanya bayanganmu yang tampil manja dan memesona

Cantikkah? Tampankah? Kau sabar hingga  berabad lamanya

Jadi itulah rahasia di balik rahasia manusia yang sesungguhnya

Hanya jendelamulah yang bersinar terang menerangi bayangan

Oh, oh, oh. Sungguh tak tega pastinya bila ternyata cuma legam

Setelah di akhir masa dibuat perhitungan

Tentu dalam buku catatan tertulis mengerikan

…

Kuintip kembali rumah tuaku, masih berselimut debu

Takut-takut dan cemas datang menyerbu

Kembalilah, kembalilah, itulah ajakannya selalu

Namun perang dan bentrokan menambah kecaman

Tak usah, tak usah, nanti kau malah tertahan

Jangan, jangan, cobalah pikirkan. Mana janjimu di masa silam?

Akhirnya kau tergantung pada cawan

Tak bisa masuk atau pun keluar dari kandang

Tunggu dulu! Masih ada sampahmu yang belum terselesaikan

Finishnya sebetulnya tidak ada bandingnya

Aku masih terikat pada tiang, dirantai di gawang

Menjaga bola agar tak masuk, sebelum aku mengukuhkan

Tidak dapat kupungkiri bahwa ternyata aku butuh teman

Mungkin yang sejalan dengan kesalahan

Namun siapakah yang ingin sekedar menjadi kawan?

Karena aku sendirian sekarang

Tidak punya apa-apa untuk menantang.”

…

Maka berakhirlah tragedi memilukan ini

Kejora, ayo sebut diriku orang terisolasi

Tidak apa-apa, karena tidak semenyakitkan rasanya dibodohi

Sebab dulu aku sendiri

Selamanya akan tetap sendiri

Dan kini aku sendiri

Masih sendiri

Lagi.

**END POV SENJA**

**_._ **

**_(Senin, 04 Mei 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	16. Mengupas Pisau

**ENAM BELAS**

**Mengupas Pisau**

**.**

Entah bagaimana, napasku mendadak mendesir

Sebab siapa sangka teman kecilku memiliki segelintir

Siapa tahu hal-hal aneh bermunculan secara bersamaan

Hanya Yang Mulia katanya yang tahu segalanya

Dulu aku berpikir dia bersih dan tak ada noda

Tanpa canggung berbicara tentang salahku dan rasa malu

Namun mengapa akhirnya dia mengupas pisau?

Untuk mengajakku mengakui riwayatku?

Agar aku tahu ini dusta dan bermuka dua?

Atau hendak menyelamatkanku dari kejaran kerbau?

Tetapi mana bisa, mana bisa aku akan kembali lugu?

Apakah mungkin aku meminum anggur seperti kau?

Pasti lezat, mendengar dongeng yang lebih terdengar ceracau

Tapi anehnya, aku percaya dia tidak memalsu palu

Sudah jelas-jelas dia tahu aku bisu dan dungu

Masih saja dia memergokiku dan mengataiku

Apa tadi? Hahaha, lugu?

Iya, iya, benar. Bisu

…

Hanya saja semua perkara tidaklah berhenti begitu saja

_“Ayolah, Kejora. Akui saja jika kau cuma bercanda.”_

Ingin kutepis pertanyaan itu, tapi jantungku malah merutukiku

_“Di mana lagi kau bisa menyembunyikan topengmu?”_

Hatiku berbisik menertawaiku, kau lucu, kau lucu

_“Sebenarnya… Tapi apakah iya? Apakah mungkin aku seperti katamu?”_

Dia membuang muka, setelah tadinya sempat beradu mata

_“Kau sekarang sudah tahu diriku dan aku tahu dirimu._

_Setelah aku bercerita sepanjang hulu, masihkah dirimu ragu?_

_Yang Mulia punya segalanya, termasuk untuk sekedar meratakan gunung milikmu._

_Milikku dulu juga seperti itu, bahkan lebih darimu._

_Mungkin kini masih ada, namun tentu aku berusaha._

_Sekuat tenagaku agar itu sirna dan kembali merata._

_Jadi maukah dirimu membantuku, Kejora?”_

…

_“Maukah dirimu membantuku, Kejora?”_

Bunyi kalimat itu memantul dalam dinding kepala

_“Maukah diriku membantumu, Fajar?”_

Batinku tersedak, hendak mempertegas apakah itu percuma?

Membantumu. Membantumu… Membantumu?

_“Membantumu, bagaimana?” bibirku tak mau percaya_

_“Iya. Kau mestinya sudah tahu mengapa dan tidak perlu bertanya.”_

…

Tidak perlu bertanya katanya?

Di halamanku saja penuh dengan berjuta pertanyaan yang berceceran

Merasa membutuhkan berlembar-lembar jawaban

Atau… Akukah diriku? Haruskah aku mencopotnya?

Atau malah yang benar, mungkinkah jika kau harus mengupas pisau?

Melaporkan segala yang kupunya kepadanya

Tapi dia benar, dirinya sudah tahu

Bahkan bermili-mili meter, berinchi dalam setiap jengkal, riwayat lika-likuku

Lalu mesti bagaimanakah kelanjutan ajakanmu?

_“Maksudmu, akukah diriku? Kamukah dirimu?”_

_“Bukankah aku sudah berkata, kau sudah tahu?_

_Jadi ayolah, maukah kau membantuku?_

_Membantuku mengupasi pisau.”_

…

Kalau dirimu ingin menipu, nanti dulu

Aku perlu waktu sejenak untuk mengancingkan baju

Iya, dia benar. Apakah aku bisa bersenda guaru?

Kalau begini terus, bukankah runyam?

Akulah yang esoknya akan jatuh ke jurang

Tak perlu menunggu peserta lain, atau merendahkan

Karena nyatanya, bayanganku tak sedap dipandang

Maka iya, inilah keputusanku akhirnya

…

_“Baiklah. Iya, kau benar. Tapi aku juga perlu belajar.”_

_“Tidak apa-apa, Kejora. Aku sekarang merasa sehati._

_Kau lihat sendiri, bukan. Aku sedang tertawa pada waktu purnama.”_

Alisku terangkat ketika mendengarnya

Tapi dia benar. Padahal dulunya ia pernah mengamuk kepada gerhana

Sudahlah, waktu sudah semakin menghujam

Perkataanku dulu benar, Sang Waktulah Raja-nya sekarang

Jadi mari kita pulang. Lebih cepat, lebih baik, bukan?

…

Namun nyatanya, gurauan tadi membuat kakiku kaku

Dia sudah menghilang, tanpa jejak dan bayangan

Tetapi diriku malah begitu rajin mengukuri bebatuan

Saat aku memandang sisa-sisa debu dan abu itu

Aku baru tahu, bagaimana perasannya waktu dahulu

Aku tidak menyebutnya cengeng atau lemah atau pun penakut

Tetapi nyatanya hal sebodoh yang orang pikir itu aku memang tahu

Pasti tertekan rasanya, bila kau pernah melanggar omonganmu

Mengkhianati janjimu, mendustai sumpahmu

Sunguh menggelikan pastii jika orang-orang bodoh itu menganggapmu lelaki lengah, karena nyatanya malam ini dia berhasil membuktikannya

Dia kuat, dia tidak lagi terpuruk, dia malah tertawa lega

Aku telah melihatnya mala mini

Dan mengajakku membantunya, mengupasi pisau

Memotong kemunafikan dalam topeng satu per satu

…

Mataku mengawang, beradu dengan mata bulan

Akukah sesungguhnya diriku?

Cobalah ulangi hingga sepuluh kali jika mereka belum tahu

Langkahku malah tergesa-gesa, untuk apa?

Tentu saja pulang, lalu menarik selimut dan menutup mata

Bukan, bukan. Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin menunduk dulu

…

Sesampainya di depan pintu, aku malah ragu

Pantaskah diriku untuk mengotori pegangannya bahkan tempatnya

Tetapii akhirnya meski tanagnku membeku, kubuka dan masuklah diriku

Kupandangi setiap cubit, setiap jengkal, setiap kaki, setiap inchi

Oh, ada apa di dalamnya? Lantas kubuka lemari

Penuh dengan baju-baju tolol yang menertawai

Kurenggut baju-baju yang berlubang itu

Sekalian kupingit seluruhnya, tas-tas juga

Yang jumlahnya tak sanggup tangan mengiranya

Kubuka dompet yang di dalamnya ada kertas merah dan biru

Juga masih ada puluhan kartu-kartu

Akan kujual seluruhnya hingga yang ada hanya diriku

Dan daun-daunku yang sesungguhnya itu

Sebenarnya masih banyak, cukup untuk sekedar membantu

Kubuka rak hakku, bentuknya menggelikan rupanya

Kuambil seluruhnya, hanya tersisa satu dua biasa

Lalu kusatukan bersama barang rombengan lainnya

Baiklah tunggulah besok saja, moga kau dapat berjumpa

Lalu saklar pun berbunyi, dan lampu pun mati

…

Ketika aku membuka mata, belum ada sorot cahaya

Ingin kupejamkan lagi, tapi penglihatan ini tak sudi menuruti

Akhirnya aku langsung mandi, sambil menyusun strategi

Adegan apa yang akan aku buat hari ini?

Oh, iya. Menual dan menukar barang rongsokan

Aku cepat, tidak ada basa-basi seperti dulu

Berpakaian selayaknya, senormalnya, sebiasanya

Lalu tanpa harus menabiru tepung atau pewarna

Aku pun bergegas merapikan kain-kain bejana

Masih bagus-bagus rupanya, kutata dan kusetrika

Kemudian kumasukkan ke dalam kantong lpastik raksasa

Kujemput tas-tas berlubang, lalu kutaru di belakang

Masih ada lagi. Oh, iya. Hak tololku belum kutampung

Setelah beres, kuangkat dan kumasukkan ke dalam kardus

Sesudah selesai, kujangkau satu per satu menuju tumpanganku

Hendak menuju pasar loak atau bisa juga toko biasa

…

Aku memburu, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada

Semakin kuat pegangan ini, semakin kupercepat lajunya

Berhenti di toko, menjual lagi, berhenti di toko, membuang lagi

Berhenti di toko, menawar lagi, berhenti di toko merancang lagi

Sampai habis dan yang tersisa hanya daun-daun

Kupaksa diriku untuk sekedar membeli gaun

Yang akan membungkusku dari kegelapan yang menahun

Kututup pintu mobil, kupandangi tumpukan kertas merah yang masih melimpah, inginnya kubakar saja sekalian

Namun tanganku malah menyusuhku memasukkannya ke dalam tabung

Biar, biar dipakai orang, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan

Dan sekarang apa yang masih ada?

Oh, iya. Memang masih ada, kurebut dompet yang di dalamnya ada berjubel-jubel kartu

Hanya ini yang bersih dari noda abu

Kupikir ulang dan aku pun bersulang

Inilah daun yang akan membantu

Bibirku cerah, meredam emosi yang bergemuruh dalam sanubari

Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi bahuku mendadak ringan sekali

Jantungku berdebar menanti memberitahu, oh itu pasti

…

Kini tinggal beberapa langkah lalu selesai

Kartu-kartu itu berubah menjadi kertas merah lagi

Lalu kumasukkan semuanya ke dalam karung goni

Inilah yang menguatkanku, setidaknya untuk saat ini

Bahwa aku tidak akan ragu lagi, mengupas pisau belati

Barang rombengan di tubuhku perlahan-lahan kukuliti

Dandanan soakku dulu, sudah pasti minta dipreteli

Oh, tunggulah. Sabar sedikit, jangan melulu mengomel tak henti

…

Seolah musim hujan telah datang dan tumbuhan mulai bersemi

Sungguh, aku belum pernah sebahagia ini, senikmat ini

Kurasakan angina mengajakku untuk menggeluti perayaan

Aku suka ketika udara bersih dan bebas dari polusi

Atau saat air menjadi jernih dan banyak ikan berwarna-warni

Awan-awan menghilang, hanya tersisa serpihan

Langit biru cerah, lalu aku sadar bahwa ini hanya tipuan

Tetapi aku menikmati ke semuanya hari ini

Aku dapat menikmati segalanya, keindahan pada detik ini

Kejernihan, ketenangan, kesejukan, pada saat ini

Tubuhku terasa melayang, aku belum pernah-pernah-pernah-sungguh belum pernah secantik ini, seangguk ini, semulia ini

…

Aku tahu, tubuhku pergal-pegal kelelahan

Kecapaian sesudah beraktivitas menggerakkan badan

Tetapi semangat untuk membantunya malah berkobar

Aku pun mandi lagi, saat ini, untuk detik ini, aku mengakui

Aku adalah aku, bukan kamu, aku adalah diriku, jiwa ragaku

Kupungut handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhku

Memakai baju dan pakaian yang tak lagi berlubang

Dengan celana panjang yang longgar dan tak kesempitan

Tanpa hak dan tas yang sudah ditambal dengan perban

Aku mulai bertransformasi menjadi diriku sendiri

Kain penutup kepala ini begitu lembut dan halus

Tak pernah sebelumnya aku secantik ini

Aku masih tak percaya, bayangan siapa yang semolek ini?

Oh, oh, oh, siapa itu yang memuji?

Sudah, sudah. Jangan terburu memergoki

…

Jangan lupa, aku amsih perempuan bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa

Aku masih perlu belajar, sebisa mungkin menjadi santri

Maka malam pun turun, membawa pengawalnya

Siapa lagi kalau bukan bintang-bintang dan rembulan

Rajanya masih saja Yang Mulia, Yang Perkasa, Penguasa Semesta

Aku pun turun juga, sambil menjinjing koper besar

Di atasnya hanya kutulis, “dari hamba Yang Mulia”

Kutaruh di depan pintu miliknya, karena ini memang miliknya

Miliknya dan milikNya, punyanya dan Punyanya

Selamanya, jangan bilang kau akan mengembalikannya

Aku sudah cukup lelah menanggungnya, mengurusnya

Seungguh teman kecilku, aku rela jiwa raga

Apakah kini aku harus berkhianat kembali?

Tidak, teman kecilku. Aku tidak mau mengulangi masa lalu

Aku mengambil hikmah dan pelajaran atas dongenganmu

Terima kasih, teman kecilku. Terima kasihh nasehatmu

Aku bersedia membantumu, kapan pun kau mau

_“Yang Mulia-lah yang memberimu titian itu, bukan aku.”_

Katanya mala mini, dia memang berkata begitu

_“Iya, aku tahu. Tapi jalanNya kaulah yang memberiku.”_

_“Berterima kasih lah kepada Yang Mulia, Kejora.”_

Pipiku merah jambu dan dengan bersemu, aku tahu

_“Oh, Yang Mulia, sesungguhnya hanya Engkaulah pemilik semesta.”_

…

Jendela kamarku masih membuka, mengarah bersama

Pandangan beradu, alisnya terangkat menatap benda itu

Koper itu ia buka, kurasa dia nyaris pingsan ketika menatapnya

Tapi aku tahu, dadanya pasti sumringah, wajahnya cerah

Aku hendak menutup kelambu

Malam ini, fenomena kembali mengalun syahdu

**_._ **

**_(Jum’at, 08 Mei 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	17. Kandil

**TUJUH BELAS**

**Kandil**

**.**

Lilin itu jika menyala pasti panas, semua orang juga sudah tahu

Lilin itu menerangi ruangan dari kegelapan

Lilin itu membuat orang dapat membaca dan menggambar

Semua orang memang begitu, tapi mereka harus merayu

Lilin itu api, namun harus tetap kau pegangi

Dalam keadaan gelap yang tak berkesudahan

Meski pun dapat membakar kulitmu dan tubuhmu

Memang panas, tapi kau harus tahu karena ini artinya rindu

Semakin panas, maka semakin kuat pula kau harus memeganginya

Susah, bukan? Sulit, bukan? Kau kepanasan?

Aku belajar akan lilin-lilin pada hari ini

Aku juga baru tahu bagaimana cara menyucikan diri

Memakai kain putih bersih ke seluruh badan, hanya meyisakan telapak tangan dan muka, kening jangan sampai tertutup, rambut jangan sampai keluar, walau hanya sehelai saja

Belajar bagaimana cara mnegangkat tangan

Belajar menjadi pelayanNya yang setia, abdiNya

Tubuhku terasa kering kerontang sebelumnya

Tapi setelah mengerti semua ini, hati terasa semakin nikmat

Kenikmatan yang sulit terlukiskan, kebahagiaan yang tercerahkan

Namun aku masih sedih, belum dapat kusentuh anggur itu

Tidak apa-apa, aku memang baru belajar, belum sempurna

Aku tak malu, jangan hanya melihat masa lalu

Tetapi tengoklah apa yang kita lakukan sekarang

…

Lilin itu serta merta berubah menjadi lampu

Memang tidak secepat itu, memang perlu waktu

Setiap hari, memperdalam kekalku, bersama teman kecilku

Tidak lupa, kurangkul Purnama, kuminta menjadi guru

Pengajarku, penuntunku, menuju keabadian menjadi pelayanNya

Lampu dari lilin tentulah tidak sepanas dulu

Setelah dipegangi, menerangi relung paling dalam

Menyegarkan dan menentramkan

Jika begini, aku ingin dicambuk saja

Biar berdarah parah, karena ketika mengingat salah

Raga ini terasa lengah, jiwa ini terasa lemah

Menunduk, diriku merunduk, sedalam-dalamnya

Merendahkan hatiku, kepalaku, dadaku dan seluruh tubuhku

Oh, Yang Mulia, inginku segera berjumpa

Tambahkan bagiku usia, agar kubisa meratakan segunung noda

Belum lagi, aku perlu waktu untuk mengeja

Berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk belajar membaca

Untuk belajar berjalan, belajar mengira

Memikirkan siapa lagi yang menciptakan alam semesta

Semi mematahkan opini-opini lama tentang Yang Mulia

Sekarang aku bersaksi dan berjanji ingin menjadi pembela

Jangan biarkan diriku berbuat dusta dan durhaka

Aku bersaksi bahwa junjunganku hanyalah Yang Mulia Kedua

Memangnya ada? Iya, aku ingat ‘terpujilah’ arti namanya

Aku mengimani apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan panca

Bahwa hanya Yang Mulia yang wajib kupunya

Bahwa di mana saja diriku pasti punya penjaga

Bahwa aku harus cepat-cepat lancar membaca mukjizatNya

Bahwa pendahulu Yang Mulia Kedua aku harus percaya

Bahwa keadilan dan kerusakan akhiratullah itu pasti ada

Oh iya. Aku baru ingat! Yang itu bukan panca, masih ada satu rupa

Bahwa dalam kehidupan iniseluruhnya sudah tertulis dalam bukuNya

Kita tidak boleh mengeluh, tetapi harus berusaha

Iya, iya. Yang panca itu aku harus memuja Yang Mulia Pertama dan Kedua, tak lupa bertalas, berasap, bertakaz dan berijah

Kunci wajib kupegangi, tips-tips ini wajib kuikuti

Jika tidak, jangan harap dapat membuka gembok pintu hati

Maka dengan begini, lampu akan berubah menjadi matahari

Yang sangat berguna, kita tak bisa membuatnya sendiri

Yang kita bisa hanyalah menggemari dan mensyukuri

Yang Mulia, aku tahu aku punya segunung noda

Yang Mulia, sesungguhnya air suciMu akan mampu membersihkannya

Yang Mulia, diriku hanya sebutir pasir di hadapanMu jua

Berilah abdiMu ini kekuatan untuk meratakannya

**_._ **

**_(Jum’at, 08 Mei 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	18. Melalui Rintik

**DELAPAN BELAS**

**Melalui Rintik**

**.**

Awan abu-abu jatuh di balik tanah

Teringatku pada wajah tengadah

Basah dan tidak basah

Aku mulai mengalami mimpi buruk seperti lintah

…

Kalau saja ada hal yang yakin kutahu, aku pasti tidak akan ragu

Menggenggam larik-larik musik arogan, membikin kesakitan

Seandainya saja ada jalan yang hanya datar, aku pasti akan melingkar

Merasakan dinginnya salju, aku ingin menari di atas buku

Dan butir-butir berguguran

Ada yang menancap di atas batu, ada yang di atas paku

Begitu juga dengan kehidupan

Ada yang bernasib sial, ada yang berjuang tapi gagal

Kalau sudah begini, ada baiknya untuk menyadari

Tapi sesadar-sadarnya manusia, mereka tak akan sadar juga

…

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar langit yang hampir tua

Indah dipandang, segar di mata

Saat kurasakan titik-titik mulai menitik

Aku benci harus mengakui jika ini bukan sekedar jentik

Mengapa aku harus memiliki rasa?

Aku bertanya-tanya dan ketika bertanya tak juga kutemukan jawabannya

Jadi mengapa aku harus bertanya?

…

Aku pulang dan kau datang

Bersama dengan sangkaanmu, kupikir kau sudah berubah

Ternyata kau dan aku sudah tidak searah

Namun kini kau berani menebalkan wajahmu

Dan itu aku tahu, kau hendak melepas dosa di masa lalu

“Kejora, maafkan aku.”

…

Jika aku ingin jujur, rasa itu sudah lama tidak ada

Ketika kau tiba, benar jika aku merasa ingin memuja

Tetapi itu hanya sementara

Faktanya aku kembali lagi menjadi gadis yang bersahaja

Tidak apa-apa, karena rasanya tidak lagi sakit atau koma

Tidak perlu lagi diinfus untuk menyembuhkannya

Saat itulah aku baru mengerti arti dari luka

Beruntung lukaku tidak sedalam tertusuk pecahan kaca

…

Melalui rintik ini, aku ingin kembali

Berterima kasih kepada kau di masa dulu dan kini

Sekarang aku dapat menjaga hati agar tak lagi mati

…

Melalui rintik itu, aku ingin mengadu

Bercanda dengan dia di waktu yang tidak tertentu

Sekarang aku dapat menjaga hati agar tak lagi bisu

**_._ **

**_(Sabtu, 09 Mei 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	19. Biar Kusebut Cinta

**SEMBILAN BELAS**

**Biar Kusebut Cinta**

**.**

Dalam balutan kesederhanaan, aku mensejajarkan

Kugelar kain menghadap bangunan kubus hitam

Menghadap saja, mengarah kepadanya             

Lalu aku terbang menuju singgahsana

Terbuai aku keelokan sungai-sungai, taman-tamannya

Dan minumannya, tak akan membuat pusing kepala

Tak mau aku melewati kesempatan langka ini

Setelah tadinya terantuk-antuk meja, menabrak jendela

Aku sedang belajar merangkak, susahnya dan sulitnya

Sampai bisa berdiri dengan sempurna

Berkali-kali aku harus gagal, tapi aku terus berusaha

Sampai bisa berdiri dengan sempurna

Berkali-kali aku terjatuh terduduk, mengulang aksara

Agar bisa bercanda nantinya, di pelataran sana

…

Aku rasa, aku sudah lupa segalanya

Di kepalaku hanya ada satu makna

Cepat-cepat lah, aku ingin segera, mencicipi minuman asmara

Yang katanya kelezatannya tiada tara

Kurendahkan penglihatanku, pendengaranku, agar mereka tak gaduh

Selama aku dapat menarik napas dengan utuh

Tak banyak lagi barang-barang yang aku butuh

Menyebut namaMu, membuat bibirku melepuh

Namun kendaraan ini, harus terus kukayuh

Luka-luka lama, dan duka karena menunggu langsung sembuh

Saat aku menatap tanah tempat berpijakku runtuh

Menyaksika keagungan tak berbadan itu aku terjatuh

Dan bunga-bunga mawar merah itu perlahan mulai tumbuh

Taman menari, menyanyikan irama semacam tabuh

Suara panggilan Yang Mulia selalu membuatku luluh

Dalam ketakziman pertemuan ini aku tak bakal mengeluh

Malah semakin membuat akal, pikiran, jiwa dan raga ini rapuh

…

Perhiasanku tak lagi berguna, untuk mengungguliNya

Karena emas, perak atau mutiara sudah tak berharga

Mataku buta, hanya tersisa silaunya cahaya

Telingaku tuli, hanya mendengar nama Yang Mulia saja

Kulitku mati, hanya mampu merasa sentuhan milikNya

Bibirku terkunci, hanya bisa mengucap nama pemilik semesta

Hidungku terbodohi, hanya bisa membaui semerbak kasturi

Perlahan-lahan, pintu membuka

Sesudah diriku menunggu sekian lama

Baru dapat kupahami bagaimana rasanya waktu dia bercerita

Legendanya memang betul-betul ada

Mitos-mitosnya telah kubuktikan kebenarannya

Pertama kali yang terlihat adalah putihnya warna

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, di situ hanya ada satu kursi dan satu meja

Aku pun dipersilakan duduk untuk memulainya

…

Sudah terbiasa sebelum berjumpa, aku berdandan barang lima jam

Jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat dan lebih keras

Telapak tanganku gemetar dan di situ terjadilah banjir keringa

Gelasku hanya terisi setetes air putih

Tapi, gelasNya, lihatlah! Penuh anggur kenikmatan

Pelan-pelan, aku disuruh makan

Sebelum nantinya aku kuat menahan godaan dan rayuan

Nasinya berupa tasbih, tahmid dan takbir

Lauknya ada macam-macam. Ada tahlil, istighfar, ayat-ayat bacaan, juga ada sayuran yang berupa nama-nama pujaan

Setelah kenyang, aku harus sabar dengan bujukan

Ditarik-tarik, disuruh pergi malahan

Namun jika hati sudah bertekad, tersingkirlah semua halangan

…

Sinetronnya sebaiknya hanya disaksikan di atas umur tujuh belas

Aku masih duduk, menanti kapan akan dibalas

Dan inilah! Waktuku hanya sedetik

Atau paling lama semenit

Tak akan kusia-siakan kesempatan mendapat ciuman

GelasNya terseret di hadapanku, dan begitu kucampur milikku

Tak ada yang mengenaliku, wajahku atau pun rupaku

Meledak dan hilang entah ke mana, hanyut menuju kekerdilan

Menguat air setetes itu, bergabung menjadi satu

Tak dapat dipisahkan lagi dan begitulah diriku

Seorang perempuan yang saat ini sedang tergila-gila

Dan ciuman itu akhirnya terjadi pula!

Biar cuma sedetik, biar hanya semenit

Menjadikannya kenang-kenangan yang tak akan binasa

Ayo, ayo, lakukan lagi biar diriku anomali

Rindu itu sudah tertanam, mengalun tak henti

…

Oh, biarlah aku menyebut adegan tadi dengan kata “cinta”

Karena sebutan apalagi yang lebih baik untuk menggambarkannya?

Panggilan apalagi untuk sesuatu yang begitu menggetarkan dada

Kangenku menumpuk pula

Butuh perjuangan lagi agar aku bisa merasakannya

…

Oh, biarlah aku menyebut kisahku dengan kata “asmara”

Sebab apalagi untaian nama yang lebih tepat untuk menerjemahkannya?

Kata-kata apalagi yang berhak untuk sesuatu yang melegenda

Rinduku berton-ton ingin berjumpa

Perlu waktu supaya aku kembali mengulanginya

**_._ **

**_(Sabtu, 09 Mei 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	20. Pencuri

**DUA PULUH**

**Pencuri**

**.**

Dari dulu aku tidak suka dengan tidur sambil berbunga

Membuatku lupa dan tiba-tiba sengsara

Seperti yang terjadi pagi ini

Aku tergopoh-gopoh bangun dan kesempatanku untuk bertemu kekasihku menjadi tiada

Jadi yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengatupkan bibirku dan bergegas memburu waktu, khawatir nanti kalau bobot rapotku cuma seringan debu

…

Untuk mencoba mengatasi kegiatan molorku, aku bertandang ke pintu rumah teman kecilku

Segalanya baik-baik saja, bahkan lebih baik daripada sebelumnya

Tak ada lagi kata cengeng buatnya

Dan ucapan kasar-kasar dari mulut Senja

Semuanya tinggal lambaian tangan saja

Malah Kilat, Petir, dan Halilintar juga tak mau ketinggalan

Berbondong-bondong membentuk rangkulan

Ikut membantu kami mendirikan kembali rumah tua

Syukurku tak ada hentinya untuk Yang Mulia

Seakan-akan setiap hari aku dapat melihat pelangi

…

Pintu itu menjeblak secara tiba-tiba, membuatku ternganga

Bukan teman kecilku, tapi malah saudaranya, Sang Purnama

 _“Ada apa, Kejora?”_ tanyanya sambil mengenakan penutup kepala

Kuluruskan dan kurapikan tubuhku, mendehem sebentar saja

 _“Apakah Fajar ada?”_ diriku bertanya

_“Oh, dia tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?”_

_“Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin sekedar bertanya.”_

Wajahnya terlihat berpikir tentang sesuatu, kemudian berkata

 _“Oh, iya? Ayo masuk dulu, sampai lupa,”_ ucapnya bersahaja

Kuturuti ucapannya, aku pun duduk di kursi sofa

Sedangkan dirinya, lenggah mendekati si penanya

_“Coba cerita, ingin bertanya tentang apa?”_

Binar matanya membuatku langsung luluh dan percaya

_“Iya, jadi begini dongengannya._

_Aku hendak bertemu denganNya di tengah gulita._

_Saat orang-orang memeluk gulingnya, aku mencoba terjaga_

_Tetapi aku tidak tahu mengapa tidak bisa._

_Mungkin karena tidur itu ada bunganya._

_Meski pun aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, membuat jamku berjenggot ria, atau menyetel ponselku agar membangunkanku segera, entah mengapa tetapp tak bisa._

_Apakah ada yang salah tentangnya?_

_Kurasa aku sudah mencoba supaya terlelap lebih awal dari biasanya, tapi tetap sia-sia_

_Lalu bagaimana cara mengatasinya?”_

…

Kuperhatikan, dirinya begiru sabar mendengarkan

Celoteh dan segala bentuk pengaduan, curhat dari si kumbang

_“Oh, maaf. Sebelum itu, apakah kedatanganku mengganggumu?”_

_“Tidak, Kejora. Sama sekali tidak mengganggu, malah membuatku gembira._

_Karena setidaknya aku dapat membagi pengetahuanku.”_

Senyumnya itu, sungguh! Mana tahan untuk memalingkan?

 _“Begini, Kejora. Sudahkah dirimu berhaji sebelum terjaga?”_ dirinya melontar tanya, membuat pikiranku melayang dulu sebelum menjawabnya

_“Mm, kurasa aku tidak tahu jika begitu adatnya.”_

_“Kalau begitu, dengarkan. Sebelum hendak terjaga, kau harus melakukan empat perkara. Pertama kau harus khatam dalam membaca.”_

Ada jeda, agar aku dapat meresapinya

_“Kalau begitu, tentulah lama mengerjakannya, bukan?”_

Dirinya diam sebentar, mungkin sedang mengingat zaman

_“Tidak begitu Kejora caranya._

_Mudah saja, kau hanya perlu membaca surat ke seratus dua sebanyak tiga._

_Itu sudah sama nilainya dengan khatam dalam membaca._

_Yang ke dua, mintalah kepada Yang Mulia agar Dia dapat meratakan seluruh gunung noda._

_Dengan membaca istighfar, janganlah kamu melupakannya._

_Juga mintalah ampunan atas segala perlakuan selurh orang yang sezaman._

_Kepada siapa saja kau pernah menghinakannya, doakan saja agar semuanya baik-baik saja._

_Yang ke tiga, bersaksilah bahwa junjunganmu hanya Yang Mulia dan bersaksilah bahwa panutanmu adalah Yang Mulia Kedua._

_Setelah itu, sambungkan dengan sholawat pembawa berita yang wajib kita jaga, ke enam urutannya._

_Dan yang terakhir, makanlah tasbih, tahmid, tahlil, takbir dan hauqallah. Itu sama juga dengan kau berhaji menuju kota suci,”_ katanya menasehati

…

_“Jika begitu katamu, aku akan melakukannya._

_Aku berharap agar mencuri-pencuri itu dapat sirna segera. Terima kasih, Purnama.”_

_“Iya, tentu saja. dalam kehidupan, kita harus tolong-menolong, bukan?”_

_“Kau benar. Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang._

_Aku ingin berdandan. Hari ini kau tampak cantik bukan kepalang.”_

Dia tersipu mendengarku mengakui perbedaannya

Aku berjalan balik sambil membayangkan diriku sendiri

Menjajal berdandan sepeti Purnama

Mendadak, batinku diisi oleh coretan rasa dengki

Iri melirik saudara Fajar yang berpenampilan luar biasa

Aku pun pasti bisa melakukannya, jika diriku mau berusaha

Tinggal selangkah, aku berinisiatif menirinya

…

Jadi kuputuskan untuk membanting kembali stir

Akan kuajak kendaraanku ini untuk mampir

Melewati jalan yang berkelok-kelok

Kadang menanjak, kadang turun, dan sedikit berbelok

Sampai di tempat parkir, kubiarkan tubuhku menyingkir

Masuk kedalam toko yang menjual penutup kepala

Dulunya aku merasa jijik ketika melihatnya

Apalagi berjalan mendekat, terasa panas tak terkendali

Namun kini, pikiran tolol itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi

…

Kupilih mana yang sekiranya sesuai

Untuk perempuan seukuranku, yang bingung setengah mati

Akhirnya penutup kepala sederhana, berjumlah lima

Kubeli dan lantas kumasukkan ke dalam kendaraan ini

…

Sesudahnya, aku ingin berpikir tentang sesuatu

Karena saat ini aku bukan lagi kupu-kupu dalam kegelapan

Maka bisa dibilang aku menganggur sekarang

Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk diriku dan masa depan

Kupandangi kartu-kartu yang masih tersisa

Tapi aku tak tahu apa itu, yang dapat mengatasi kejenuhan

Pikiranku tersumbat dan aku tak boleh berpikir sembarangan

Otakku berkeliling, berusaha mencari akal dan kemampuan

…

 _Finish_ nya, kuambil apa yang kusebut dengan ponsel

Barangkali aku ingin berbincang dengan kawan-kawan

Namun, kuurungkan niat tanpa dasar itu

Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah pekerjaan

Atau aku bisa memberika pekerjaan kepada orang

Agar diriku dapat berbuat kepada zaman

Kuberpikir, merangkai berulang-ulang

Dan, oh iya! Ada banyak jalan!

…

Karena semua pilihan memungkinkan, kuambil dua bagian

Aku menginginkan itu, sebuah tempat kecil-kecilan

Untuk kubuat penyimpanan, berates-ratus lembar pengetahuan

Kupikir ini pasti menyenangkan, bisa membuka wawasan

Terbuka untuk siapa saja yang ingin datnag

Tidak peduli, apakah akan menebar hasutan

Karena dulunya tertampar-tampar, menjadi bauh bibir orang

Serta yang ke dua, aku ingin menciptakan rajutan tangan

Mencari beberapa orang untuk kuajak bertandang

Sekali lagi aku ingin membuktikan, apakah rencana ini sudah matang

Apakah seluruh tubuhku setuju dan siap menerimanya

Setelah aku memastikan, kepalaku mulai mengiyakan

…

Segera aku kembali memutar-mutar kemudi

Mencari tempat yang tepat untuk kubuat kendali

Di mana, di mana, aku terus mencari

…

Matahari sudah naik hingga ke tengah-tengah

Menebar pesonanya yang membikin terengah-engah

Meski pun aku terlindung, tak mampu menghilangkan gerah

Aku berhenti uuntuk melakukan bersih diri

Berharap semoga segalanya dapat selesai hari ini

Pikiranku merendah, entah mengapa hari-hari semakin indah

Untuk kuyakini mereka akan bersinar cerah

Kutenangkan jiwa agar dapat renggang

Oh, Yang Mulia, dengan ini kupasrahkan semuanya

Oh, Yang Mulia, bimbinglah abdiMu ini untuk melupa

Oh, Yang Mulia, diriMu yang perkasa kan selalu kupuja

Aku hanya terlalu bodoh waktu itu ketika belum menyadarinya

Semoga pencuri-pencuri itu segera pergi, sebab mereka mengotori

Menipu diriku untuk menghabiskan racun duniawi

…

Habus menhantap makan siang, kulanjutkan awal perjalanan

Tadi aku kira pencuri-pencuri hanyalah batu menghalang

Namun kadang-kadang juga bukan sekedar gurauan

Teman kecilkulah yang bilan demikian

Betapa beruntungnya au, menjauhi gemerlapnya bayangan

Memang banyak sekali isakan yang menyebalkan

Menggelikan harus kuingat barang rongsokan itu berbulan-bulan

Ternyata butuh waktu yang lumayan panjang

Memperjuangkan segala bentu penginsafan

Teman kecilkulah yang bilang demikian

Bahwa kita harus bangkit dari nama ‘keterpurukan’

Bahwa tidak ada panggilan sia-sia, jika kita mau berusaha

Bahkan seandainya kalah, itu hanya dusta

Buktinya kekalahan sangatlah berharga

Menguatkan tekad dan semangat berjuang di jalan Yang Mulia

Hingga akhirnya kita senang karena kekalahan

Karena kekalahan yang luar biasa mengagumkan

Lihatlah diriku! Awalnya berbentuk comberan

Setelah dipoles secara menyakitkan, lalu menag bukan?

Lihatlah tanah liat! Mulanya hanya untuk diinjak-injak

Tapi sesudah dirapikan secara mengerikan, hasilnya memesona

Digiling, dibakar, diwarna, menjadi apa saja, karena berguna

Jika diberi rasa, pasti menjerit-jerit adegannya

Namun tengoklah sekrang! Dia dapat menjadi raja

Orang-orang menyanjungnya sekarang, padahal…

Dulnya berwujud tak karuan, bahkan tak ada yang sudi memandang

Dan sekarang?

Aku pun ingin mengenyam perubahan

Pergolakan yang morat-marit akan kutata sekalian

Segala macam bentuk amburadul telah kusingkirkan

Dulu adalah dulu, sekarang adalah sekarang

Karena saat ini berarti masa depan

Sekali lagi, teman kecilkulah yang bilang demikian

…

Tak ada yang sia-sia, mungkin malah menjadi bencana

Biar pun begitu, jika kita mau merenunginya, bala dan segala kejadian yang orang-orangg ucapkan ‘kesialan’ akan menjadi legenda

Bukan, bukan. Aku ingin menentang, bukanlah kesialan

Akan tetapi itulah seuah azimat yang berupa kepastian

Aku telah membuktikan omongannya

Biar pun gunung itu tak ada yang bakal sanggup mendakinya

Aku yakin Yang Mulia pasti merayakannya

Oleh sebab itu, aku akan terus mencoba, mencoba, dan mencoba

Berusaha, berusaha, dan berusaha

Tiada seorang pun tahu, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita keesokan harinya

Tiada yang sanggup meramalkannya

Karena semuanya telah ditentukan oleh Yang Mulia

…

Sampailah diriku mengakhiri pencarian, membuat dukungan

Tidak ada kok yang menyebutku sengklek atau gila

Malah aku bersyukur karena aku menemukan mereka

Wanita-wanita perkasa ini, yang akan membantuku memulainya

Merajut, menjahit, mengenyam, apa yang aku minta

Mereka telah siap untuk berkarya, bersedia demi masa

Setidaknya aku bisa mengurangi jumlah yang tidak bekerja

Ketika kuberitahukan berita menyenangkan ini kepada Purnama

Dia sangat bahagia melihatku berjaya

…

Kuusap peluh, tapi tidak apa-apanya

Dibandingkan dengan kegemparan di sini, dalam dada

Melegakan dan menentramkan peristiwanya

Ternyata pencuri bukan hanya ada dalam penjara

Bermacam-macam bentuk mereka

Ada yang berupa hasutan, cacian, cercaan, makian, candaan, gurauan, tangisan, isakan, bahkan ada yang berupa kembang

Jadi tinggal bagaimana diri ini mengatasi

Sebisa mungkin bersahabat jangan hanya berteman rupa

Pandanglah dulu lilitannya serta dadanya di dalam

Bukan berarti tidak bleh diajak berkawan

Tetapi jangan terlalu dekat hingga merasuki tulang

Ingin kuucapkan berjuta-juta kali sekalian

Teman kecilkulah yang bilang demikian

**_._ **

**_(Minggu, 10 Mei 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	21. Sebuah Cermin

**DUA PULUH SATU**

**Sebuah Cermin**

**.**

Wajahku? Wajah siapa ini yang begitu bodoh?

Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja jangan membalas “ah” atau “oh”

Bila kau mengatakanku cantik, kuharap dinding bakal roboh

Atau kau lihat bagaimana eloknya diriku, pasti itu hanya goroh

Kebodohanku atau kebodohanmu yang mengataiku dapat dicegah

Dengan berpura-pura, berlagak hormat, berpikir lengah

Melakukan drama bahwa semua perkataanmu adalah salah

Maka benarlah komentarmu tentang diriku yang berpolah

…

Aku berusaha mengingat bagaimana rupaku tubuhku dulu

Tinggi yang dikerahkan agar memaksa ditembel

Menambah kesan kemolekan yang sebenarnya berupa jengkel

Mataku bergambar mengerikan, seperti mata kucing

Kataku waktu itu adalah barang sederhana untuk memancing

Lihatlah kukuku! Bentuknya memanjang dan berhias bunga-bungaan

Kataku waktu itu adalah keindahan dan kenikmatan

Parahnya, tingkah sengklekku merusak pandangan bagian dalam

Telinga siapa ini? yang penuh kotoran gemerlapan yang menjijikkan

Memuakkan malah, awalnya adalah benda yang meriah

Tapi akhirnya harganya lebih rendah dari sekedar remah

Bibirku ini yang merekah, lebih rendah dari sekedar stroberi

Kupikir saat itu untuk tipuan, sangkaanku yang menggelikan

Bahkan tidak pantas untuk disejajarkan dengan rumput liar

Pipiku yang dibedaki dengan seribu kilo bedak

Mendadak kering kerontang menjadi retak-retak

Alis ini yang dulunya juga minta dicoreti

Menakutkan sekali saat hujan turun dan menyirami

Luntur, tinggal kesombongan yang minta disoraki

Belum lagi ketika bulu mata mengalahkan pelangi

Melengkung dan tak pernah disiangi, malah disenangi

Ditambah bau model TK dan rok super SD

Aku mengabsen diri untuk terjun ke dalam danau

…

Tiba-tiba aku menggigil, ngilu tak karuan

Menyaksikan diirku yang berpenampilan mengerikan

Aku berharap tayangan itu dapat disensor

Atau beritanya tidak usah diperlihatkan

Malah menambah beban sekaligus menyesakkan

…

Di mana lagi aku harus beraksi?

Tak ada orang yang sudi mengaku, apalagi mengagumi

Kecuali orang-orang tolol itu, yang juga bermata rabun

Aku saja yang baru menyadari, merasa jijik mengapresiasi

Masihkah genangan lumpur tercecer selamanya?

Atau malah tetesan minyak berserakan di dekat bara

Pastilah tangisan dan isakan yang terus ada

…

Maka dengan segala kehormatan, aku memanjakan diri

Rambutku meminta untuk dihalang-halangi

Agar tak tampak lagi dari pandangan orang-orang lalai

Dengan belajar menggunakan penutup kepala

Aku minta undur diri dari jamaah gadis kurang ajar

Berhadapan dengan kaca, aku sedang memergoki rupa

Wah, wah, wah, tampangmu segalak Purnama

Jangan terkiki jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya

Oh, aku tak pernah menyangka jika jadi seperti ini jalan ceritanya

Aku masih tak percaya dengan keajaiban dari Yang Mulia

Tak ada lagi yang namanya pakaian atau tas berlubang

Tak ada lagi yang namanya bola di bawah kapal

Tak ada lagi yang namanya muka badut di jalanan

Barang yang gemerlapan di telinga sudah kupreteli sebelumnya

Semua telah sirna tanpa ada bekasnya

Dengan baju yang kini mengular dan tak ada dongeng tembus pandang

Ditambah sandal biasa yang nyaman

Yang menguatkan apa yang tadi disebut sebagai “kehormatan”

Sekarang yang ada hanya aku, tidak ada bayangan

Melakukan segala hal tanpa mengharap imbalan

Hanya menjadi seorang abdi semata, sudah menyenangkan

Tak usah berpikir tentang sebab atau karena sebagai dasar perbuatan

Karena gemerlapnya Surga dan menakutkannya Neraka hanya akan merusak pandangan menghadap Yang Mulia

Tak meminta apa-apa, hanya biasa-biasa saja

...

Sesudah dengan takzim, meletakkan benda cermin di belakang

Kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari gubuk atau bahkan kandang

Rumah tua itu, aku sungguh merindu

Akan terkuaknya nyanyian yang syahdu

…

Tak bakal aku akan merasa malu, apalagi ragu

Karena penampilan baruku yang dapat meontokkan batu

Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya

Berjumpa dengan orang-orang, lalu memejeng senyuman

Bagai tersambar durian, begitulah bunyi cercaan

Aku? Santai saja, biasa-biasa, senormalnya wanita

Perempuan yang bodohnya tidak ketulungan, buktinya menjadi panutan

Hingga detik ini, aku tak bakal lupa

Bahwa aku hanyalah perempuan tolol yang tidak tahu apa-apa

Tapi sedikit demi sedikit, luka dan duka akan tiada

…

Untuk membuktikan bahwa diriku adalah aku

Kusiapkan slogan lucu

Silakan dibaca dan diingat bila perlu

_“Kubuka hijabku, maka telanjanglah aku.”_

**_._ **

**_(Senin, 11 Mei 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	22. Di Perempatan

**DUA PULUH DUA**

**Di Perempatan**

**.**

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara decitan

Dari balik pintu, lantas kubilang sebentar

Menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang membuat rajutan

Lagi-lagi pintu itu membuat bunyi, menyebar getar

Aku tentu saja dibuai oleh ketergesaan

Merapikan penutup kepala yang berantakan, membuat onar

Siapa itu, tampaknya bukan orang sembarangan

Meski ini cukup menggelikan bagi banyak orang

Mengherankan, ada yang sudi mampir berdagang

Bukan, bukan lagi berdagang, cuma sekedar datang

…

Kubuka pintu dan inilah, ada sesosok pangeran

Oh, bukan, bukan, pikiranku tadi hanya mengkhayal

_“Hai, selamat pagi. Apakah aku mengganggumu?”_

Rupanya teman kecilku yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu

 _“Tidak, silakan masuk.”_ Sebagai balasan, dia hanya mengangguk

Setelah melangkah dengan anggun, lantas kupersilakan dia duduk

_“Apakah kau ingin minum? Akan kuambilkan.”_

_“Tidak, Kejora,”_ katanya menggeleng

_“Duduklah, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Mungkin agak lucu,” ucapnya sembari memandangku._

_“Lalu, apa? Katakan saja, sesuatu itu apa?”_ tanyaku penasaran.

_“Apakah kau akan marah bila kuceritakan?”_

_“Marah? Tidak akan. Sudahlah, cepat dongengkan.”_

_“Baiklah, dan kumulai sebuah kisah…_

…

_Purnama menginginkan Senja yang telah meracuninya_

_Namun Senja ragu, apakah Kejora mengijinkannya?_

_Dalam dadanya susudah tak ada lagi potongan Kejora_

_Berganti dengann sinar Purnama  yang begitu menyilaukan_

_Senja tentu tahu, dia dan Kejora pernah bersama waktu itu_

_Tapi waktu pasti berlalu, Purnama tak pernah tahu_

_Apakah dalam dada Kejora masih ada yang namanya Senja_

_Maka sebelum pertalian mereka terlaksana_

_Masih menyisakan satu tanda tanya_

_Bagaimana bila Kejora mendengarnya?_

…                                                                      

_Berhenti di situ saja, sampai di situ saja ceritanya.”_

Aku? Tentu saja harus tertawa

_“Mengapa tidak dari dulu saja kau berlegenda?”_

_“Jadi apakah kau menyetujuinya?”_

_“Aku ? tidak usah ditanya. Tentu saja geli waktu mendengarnya._

_Ada-ada saja, meminta persetujuanku segala.”_

_“Hanya ingin memastikan. Kalau begini, lega rasanya.”_

_“Hanya itu saja kau ke sini? Hanya untuk meminta do’a?”_

_“Oh, tentu saja tidak. Masih ada kelanjutannya._

_Sebenarnya ceritanya masih ada sambungannya.”_

_“Kalau begitu apa? Jangan membuatku terus menerka.”_

_“Baiklah, baiklah. Kumulai lagi sebuah kisah…_

…

_Pengembaraan yang tak kunjung berakhir_

_Malah semakin menukik dan kadang harus tergelincir_

_Tapi semua itu dapat membuat Fajar dipertemukan_

_Melalui indahnya langit malam, ada Kejora yang bersinar_

_Entah mengapa dia memberi Fajar kekuatan_

_Yang awalnya menderita untuk sekedar bangkit dan ketakutan_

_Bahkan untuk menggambar kesalahan, rasanya menyakitkan_

_Namun Kejora tampaknya penuh dinamika_

_Dia adalah seseorang yang terus berusaha berbeda_

_Ada saja saat-saat Fajar ingin mengajaknya_

_Seperti waktu mengupas piasu, butuh kerja keras tentunya_

_Atau waktu duu, ketika Kejora bermil-mil jaraknya_

_Sebenarnya rasa kasihan dan iba sudah lebih dulu menggelora_

_Merasa tidak rela, namun akhirnyamelepaskannya_

_Hanya untuk, kesekian kalinya, jatuh terantuk_

_Tapi bukan lah Kejora namanya, jika tidak memesona_

_Dia benar, biarlah Sang Waktu yang akan menjawabnya_

_Sang Waktu lah yang akan membebaskan semua berita_

_Dan luka-luka yang tadinya menganga_

_Telah tersumpal oleh kekuatan Kejora dengan sendiirnya_

_Malah bagus, kini Fajar sudah berani untuk mengupas pisaunya_

_Diikat oleh Kejora yang akhirnya diberi cahaya_

_Lalu Senja dan Purnama yang sekarang baik-baik saja_

_Fajar tahu, gilirannya untuk menaklukkan Kejora_

_Namun bukannya begitu, malah terjadi sebalknya_

_Harus diakui, memalukan untuk sekedar bercanda_

_Maka sebelum detik-detik bergulir lagi_

_Masih ada satu pertanyaan yang mesti diurusi_

_Maukah Kejora mendampingi?_

…

_Sudah selesai jika ingin mengakui.”_

Kulirik pipinya telah merah menjadi ceri

Apalagi tanganku, basah terkena hujan dari tadi

Oh, tolong. Kumohon bantu aku untuk turun ke bumi

 _“Oh, ini sulit,”_ kataku sambil menunduk malu

Cuma berani membalikkan telapak tangan, takut tersipu

_“Menurutku tidak, hanya tinggal berkaya ‘ya’ atau ‘tidak,’ atau apakah belum pantas untuk sekedar memohon?”_

_“Bukan begitu. Bukankah malah berbalik itu keadaan?”_

_“Jadi…”_ katanya mulai diselimuti keraguan

Jadi…

Yang Mulia tentu menghendaki

Jadi…

…

Jadi akhirnya terjadilah

Agak rumit memang, berusaha menjelaskan

Karena orang tuaku tidak menghendaki, harusnya sejak awal aku mengakui, banyak yang memusingkan diri

Dan orang tuanya yang telah pudar, setelah ibunya sempat hilang akal

Selesailah perkara

Belum, belum saatnya. Masih banyak yang perlu dikira

Tentang kenangan yang menyesakkan dan tentang kesiapan

Yang sering akau tanyakan dan renungkan adalah

Pantaskah?

Dia bilang semua orang pasti punya salah

Haruskah aku menjadi orang yang kalah?

Dia bilang semua orang pasti punya kesempatan untuk berbenah

Kata-kata, hanya kata-kata inilah

Yang mampu menentramkan, untuk menjadi jalan tengah

…

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sekedar berdebat

Karena menunggu apalagi, banyak terjadi hal-hal hebat

Dan dalam pikiran yang liar sekali pun, memang butuh dibebat

Aku tak percaya

Aku tak mau percaya

Aku masih tak percaya

Aku masih tak mau percaya

Aku sungguh masih tak percaya

Aku sungguh masih tak mau percaya

Aku benar-benar sungguh masih tak percaya

Aku benar-benar sungguh masih tak mau percaya

Akan adanya dosa yang mampu sirna dalam sekejap mata

Segalanya tak akan lama

Segalanya akan baik-baik saja

…

Dalam duniaku, tidak ada yang namanya hitam atau putih

Kata orang-orang, lebih banyak yang abu-abu

Belaja, bermain, lalu bertarung dan diadu

Siapa yang menang? Oh, jangan pikirkan itu dulu

Jalani saja, sebiasanya, senormalnya

…

Malam, malam kurasakan lebih banyak adegan

Bukan sekedar latihan, ini sudah sungguhan

Tak percaya? Sekarang aku bisa berpelukan

Tanpa basa-basi, tidak ada yang perlu dipertengkarkan

Saat ini aku baru sadar, mungkin di luar sana masih ada makian

Kata-kata tak sedap atau menjijikkan, jangan didengarkan

Karena ;hatlah dulu apa yang akan kami lakukan

Tengoklah dulu apa yang terjadi sekarang

…

Kuputuskan untuk memulai pekerjaan

Sambil bergandengan tangan, kami berjalan

Untuk meniti arus sungai, melewati jembatan

Menyaksikan sinar matahari yang terurai

Di atas tanah rumah tua ini, puja dan puji banyak terselipkan

Kini, kami berdua berjanji untuk melakukan penjagaan

Bangunannya, sudah hampir terlihat bentuknya

Tangisan atau isakan sudah tidak berlaku untuk dieja

Mari kita bersama-sama mengupas pisau

Biar semakin tajam dia, mengilap dan berkilau

Agar dapat digunakan untuk bercermin

Terpantullah di sana, bayangan paling dalam

Silakan berkaca dan coba temukan

Siapa sebenarnya pemilik rupa?

Apakah dirimu yang berdusta?

Ataukah milik Yang Mulia semata?

…

Oh iya, masih ada satu yang belum kukatakan

Usahaku waktu itu, tidaklah sia-sia, bukan?

Jika kau mau mampir sebentar, kupersilakan

Sekedar bertanya berapa penghasilan, tidak kularang

Jujur saja, kuakui betapa sulitnya

Menghasilkan barang yang bukan sembarangan

Dikomentari maknan pedas-pedas yang tak laku terjual

Bilang bahwa makananku ini hanya sampah

Hasil rajutanku hanya onggokan limbah yang harus dibuang

Namun kata kecilku, oh, bukan, bukan

Kata kekasihku semua itu hanya cobaan

Hadapi dengan tabah, bukannya malah bertindah gegabah

Dengan berbalik menentang, dengan omelan

Bukan, bukan. Caranya tidak demikian

Tapi kata teman kecilku, oh, bukan, bukan

Kata Sang Fajar, kata pangeran, sebaiknya dibiarkan

Guyonannya, jika baterai mereka habis, pasti akan padam

Perkataan yang sungguh romantis, menguatkan badan

…

Perlahan-lahan, aku bertransformasi

Atau bahasa gaulnya melakukan metamorfosis diri

Setiap langkah dalam kehidupan, jangan dijadikan bunuh diri

Cobalah untuk berhenti dan mengamati

Sapalah diriku dan ajukan pertanyaan, bagaimana masa lalumu?

Kuakui itu sungguh mengerikan

Dan kukatakan, tapi jangan dijadikan bahan olokan

Untuk siapa saja, jadikanlah sebagai pelajaran

Tanyakan lagi, bagaimana masa kinimu?

Kuakui bahkan beribu-ribu lebih baik sekarang

Dan kukatakan, namun kita harus selalu berjuang

Dalam berbagai kesempatan dan keadaan

Janganlah membiarkan hidupmu diisi dengan waktu luang

Bertanyalah sekali lagi, bagaimana masa depanmu?

Kuakui itu sungguh mengejutkan

Serta kukatakan, buatlah sebanyak mungkin rancangan

Buatlah cita-cita dan terus lah berusaha

Apabila sudah kugapai, buatlah lebih banyak cita-cita

Yang Mulia akan mengabulkannya

Selama kau mau bangkit dan berkarya

**_._ **

**_(Rabu, 13 Mei 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	23. Kekasihku

**DUA PULUH TIGA**

**Kekasihku**

**.**

Telah banyak yang kukatakan

Sampai tak cukup untuk ditulis dalam lembaran

Telah banyak yang kulakukan

Sampai gurauan tak lagi mempan

Telah banyak yang kinginkan

Namun akankah hanya sebatas angan?

Dengan belaian, nasehat, dan kelembutan

Kami mencoba melangkah beriringan

Sudah disiapkan jutaan pertanyaan untuk diselesaikan

Ada pula jaring-jaring benang yang minta diputuskan

Seiring berjalannya waktu, muncul di permukaan

…

Baik-baik saja bersama kekasih pujaan

Suatu hari aku pernah mengarang lagu

Liriknya menggelikan, hingga sempat membuatku dungu

…

Kekasihku… Kekasihku…

Kupasrahkan segalanya hanya kepadamu

Mari kita salami awan-awan itu

Dan langit yang masih tetap berwarna biru

Bila malam ‘kan berubah menjadi ungu

Turun dan kegelapan yang semakin berlalu

Sampai kita berjumpa di hari esok yang tampak malu-malu

Kekasihku… Kekasihku…

Kupasrahkah segalanya hanya kepadaku

Aku adalah seorang Ratu bagi diriku

Tidak ada yang dapat menghalang-halangi

Tidak dengan hujan, banjir atau pun badai

Yang mampu mengelabuhi diri ini

Agar tersesat dalam arus kemunafikan rasa benci

Kekasihku… Kekasihku…

Kupasrahkan segalanya hanya kepadaMu

Setelah aku berusaha sekian lama

Lalu berdoa dan memuja-muja

Tidak ada alasan karena, hanay cinta

Semakin hari semakin tumbuh dan bergelora

Yang Mulia-lah yang hanya menjadi Raja.”

…

Sudah mendengar? Bagus, bukan?

Jika tidak paham, silakan tanyakan

Kepada cacing yang lebih mulai dari dirimu

Atau ayam yang lebih berharga darimu

Semua merasakan, bencana dari Yang Mulia

Kecuali kita, manusia-manusia yang dina

Mereka yang tidak pernah sekali pun merenungi

Atas apa yang terjadi

Tidak  ada kata menyesal, jika kau pernah memahami

Atau setidaknya, secuil saja untuk berusaha mengerti

Jangan jadikan gagal untuk mencoba lagi dan lagi

…

Hingga dini hari aku singgah di rumah tua

Dialah yang sesungguhnya mengajariku apa adanya

Berdiri megah dengan segala tragedi yang menimpanya

Episode-episode yang masih ada, berubah menjadi drama

Dan film diputar, ditunggu berjuta-juta masa

Dan waktu mengencang, memperpanjang langkahnya

…

Kusegerakan untuk membasuh muka

Seperti yang telah diajarkan oleh Purnama

Hendaknya berhaji dulu sebelum alpa

Kugelar kain-kain berbentuk potongan

Jangan lupa, merendahlah terlebih dahulu sebelum dipersilakan

Kusentuh dinding-dinding rumah tua yang menggoda

Setiap hari atau bahkan setiap waktu, aku ingin di sini saja

Tapi aku tahu, bila itu terjadi, karena nafsu yang menggodanya

…

Sebisa mungkin, kusingkirkan apa itu prasangka

Kubuka lebar ini kening, biar khusyuk ketika menyentuhNya

Saat berhadapan, setiap sel dalam tubuhku ingin bergetar rasanya

Karena cahaya apa itu yang sungguh menyilaukan

Binary-binar mata, benar-benar dibuat manja

…

Sekali lagi, aku dipersilakan masuk

Melalui pintu yang tadinya sudah kuketuk

Inginnya aku segera menyeruduk

Tapi masih ada akal warasku yang tersisa

Di meja telah tersedia begitu mewahnya

Oh, lidahku sudah ingin mencicipi masakannya

Dan minuman itu…

Ingin sekali aku meneguknya

…

Ketika matahari, bulan, bintang, samudra serta lautan

Semua telah tunduk bersujud

Datanglah Yang Mulia, menyapa dan bahagia

Aku yang sekarang menjadi abdiNya lantas ditanya

_“Sekarang sebutkanlah keinginan.”_

Aku ingin diriku mati saat ini juga

Kuharap senyumku tidak terlalu membara

Ketika aku berkata:

_“Aku ingin, aku tidak memiliki keinginan apa-apa.”_

**_._ **

**_(Rabu, 13 Mei 2015)_ **

**.**

**DSB**

**(Dan Saya Bingung)**


	24. Nomor Telepon Sangat Rahasia

**DUA PULUH EMPAT**

**Nomor Telepon Sangat Rahasia**

**.**

Aku hilang tanpa bentuk

Hancur dan lalu remuk

Minuman anggur itu, biar kuteguk

Keharuman kasturi, biar kureguk

Kesadaran, tak ada kata mengantuk

Bila ada setan yang berkeliaran, akan kugebuk

Melihat nyawa yang tengah melayang

Aku menjadi terasing sekarang

Tak kuperhatikan lagi apa kata orang

Berlelah-lelahlah dan bermanis-manislah

Sementara waktu berputar, aku tidur sebentar

Mengistirahatkan badan, biar nanti bugar

Dalam perjalanan, aku melihat ada banyak bintang

Menghiasi seluruh penjuru lapisan

Cahaya! Cahaya! Cahaya!

Mataku takluk akan kemegahan singgahsana

Aku dapat menyentuh lukisan kenyataan

Kemerlip mutiara membuatku terpeosna

Perjalanan ini berlanjut menuju angkasa

Aku dipersilakan menyambut Yang Mulia

Dan ciuman yang aku rindukan, mengalun manja

Tiba-tiba ada Fajar yang mengetuk

Perjalananku menjadi terhenti untuk dirasa

Tidak apa-apa, memang sudah waktunya

Namun ketika aku membuka mata

Ada secarik kertas dari dalam dada

Kucoba untuk mengucek-ngucek ini bara

Oh, aku tak menyangka!

Ini adalah kertas titipanNya!

Lantas kubuka dan kubaca

Di situ tertulis dengan bijaksana

_“Jika kau ingin memanggilKu untuk bercinta_

_Teleponlah aku di nomor dua-empat-empat-tiga-empat-dua.”_

**_._ **

**_(Rabu, 13 Mei 2015)_ **

**.**

**GAME OVER**


End file.
